


Surrender

by SweetPeach69



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Hurricane - 30 Seconds to Mars (Music Video), jared leto - Fandom
Genre: 30STM - Freeform, Actors, Band Fic, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Blue Eyes, Bubble Bath, Car Sex, Choking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Foreplay, Hollywood, Hot, Jared Leto - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Los Angeles, Massage, Music, Musicians, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding Crops, Rock Stars, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Shannon Leto - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPeach69/pseuds/SweetPeach69
Summary: Things heat up when Jared Leto asks Victoria, a 25 year old super fan to spend the day with him.





	1. The Beginning

My heart is pounding from the side of the stage – I can barely breathe as I sing every single word to walk on water. I glance to both sides of me at my fellow members of the echelon and I see the pure bliss on their faces that I’m sure reflects on my own. I saved for months to purchase a VIP ticket to the concert which included a backstage pass and a meet and greet with the band after the performance. It was hard to believe that when the final words were sang, the night still wouldn’t be over. Jared donned a black and gold sparkly striped suit for the performance – I’ve been to several concerts, so I’m used to his wacky attire and honestly, I kind of dig it. With lights shining on his glossy wavy hair and sweat glistening on his face, I swear he looks like the star that he is. I take a moment to think about what his eyes would like like up close. God…let me just enjoy this final song. Before he starts Closer to the Edge, he invites us, who had stage-side passes and several audience members to join him on stage. I feel my mouth go dry. Of course, this is one of the best moments of my life, but I’m extremely shy and I don’t think I’m ready to be closer to him. Well, here goes… The security guard removes the barrier so that we can step onto the stage – the heat from the lights is stifling, but I make my way quickly onto the stage surrounded by other fans. I can feel the excitement around me – it’s as if everyone is vibrating on the same frequency. The intensity hits my chest like a brick – there he is and he’s starting to walk toward my direction. He’s pacing in front of us on stage. “Now I want you to get really fucking wild for this last song! Can you do that for me?!”. His pupils are as small as they get and as he passes by me, he flashes a smile and winks, with his glassy blue eyes shining. I feel a chill go from my neck all the way down my spine. Surely, I imagined that, so I push it away and prepare myself to get wild and crazy for the last song. “No! No! No! No!” he chants and we all reciprocate. He’s mesmerizing as he engages us and the crowd, encouraging full participation. I’m running on full adrenaline as I chant along with the others and pump my fist in the air. Once the song starts we all go crazy jumping and singing and chanting – it’s an amazing feeling and I never want this song or this moment to end. At the end of the song, there’s an explosion of confetti and we all scream, shout, jump, dance! He thanks the crowd and then comes by us on stage again to reach out and touch some hands. I can feel my heart beating in my ears and I stand there and wait for him to walk by. He gives me a glance and flashes those ocean blue eyes at me – I swear I feel weak in the knees and I really just need him to never look me in the eye again.

After he exits the stage, it feels like chaos. As we’re all making our way off the stage, security is separating those of us who had super VIP passes to those with regular VIP passes. There are about 6 of us that are going to get to meet the band afterwards. It’s right then, that the reality sinks in..I’m about to meet Jared. I’m about to be in the same room and breathe the same air as him and I’m not ready. The security guard leads us down a long hallway with walls that are donned with posters on each side – he takes us to a holding room where we wait to be called back. We sit there and the 5 others are talking among themselves about how awesome the show was – I wonder how they can be so calm when we are about to meet him, but I just stay to myself and try to slow my breathing. I can feel and hear my heartbeat in my ears and I start to think there’s no way that I can go through with this. Everything around me starts to disappear, the sounds, the other people. What will I say to him? I need a plan – I’ve known that I was going to do this for some time, but there’s nothing like the reality of it actually happening. I’m not ready. I’m surprised when the security guard comes in with a clipboard and calls a name. Wait. What? They are calling us back individually?! I thought this was a group thing and that I’d at least have the buffer of the other VIP’ers to keep me afloat. I can feel my hands starting to sweat and my whole body is tingling. The only thing I have working in my favor is that they seem to be calling each name in alphabetical order and my last name starts with a Y – Victoria Yates to be exact, but I go by Tori. I assume that I’ll either be last or 2nd to last, which is fine with me. I need some time to gather my thoughts and wits. I don’t think a lifetime is enough time to prepare me. I’m about to meet someone who I have been obsessed with for a large part of my life for the first time and I don’t have any words to say. I’ll be lucky if I remember my own name. I feel like I’m fighting to breathe, like I can’t seem to pull enough air into my lungs to function like a normal fucking human being. How will I survive this! Time goes by at a snail’s pace and before I know it, there’s only me and one other person left. “Hey, I’m Tony”. The fellow fan extends a hand to me to shake – I oblige. Really, I want to say “I don’t feel like talking, Tony, because I’m literally about to die and I can’t even breathe.” but instead I say “Hey – Tori.” He can tell that I’m all about keeping to myself, so he shuts up after that. Thank God – as if my silence while all of the others were yapping away wasn’t enough to let him know that I wanted to be left alone.

The security guard comes back and says “Ok...getting down to the wire now. Tony Williams?” - and just like that, he’s swept out of the room and I’m left alone with my thoughts. I decide to pull out my compact mirror and assess the situation. I look at my face – great, makeup is still intact. I purchased the expensive stuff especially for this concert, so I wouldn’t have to worry about that. My hair on the other hand has turned into a mess of curls. I decide that it’s probably a good idea to pull it up into a bun – after all, I don’t want to scare the guy. I start to look around the empty room, 2 other couches are lining 2 of the other 2 walls. What a bland room this is, I think. I’ll think about anything else than what is about to happen. Then…out of nowhere it seems, it hits me….I have to pee! At this point, it’s too late for me to do anything about it because there’s no way in hell I’m risking losing my chance at meeting this man that I fantasize about night and day. I hope and pray that I don’t pee my pants when I see him...wouldn’t that make for a completely ridiculous and embarrassing introduction. That would be just my luck. Ugh. I retouch my lips with some rosy pink colored lipstick that I have in my pocket and wait. And wait. And wait. Then, suddenly, I hear footsteps outside the door. OH my God. Here we go. The security guard comes in and says “Victoria Yates.” and I assume he’s just doing it for dramatic effect at this point because I’m the only one in the fucking room! C’mon dude. I get up and start making my way toward him and the door. Please don’t let me fuck this up. The security guard leads me further down the hallway that we were in before and to a large door. He knocks gently and then opens it. There, in all his glory, was Jared. His hair was pulled back in a bun, with a few wavy wisps hanging down in the front and in the back – it looked slightly damp. My mouth goes dry as I stare at him – he looks like an angel...he doesn’t even seem real as my eyes drink him in like he’s a glass of ice water and I’m in the desert. “Hi there.” Jared says, which immediately snaps me out of my stupor. I feel like an idiot – how long have I been standing here gawking at this beautiful man? It couldn’t have been long, right? “Yeah, hi!” Shannon says. “Hi” I manage to squeeze out with a shaky and cracking voice. I keep telling myself in my mind, to just get through this and I can go home and scream. “Well, looks like you’re our final meet and greet for the night. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Jared says looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. I can feel my stomach tying in a million knots. He gets up off the black leather plushy looking couch he’s sitting on and comes to shake my hand. Before touching him, I tried to inconspicuously wipe my hand off on my jeans to hide the nervous clamminess. Good lord, I’m losing it. “Hi – I’m Victoria...er...I’m Tori” I say trying to steady my breathing – great… I sound like a fool who doesn’t even know her own name. “Hi Victoria. I’m Jared, here’s Shannon. We’ll just step over here to take the photo.” he gestures to the left of the couch near a blank wall. There’s a photographer ready and he quickly snaps a few photos of me with Jared and Shannon. “It’ll just take a few moments for Eric to print the photo and then we can sign it for you.” He says with a smile. How is he not tired after giving his all on that stage? Stamina. I push the thought out and say “Awesome – thanks so much.” Shannon says “Hey, I have to take this call. So sorry. It was really nice to meet you Tori.” he says and gives me a quick hug before he leaves the room. I thank him before he exits. Jared looks annoyed for a quick moment, but that fades away and his friendly demeanor returns as he looks at me. “Did you enjoy the show?” he says looking me right in the eyes. “Yes, it was the best time I’ve ever had. You guys put on an awesome show.” I start to blush. I need to not show how obsessed I am or he may kick me out. “So, Victoria, are you from the area?” I note that he says Victoria instead of Tori – usually, that would make me mad, but the way my name rolls off those beautiful lips...he can say it over and over if he wants to. I start to feel sweat breakout on my forehead. “Yeah, I live in Santa Monica.” “Oh great, so not that far.” he says. “Fuck.” Eric the photographer says before I can reply. “Fucking printer is messed up. It’ll just take a little bit longer.” he sounds both frustrated and exhausted. “It’s fine, Eric. We’ll just continue to get to know each other if that’s ok with Victoria, here” He says as he smirks at me. “Please have a seat.” he says to me as he motions over to the plush couch. I walk over and sink down – God it feels so good to relax my back. I let out a faint sigh “Long night, huh.” he says with a chuckle. “I can’t imagine how tired you must be right now.” I say and he laughs. “Feeling pretty good for right now actually. I tend to take a while to come down from the adrenaline rush after our shows.” I can hear Eric the photographer faintly muttering and swearing to himself as he tinkers with the printer. “Hey...” Jared looks at me. He’s leaning on nearby table with his feet crossed in front of him and both hands by his sides resting on the table. “You want to get some fresh air while we wait on the photos?” heat flashes over my face as I try to come to terms with what he has just proposed. Did he just ask me to go outside with him? Surely I have fallen asleep and I am dreaming because there is no way in hell that my ultimate celebrity crush/obsession has just asked me to go outside with him. ALONE. “Sure!” I squeak out and immediately feel embarrassed at the tone of my voice. Then, in that instant, the pain hits my bladder. I need to pee NOW. I say “Would you mind telling me where the restroom is before we go?” I say in the calmest voice I can muster under these circumstances. “Of course, it’s that door right there off to the left.” I thank him and make my way into the bathroom. When I get in there, I just stare in the mirror for a moment. This can’t be happening...right! OH yeah, pee…I almost forgot. I pee and then wash my hands and start to reapply my lipstick...I’m sure I’m putting on too much, but I need to make sure I look decent. I take out my phone and fire off a quick text to my friend Liz. Oh my god you’re not going to believe this and if you don’t hear from me ever again, please know that it’s because I’ve died from being star struck. I’ll fill you in later. BTW, give me an update on your mom. xo. Liz was supposed to come with me, but she ended up needing to cancel at the last minute because her mom had to have emergency gall bladder surgery. What are the odds? I forgave her though because her and her mom are super close. She’s an only child to a single mother. She’s also my best friend in the entire world and really the only one who truly understands me. She gets a pass. I make my way out of the bathroom and we are on our way.

He leads me down the same hallway that I walked through twice earlier and at the end of it, we take a left out to an exit. Outside it’s dark, warm and humid. The air smells and feels thick and I take a moment to pull in as much of the outdoor air as I can. It’s the first full breath that I think I’ve taken since I was up on stage. “So, was this your first 30 Seconds to Mars concert experience?” he asks “No, I’ve been to at least 6 of your concerts. I’m s super fan!” I say almost too enthusiastically. Calm down crazy, I say to my self in my head. “Oh wow. We really appreciate the support. We never imagined that we’d have any sort of success or such avid followers, so it never gets old to us. We come from really humble beginnings, so to play at the Forum is a dream come true.” he seems genuinely grateful and I melt a little bit hearing the words spill out of his mouth. “It’s really beautiful out here tonight, isn’t it?” he says. I nod and I can see his eyes flicker in the dark. We walk through the parking lot and cross the street to walk through some grass. “I really enjoy being outside. There’s something so freeing about being out in nature and listening to all the sounds. Nighttime is my favorite. Just the way the moonlight shines on everything. It’s kind of seductive.” I’m listening to the words fall from his lips and my insides are churning. The moon isn’t the only thing that’s seductive. I hang onto everyone word that passes from that sweet beautiful mouth and I start to imagine what he would taste like. I let my mind wander while I eye his silhouette as he walks beside, but slightly ahead of me in the dark. He really just seems super at home out here under the moonlight. I’m starting to feel lightheaded. High off of just the sight of him. I feel my core tighten and the delicious feeling in my belly as my eyes breathe in all the details of his perfect face. His slender nose, his small, wonderfully shaped lips, he’s unbelievably round and bright blue eyes. Even his chin was prefect. I start to look down at his neck, his shoulders, his chest beneath the pale pink tank top he’s wearing...my eyes wander down to his flat stomach and then further to his printed Gucci lounge pants. My mouth goes dry. I’m imagining what’s underneath and I can feel moisture start to form between my legs. I pry my eyes away from him and look straight ahead. I’m resolved to not let my eyes fixate on him for the rest of the night. He’s still talking and I realize that I haven’t been listening, so I zone back in and try to pick up on where the conversation is going. He’s going on “...it’s like the danger of it is enticing. I have friends who climb without a rope and they say it’s the most exhilarating thing. I climb at Yosemite quite often and it’s really amazing.” ah….he’s talking about one of his favorite pass-times... rock climbing. Thank goodness I’m an internet stalker of all things Jared Leto. It helps me to jump into the conversation quickly as if I never left. “Yeah, I really liked your Great Wide Open series. It was really interesting to watch.” I say. “Thank you so much – it was fun to do.” he says. We’ve been walking for what seems like a while and talking about everything from nature, to cars, to fears, to what we ate for breakfast and it seems like more than an hour has passed before he says “Well, I guess we better head back and see what Eric has come up with.” we turn around and start heading back. As we’re walking, I start to feel a soft drizzle of rain. “Well, I don’t know how you feel about rain, but it’s a good thing we’re almost back.” Almost as soon as he says it, it begins to rain harder….then harder….and all of a sudden, it’s a downpour. What the fuck! it’s summer, in July, in LA. The LEAST likely time for it to rain, but here we are, getting soaked. He grabs my hand and takes off running back toward the venue. My pulse accelerates as I feel his slick hand gripping mine. Why are his hands so soft? I think. I feel a tingle in my spine and elsewhere too. My insides are screaming and I just want his hands to be all over me...not just on my hand. Good thing we were jogging or I wouldn’t have an excuse for breathing so hard. We both start to chuckle at how ridiculous this whole thing is and before I know it, we are both full on laughing from our bellies as we run hand-in-hand back to the Forum. My clothes are soaked, hair is wet and I’m beyond certain that I look a mess. I begin to feel self conscious as we finally get to the back door of the Forum and let ourselves in after Jared scans some sort of key card at the door. We’re both panting as we take pause in the hallway just inside the door. I reach up and pull the hair tie from my hair and let my long curls fall down past my shoulders as I shake the water out. I can hear Jared’s sharp intake of air and when I look up, he’s watching me through hooded eyes. He’s leaning against the wall and staring at me. Suddenly, I can feel my clit twitching and my body starting to buzz. I feel my nipples perk up and get hard and then I realize that my white tank top is completely wet and therefore, super see-thru. I look down and see the sharp lines of my lacy black bra and the imprints of both nipples peeking through the shirt. I immediately, put the hair tie on my wrist and cross my arms to hide what has already been seen. I feel like my body is vibrating. I can feel every nerve ending in my clit throbbing and my nipples feel like they are pulsing. His eyes wander down my frame and I’m incredibly embarrassed at my body, which is betraying me to no end. It won’t come down. My heart is thrumming and I just want something...anything to cut the silence and tension between us. I see his tongue peek outside of his mouth and skim his bottom lip as he continues his eye assault of my body. I feel my chest starting to heave. We’re both drenched from the rain, hot and panting. The wisps of hair that were hanging down are now plastered to his face from the wetness of the rain. I take a moment to really look at his face – his features are etched like a statue. I remind myself who he is and where we are. He’s insanely handsome as I take it all in….his tank top is clinging to his body and I can see the print of his nipples, his chest and his sharply defined abs. I glance at his arms and see beads of rain water trickling down his visible veins. I follow one of the drops of wetness from his left bicep, down to his forearm, to his wrist and down between his thumb and forefinger. My mouth actually starts to water as I envision licking the droplets from his skin. My eyes continue to go lower….to his pants….where I can see the imprint of his manhood as the wet pants cling to his body. I can’t stop myself from licking my lips as I try to make out the shape of him. I bite my lower lip as I start to imagine what is beneath his waistband and how he would taste in my mouth. I imagine peeling each layer of wet clingy clothing from his body to reveal the hardness underneath. I can feel my insides clench and I try to focus on regaining my breath and covering my aroused breasts. Jared lightheartedly says “Well, that was unexpected!” with a chuckle. I shudder. We walk back to the large room that we previously came from and Eric is gone, but he has left 2 photos on a coffee type table near the plush couch. I assume he’s gone for the night since he seemed annoyed and tired to begin with. Once we’re inside, Jared takes his right hand and pulls the hair tie from his bun and I can see the length of his hair spill free. It cascades in wavy deliciousness all the way down past his shoulders and I look in amazement as it falls and brushes his collarbone and chest. He sighs as it falls and tickles his neck and shoulders “Mmm” he says. I’m just watching in amazement, like I’ve never seen hair before, because I truly have never seen anything like this. We are both, soaking wet, with drenched hair cascading down our shoulders and staring at each other like animals. I feel all sorts of electricity within my body and all I want to do is break the tension in the room so that I don’t completely combust. I clear my throat and ask “Do you happen to have a towel?” it’s all that I could muster. Jared says “Not here but we can get one off the bus.” I am going to fucking die. “Ok.” I breathe. He leads me back out the same way that we came and out to the parking lot again. The rain has slowed to a slight drizzle. We go to the right where I now see the tour bus parked. “C’mon.” he says grabbing my hand to lead me onto the bus.

Once inside, I start to feel slightly claustrophobic at how small and confined the space is. He leads me over to a sitting area within the bus with a tiny table and I sit and wait on him to return as he disappears toward the back of the bus. It’s at least 10 minutes before he comes back...and when he does...he’s only wearing a white towel which is loosely wrapped around his waste. Fuck! I really try not to stare at him, but it’s getting really hard. I swallow hard and start to feel flushed. I can feel my heart rate pick up as I glance at his body as nonchalantly as I can – I can tell it’s not working when I see a slight smirk forming on his lips. Busted! My face immediately starts tingling with embarrassment and I can tell that I’m crimson. C’mon girl! Get your shit together! I think to myself. The lights on the bus are dimmer than I expected, but I can see see his pale smooth skin so clearly. His hair is still down and my eyes start from his head as I slowly work my way down to his face, his jawline, his collar bone, his neck, his chest, which looks like smooth porcelain and his slim waist. When I get to his hips, I swallow and let out an unintentional sigh. This is too much for me. He smells divine...did he shower? I pause at his belly button and then my eyes glide down a little further and notice there’s a faint line of hair leading down past where the towel hangs on his hips. I imagine what it would feel like to run my tongue down his flat belly. I don’t know how long I’ve been ogling him, but I snap out of my dizzying lust when he says with one raised eyebrow. “I have a fresh towel waiting for you in the bathroom if you want to get cleaned up and dry.” Does he really think that anything about me is going to be dry when he’s around? I chuckle softly at the thought and immediately regret it. Dammit! That was out loud. “You doing ok?” he says. “Doing great!” I squeak like a fucking lunatic. Let me get away from him and into this bathroom so that I can clear my head and try to cut through my lustful thoughts. “Be right back.” I say as I rush past where he’s still standing to get to the bathroom. Once I'm past him...there’s that delicious smell again. I wonder what kind of body wash he used. I inhale quietly and once I'm past him, I let my eyes close and try to etch that smell into my memory forever. I’m in the bathroom trying not to completely lose it. How did I get here? I’m like…on the tour bus of my favorite band in the whole world. I try to calm my nerves. I glance around looking for the towel Jared left me to clean up – I notice that he left a 30 seconds to Mars tee neatly folded on top. Wow. I slip out of my tank and my bra and put the tee on. In a bold move, I take off my shorts and decide to leave them off. The tee comes to my mid-thigh, so it feels like a dress. Hopefully, my clothes will dry soon and then I can head home. I run my fingers through my curls, trying to tame my mane so I don’t look like a complete idiot when I exit the bathroom. I grab the lipstick from the pocket of my shorts that are on the floor and apply some quickly. Ok...ready. I grab my bra, tank and shorts and take a deep breathe before opening the door to head out of the tiny bathroom. He’s sitting down at the small table that I was previously sitting at with a laptop in front of him squinting at the screen – he seems super focused on something so I quietly lay my soaked clothing down on one of the seats and sit down beside him. Looks like he’s editing something...a video maybe? I can’t be sure, but I look at his screen and I can see what he’s looking at. It’s footage from the fourth of July film he’s making. “I feel like this will never been done the way I want it to be.” he mutters. I’m just trying to inhale his sweet smell into my lungs – he’s so close that I can barely breathe. “I get that way too.” I say even though I know that anything that I say is on a much smaller scale than what he’s dealing with. “It’s good to know that I’m not the only one.” he says with a smile and then closes the laptop. Oh god. Is he going to try to have a conversation with me right now, because I really just can’t handle it. “I just need maybe about 10 minutes for my clothes to dry and then I’ll be out of your hair.” I say quietly. “No, it’s nice to have the company. Shannon is off likely at a club or party, so it’s nice to have someone to chat with.” I’m blushing and trying not to smile as big as I can. “So, what do you do for fun?” he asks as he nudges me with his arm. “I like...being outdoors in nature, going to concerts, acting...really a mixture of things.” “Oh, you act? That’s great. I took you for a model.” he says while he stares straight into my eyes. My pussy clenches just from the way that he’s staring at me and I try not to focus on his eyes or his mouth. His nose….that’s what I’ll look at. His nose. But even that is sexy. There isn’t one centimeter of him that isn’t. I ignore his comment and try to steer the conversation in another direction because I definitely don’t want it to be focused on me. “So, what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?” I ask. It seems like he’s startled out of a trance. “Oh, we have 1 more show in the US in two days and then I have a little time off before Camp Mars.” He seems excited as his eyes sparkle when he says the word tour. “What are your plans?” he asks. “No work tomorrow and then nothing much for the weekend.” I say shyly. I’ve already told him about the law firm I work at as an intern while we were on our walk earlier. “Do you think you’d want to have a little fun with me after work tomorrow?” he asks. I try to wrap my head around what he said and picture all sorts of fun we could have, but I don’t think that’s what he means. “Yeah, sure. What do you have in mind?” I asked...hopeful that it’s something as X rated as I’m thinking. “How about hiking?” he says with a smile. His teeth are so white. I’ll do just about anything he proposes to me. “I’m down.” I say with a big grin. “Ok – put your number in.” he hands me his phone and I take it with shaking hands. This can’t be happening. I put my number in and sit there staring into space. In disbelief. I don’t know how much time has passed but I’m starting to feel restless. I need to get out of here so that I can be alone to collect my thoughts. I glance at my phone and it’s 1am already! “Well, I better get going.” I say as I open up my Uber app to get a ride home. I didn’t drive because it’s too much of a hassle when going to a concert. He peeks at my phone and says “No way. I’m getting you a ride home.” “Oh no! Really, it’s ok! I got here in an Uber, so I can leave the same way.” I laugh. He’s already on the phone though and calling a driver to come get me. He asks for my address and I quickly tell him. He’s just so much sweeter than I imagine. We chat for a little while longer and talk about our favorite movies, favorite places to hike, favorite foods and before I know it, there’s a soft knock on the tour bus door. It’s the driver he called and it’s time to make my exit after the most amazing night I’ve ever had. “Well, it’s been so nice getting to know you tonight, Victoria.” he says with a smirk. “Look forward to our adventure tomorrow.” he says as he bites his lip and smiles. Fuck! All I can manage to say is “Likewise.” he leans close to me and extends his arms for a hug. Goodness. The embrace nearly sends me into ecstasy as I feel the warmth of his body against mine and take in his delicious smell once again. I’m in heaven. His body feels hard, but oh so inviting. I feel the wetness seeping into my panties and I realize I hadn’t put my shorts, bra or tank back on yet! Oh god. “Oh, I need to get changed really quick and give you your shirt back.” I say. “Just put your shorts on and you’re all set. Keep the tee.” he says and winks at me. My insides are churning as I reach for the shorts and pull them on. “Thanks for everything tonight.” I said. “You’ll be thanking me for a lot more later.” he says with a sneaky smile. I feel my stomach flip flop. What the fuck does that mean? I better go. I exit the bus and take a drag of fresh air into my lungs. I can’t even believe everything that just happened. I get into the Escalade that is waiting for me and sink down into the seat – I’m still trying to contain all the emotions, pent up tension and the thoughts that are running through my head so I don’t scream. I fire off a quick text to my friend to let her know that in due time, I’ll have some juicy details to share with her. Was he flirting with me? No. Definitely not. I push the thought out of my head. We had good conversation, but am I even close to his type? I’ve seen the pics of him out and about with models – that, I’m definitely not ….standing in at 5’4” and 115 lbs - I’m slender with olive skin, freckles, green eyes and curly thick dark hair thanks to my parents. I go to the gym regularly, so I guess I’m fit as I can muster - My mom is a Taiwanese firecracker and my father is an African-american and Irish sweetheart – I’m somewhere in between and have always felt slightly awkward in my own skin, but still confident in who I am down to the core. The way he was looking at me and talking to me, made it seem like he liked what he saw and that he wanted to get to know me better. And, for God’s sake we made plans tomorrow! I just don’t know how to feel and it’s all too much for me to even fathom. I decide not to overthink things – what will be will be. When I get home the exhaustion hits me hard and heavy I’m so tired. I can only manage to take my shorts off before I grab a bottle of water and climb into bed. I’m sure I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 

 _I’m on my elbows and knees My wrists are crossed in front of me and snugly secured by black gaffer tape - my ankles are crossed and tied as well. Here I am ass-up at the edge of a bed with a firm mattress, bound and waiting for him to make his next move. He walks toward me and I swallow hard. There he is in all his glory shirtless, with black pants adorned with zippers on every few inches of the fabric, sitting oh so low on his hips. His shiny hair is pulled up into a bun – he’s wearing black leather gloves. The room is dimly lit and as he gets closer, I can see that in his left hand, he has something that looks like black silk fabric and in the other hand, he has a black leather paddle. I can feel myself getting aroused and my clit starts to throb as I’m thinking about all the pleasure he’s about to give me. I bite my lip hard. “No matter how good I make you feel, be as quiet as you can or you’ll get punished. This is about self control. Do you understand?” He looks at me through hooded eyes. He’s standing right in front of me. He steps to the side of me and sets both items on the bed right next to me – he produces a hair-tie out of his pocket and begins working his fingers through my hair to form a pony tail. Just feeling his hands as he massages my scalp gives me chills up and down my spine. I could come right now and he has barely touched me. I let out a soft moan. “Shhh. Remember….quiet.” he says in a low determined voice. I bite my lip again to avoid making any sounds. Fuck. This is going to be hard. Once he’s done with my hair, he picks up the silky fabric and begins folding it into a long rectangle – his fingers are slow and careful as he makes it into a perfect shape for a blindfold. I’m panting as I wait for him to tie it on me and I feel like the temperature in the room has risen at least 100 degrees. My entire body is tingling with anticipation and I don’t know how I’m going to stop myself from combusting. After he ties the blindfold, he takes two gloved fingers (I can’t tell which ones) and slowly runs them all the way from the back of my neck, down my spine, to my tail-bone. I can’t stop myself from sighing. It’s all too much – the way his hands feel on me..I’m going to lose it. I can’t see anything, but I can feel EVERYTHING. I feel the mattress shift a bit and I can tell that he’s now on the bed with me. I feel his presence behind me and then I feel his hands massaging my hips – his fingers teasing and kneading me on each side. He starts to slide his hands up to my lower back, then mid back, then shoulders and I can feel his length pressing against my ass through his pants. I want him so bad. I need to come. I start to grind my ass against him to show him just how much I need him. I can feel my wetness start to rub into his pants and I grind harder to try to create some friction. I feel like I already need a release and we’re just barely getting started. He’s still working my shoulders and allowing his manhood to press against my ass and I moan. “If you keep making noises, I’m going to gag you. Is that what you want?” I don’t even know how to respond because part of me does want that. He reaches under me and pulls both nipples between his two gloved fingers and I feel a strong sensation shoot straight to my core. “ahh” I say softly. “What did I tell you?” he says and I feel the sharp snap of the paddle on my ass. I bite my lip again so I don’t scream. I can still feel the sting when he pulls the paddle back and I feel like I’m about to explode. There’s a smirk forming at the corner of my mouth and I guess he sees it. “You want another?” he says with wonder in his tone. I can tell this is getting him worked up. Without a word I nod quickly. Before I can even finish nodding, I feel the sharp snap of the paddle again against my ass and then before I can catch a breath, I feel it one more time. I moan because I can’t help myself. “I told you to be quiet” he says and walks to the other side of the room. He comes back and I can feel his warmth beside me again. I feel his bare finger brushing my lips...he must’ve taken the gloves off. I can tell what he wants me to do, so I open my mouth to welcome his finger in and begin to suck. “Fuck” he says as he hisses. One finger_ _quickly becomes two and I’m sucking him like I want to swallow him whole. I pull his fingers in and out the wetness of my mouth and try to apply enough suction to mirror my craving for him. .His fingers taste so good while I lick and explore each crevice. “God, Victoria.” he says in a whisper. Before I know it, he’s pulling his fingers away and shoving something round and rubbery in my mouth – I can tell it’s a ball gag, so I open wide and bite down on it while he ties it on me. “Maybe now you’ll be quiet like I told you to.” I nod quickly and just like that, he’s on the bed behind me again. I can feel my joints starting to get sore from being in this position, but the pleasure I feel forming between my legs far outweighs any pain. He goes back to massaging my hips and it feels divine. “You like that?” he says and I nod. “Good.” I feel his hands start to ease down to my ass cheeks and he’s kneading and massaging each one and I hear him grunt with excitement and he starts to separate my cheeks to expose the most private parts of me. “Fuck. You’re so pretty and pink. So wet” he says. I’m on fire. I feel one of his fingers brush down the middle of my ass, past my opening and to my clit. I shudder and push back against his finger, hoping that he’ll get the message of what I want. “You need it?” he says brushing his finger back and forth on my slick clit slowly and gently. The touch is just faint enough to drive me insane. My whole body is tingling with need and my clit is pulsing – evidence of my arousal is starting to drip down the insides of my thighs. I try to moan but the ball gag is preventing me from giving much feedback. He starts pushing harder on my clit, circling now and applying more pressure. I start to rock my hips and grind back against his finger. “Show me how bad you need it.” he says as he continues to pleasure my clit – I start to rock into him harder and harder and I start to feel the sensation in my pussy building. “That’s it. That’s my girl.” he says. He finally pushes a finger into me and I gasp – I arch my back and throw my head back in pleasure. His finger feels so good filling me. I just want more. I’m pushing back and forth and feeling his finger slide into my wetness. “So that’s what you need huh?” he says and I can feel the grin in his voice. He pushes another finger in and growls – he uses his other hand to grip my hip to hold me in place. “Stay still now and let me do the work.” Just like that, he’s adding another finger inside me and I feel like I’m going to explode any moment. I can feel my walls start to contract. “Are you close?” I nod and he pulls his fingers away – I suddenly feel so empty and I’m overcome with so much desire for him that I start to shake. I’m still moving my hips trying to find him so I can grind into him for some friction. He leans down and I can feel his body hovering over me – I feel his breath on my ear as he whispers right next to my lobe. “Not yet.” I have goosebumps all over my body and the hair on the back of my neck is standing up. This is the hottest fucking thing that anyone has ever done to me. My head starts to get foggy, lost in a sea of lust and wanting to feel him again. I whine a little. I feel his hand between my shoulder blades pushing down gently. “Can you go lower? I want your ass up as high as it can go and spread your legs more.” His voice is demanding and it makes me so fucking hot. I obey and put my face as close to the bed as possible while pushing my ass up and spreading my legs as far as they can go. “Yeah, baby. That’s it.”It isn’t long before I notice that he’s behind me again and I flinch when I feel him blowing air from his sweet sexy mouth lightly on my clit – his face is so close to it and I feel faint. I feel him get closer and inhale sharply “You smell so sweet . I can’t wait to taste you.” he says between breaths. I give my all to spread myself wider for him so that he doesn’t have any trouble accessing my core. I want to tell him that I want him to devour my pussy, but I can’t say a word through the ball gag. All of my remaining senses feel heightened and I don’t think I can get any higher than I am. When I finally feel the tip of his tongue touch my clit, it’s like heaven and earth have opened up in my center. His tongue feels so warm and wet compared to the coolness of him blowing on my clit. He starts with teasing my clit with just the tip of his tongue and then he flattens it and starts to really lick me just where I need it. I’m so hot and wet and aroused...so filled with need that I start to push my pussy into his mouth as he licks me from behind...I’ve got one goal in mind and it’s to come harder than I ever have before and suddenly I realize that he’s the only one that can take me there. I’m moaning through the ball-gag and breathing as hard through my nose as I thought possible. I feel my insides clenching and that delicious feeling is coming over me as I prepare for the most explosive climax I’ve ever felt. I squeeze my eyes shut and I suddenly feel myself being pulled into some sort of dark force...into a black hole...and then I’m awakened by my phone ringing_. Wait….WHAT? FUCK.

 

I’m awake and in a puddle of sweat and I can feel the wetness in my panties from the dream I just had. I don’t even know what to say or do as I roll over and answer my phone. I sound like a mess and then I hear his voice on the other end “This is your wake up call. I hope you’re ready for a fun day.” I just can’t believe it’s him. It’s Jared and we’re about to spend the day together. It takes a while for everything from the dream to him calling to settle in. I respond with “I can’t wait.”. “I’ll see you in about 2 hours.” After the dream I had, I don’t know how I’ll be able to be around him without blushing every 5 seconds. I roll out of bed and start the work to make myself presentable. I slip out of my 30 Seconds to Mars tee that was given to me by the one and only and I can’t help but shiver as the fabric slides up my body as I pull it up – it brushes my bare nipples and I think about my dream. Damn. That was too much. I step into the hot steamy shower and wash away the previous day. I let the water wash over my face, my hair, and I lather up with the sweetest smelling body wash that I own. I’m rubbing the soap all over my body and trying not to focus on anything related to him. Otherwise, this will definitely turn into a solo session right here in my bathroom. I just focus on getting clean, washing my hair and getting out of the shower. When I step out of the shower and wipe the steam from the mirror so I can take a look at myself, I can see the faint darkness under my eyes from staying up late and waking up early. “I’ll fix that.” I say with a huff. I moisturize all over and then spray some Gucci Guilty into all my crevices – I only bought it because of him, but I find that I actually love the smell of it. I know he’ll recognize the smell, so I’m proud of myself as I spray it on. Ok – what to wear. I know that we’re hiking so, I opt for comfy clothes. I pull out a pink Victoria’s secret tank with mesh sides, and black cropped leggings. I opt for a sports bra with a pretty design. I pack a small waist bag with some extra supplies. A couple of things that I’m sure I don’t need, but I pack them anyway just in case. I pull my curls up into a high bun and sit and wait for him to show up.

My phone rings and I think it’s him, but it’s Liz. “What the fuck was that text, Tori!?” she says with no greeting at all – not surprising. I laugh “Girl. Calm down. I’ve got so much to tell you, but I don’t have time to tell you now. What are you doing tomorrow?” I say. “Um, nothing. Clearly we need to talk, so don’t flake out on me.” she says. “Ok, let me call you later or tomorrow, love.” I say with my shaky giddy voice. “Can’t wait. I’m dying.” she says. “Love you, bye.” I say – she says it back and I hang up.

It’s about 15 minutes before I hear a ring at the doorbell. My heart starts racing and I can hear it pulsing in my ears. There he is looking divine with a solid white tank with cut sides that leave nothing to the imagination and black track pants – his hair is pulled up into a bun and he’s rocking some oversized Carrera shades. I instantly wish he wasn’t hiding his eyes. Like clockwork, he pushes his sunglasses up and rests them on top of his head and leans in to greet me with a peck on the cheek. He smells amazing. “Ready?” he says. “Definitely.” I say. He looks at me in the eyes and smirks “I know that scent. Good choice.” he winks. I smile and look away. We head toward his dark gray Mercedes wagon and get in – I notice there’s a driver. Must be nice. “So, how has your morning been so far?” he asks me with a soft smile. His eyes are staring into my soul and my mouth goes dry. I clear my throat. “Good so far, thanks! How’s yours been?” I’m grinning. “Good. Got a little bit of work done.” Of course. He’s a workaholic. We continue to make small talk until we arrive at our destination. We hop out and Jared walks around to the back to grab his backpack. He walks to the driver side window and says something that I can’t really hear to him and then we’re on our way. The trail we’re on leads into an area of the Santa Monica mountains and the view is truly breathtaking. I pull in a deep breath and look around me – I wonder how far we’ll go. “Let’s head this way.” he points over to the left and we start our trek. It’s morning, but already pretty warm out and I’m hoping it doesn’t get too hot while we’re out here. Although, it would be really nice to see sweat glistening on that body, I think. I instinctively lick my lips and try to focus on something else. “Do you come out here often?” I ask. “Yeah. It’s a great place to come when you just want to think and shut out everything else. It all feels sort of sacred to me...” He pauses “I’ve actually never had anyone come out here with me before.” I have butterflies in my stomach as I hear him utter the words. “Well, then, I feel special.” I say with a huge smile. He smiles back, bites his lip and winks at me. I get chills. We continue climbing the trail and we’re getting higher and higher up the mountain. I’m really starting to feel it in my legs that this is a great workout. He seems so at peace and happy out here – as we chat, he smiles and laughs a lot and it makes my temperature rise higher each time. Sweat starts to bead on my forehead and I can’t tell if it’s because of the weather or because of the company I’m keeping. I’m convinced it’s the latter.

“We’re almost there.” he says as he glances at me. We finally get to our destination and I freeze in my tracks – the view is so beautiful that I gasp. I can see the mountains surrounding us, the sand and ocean down below and I feel like I can barely breathe. “Oh my god….this is...the most amazing view.” I say. “Close your eyes and just listen.” he says. I obey. Closing my eyes and listening to the nature around us is so peaceful. I feel his knuckle softly brush from my shoulder down to my wrist and when he reaches the end of it, he takes my hand in his. I get goosebumps all over as my whole body wakes up. It’s like a war inside me with peace and stillness battling it out with nervous lust-filled electricity. We stand there hand in hand for what seems like a while. I slowly open my eyes and look at him – his eyes are still closed and I can see how long his lashes are. I inhale deeply and study his face – he looks like an angel. His perfect jawline and lips. I see him slowly starting to open his eyes and I look away. “There’s nothing like this.” he says. I agree. We find a spot to sit down and he begins taking things out of his backpack. He’s packed our lunch and I wonder what sort of fancy meal he has in there. He pulls out two sandwiches, some fruit and two waters. I laugh when I see that they are peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It’s the best thing ever! “What?” he says as he laughs along with me. “Who doesn’t like peanut butter and jelly?” he nudges me with his shoulder. “I definitely do. It’s just…” I stop. “What? Tell me.” he says “I just didn’t take you for the PB&J type is all.” I giggle out. “What type do you take me for?” He asks with a smirk while looking me right in the eye. “It’s too early to tell.” I say grinning and I nudge him. After he finishes his sandwich, he takes a peace of watermelon from the plastic container of fruit and takes a big bite. “Mmm.” he says. I can see juice shoot out of the fruit and drip down his lips to his chin as he chews carefully. His lips are wet with sweet liquid from the fruit and they glisten in the sunlight. I start to breathe heavy as I watch his long tongue slip between his perfect lips to lick the juice from his mouth and chin. I want that tongue all over me. As I watch him lick the sweetness from his skin, my body is tingling. I glance away to calm my nerves. We continue to eat under the heat of the sun and I can feel the aches and pains in my body already from the hike up here. I start rubbing my neck and let out a sigh. “Here, let me.” he says. Heat flashes over my face and I know I’m blushing. He moves behind me and standing up on his knees, he places his hands on each side of my neck. “Relax.” he says. He starts rubbing the sides of my neck and moves his hands down to my shoulders kneading and pushing into my muscles. It feels so good I let my head drift forward while he works. He’s rubbing and kneading with his thumbs in circular motions and I start to feel it all the way down between my legs. I want to squirm at the discomfort of my budding arousal, but I know better than to draw that sort of attention. I let out a moan accidentally. “You should really let me do this properly later.” he’s still massaging me. My breathing picks up. I manage to almost whisper-moan “Properly?”. “Yeah” He says and I can feel the smile in his voice. “I don’t have the proper tools out here.” before I can stop my mouth from spilling the thoughts from my brain, I say “I can’t imagine any tools that would be more proper than your hands.” Oh fuck! What did I just say?! Shit. He pauses for a beat. “I think I can prove you wrong on that.” he says plainly and then gently pushes his body against my back. I can swear I feel an erection through his pants, but I decide to ignore that thought. He takes his hands away and says “Well, we had better get going back down this mountain.” I groan as I think about how sore my body already is. He laughs at me as he stands up and reaches for my hand to pull me up out of my sitting position. Every time that he has touched me, I get goosebumps and this time is no different. I flash back to a minute ago when his hands were on my shoulders and I think about the dream that I had. I can feel my face turn pink and I force myself to look at the ground. “You good?” he says. “Yeah, good.” I answer. We start making our way down the mountain and the heat is starting to become difficult to tolerate. We’re both hot sweaty and panting as we continue on our path. I’m walking just slightly behind him and he stops almost so abruptly that I am close to bumping into him. He takes his backpack off and gets another bottle of water out. Once he opens it, he leans his head back and starts pouring it over his hair and face. My mouth drops – good thing his eyes are closed. My chest starts heaving as I watch the water pour all the way down his hair, to his face, to his neck and I want to lick him. He stops and lifts the bottom of his shirt to wipe the water from his eyelids before opening them and looking at me – I see his pale abs and the dips at each of his hips. Of course, he sees me gawking at him. Dammit. “What?” he says playfully and proceeds to shake the water bottle in my direction, splashing water on my face and chest. I burst into laughter and start to move away from him. “No…...” I say as I’m inching away and about to run. “Yes.” he says as he moves closer to me and dumps the rest of the water right on top of my head! “Ahh!” I say as I giggle uncontrollably. “You know you liked it. It’s what you need.” he says. That word. Need. Takes me back to my dream and I flush at the thought. “You blush a lot. It makes me wonder what’s in that head of yours…what you’re thinking about to make you blush like that. I would love to know.” he says with a sneaky smirk. I’m so embarrassed. “I think about all sorts of things.” I say while avoiding looking at him. “Care to share?” he asks and it sounds like sincere curiosity. “Maybe one day, I’ll share.” I say.

We continue to make our way down the mountain and the heat is sweltering. I feel my tank start to cling to my sweaty body. I look over at Jared and his tank top is drenched with sweat and water. We are finally nearing the end and I can’t wait to get out of this heat. “I have a surprise waiting.” He says with a sneaky smile. As we near the end of our trail I notice something in the distance and as we get closer I start to fully recognize what it is. It’s his Ducati! I squeal with excitement “You’re kidding...” I say with a huge grin. “Nope! I was thinking that if you don’t have any plans this evening that we could ride back to my house on this.” I can’t resist his beautiful smile. “No plans.” I say as I make a lap around the bike to give it the once over while trying to contain myself. “How did...” I say, not knowing how to finish the sentence. “With a little help from my assistant and driver, we made it happen.” He seems proud of himself. I’ve never been on a motorcycle before but I’m pumped about it and being on it with him will make this first experience so much better. “Let me help you get your helmet on.” He grabs the helmet and places it on my head and then reaches under my chin to fasten the strap. I can smell his sweat and my mouth starts to water. “There ya go.” He says as he taps the top of the helmet with his hand and laughs. “It’s cute.” He says. I’m crimson. He gets his helmet on and then asks me if I’ve ever been on a motorcycle. Once he learns that I haven’t, he gives me some brief instructions and we get on. “Ok, hands around my waste and hold on tight.” He says excitedly. I’m grinning so hard my face might split in two. “Here we go babe!” I’m holding on super tight to his hard body as he takes off. It is absolutely exhilarating as I feel the wind rush past my face. I have butterflies in my stomach and my skin is tingling all over as air rips past me in what feels like all directions. It’s both scary and thrilling to be on the back of his motorcycle. This is shaping up to be one of the best moments of my life. As we speed down the road, he takes one hand off of the bar in order to reach back and give my thigh a quick squeeze.

I don’t ever want this to end, but soon it does, as we pull onto a side street and up to a gate where he has to enter a code to open it. I’m starting to get more and more nervous as we ride through to the entrance of his house - the word house doesn’t really seem to do it justice. It’s a former military compound that spans the vast majority of this street. I start to feel faint. I can’t believe I’m here. Once he pulls into a parking spot. He hops off and I follow. The entrance, which I’m sure is one of many is amazing. I notice the huge windows lining the walls right away. The estate is surrounded by trees and shrubbery for privacy. As we walk in, I take in the uniqueness of the interior design. High ceilings with exposed beams and checker patterned tiles greet us. I look to my left to see a large winding stairway. This place is amazing. “Wow.” I breathe while enjoying the beauty. “I’ll give you a full tour eventually, but it’s a pretty extensive task, so I think we should focus on getting cleaned up first.” He flashes his pearly whites at me and I feel weak in the knees. “Follow me.” He says as he walks toward the winding stairway. We climb the stairs and I feel like my legs are going to collapse. More walking, I think with a huff. Once we get to the top, he heads through a door on the left and I follow – once inside, I immediately gasp at how beautiful the room is. The room is large with light colored almost white walls, multiple sky lights and huge windows. Pale sandy colored tiles cover the floor I see a large bed in the corner of the room on the left and a huge beautifully tiled deep jetted tub to the right, recessed partially in the floor, right there in the same room! There are a few other pieces of modern furniture in the room but I can’t take my eyes off the bathtub. I swallow hard and take a deep breath. “Make yourself at home. I’ll be right back.” He leaves the room and I walk to one of the small gray couches in the room and take a seat. I feel filthy and start to wonder if I should even touch his furniture in this state. He comes back with a basket of what appear to be toiletries/bath supplies and towels. My heart rate starts to pick up as he sits the basket beside the tub and starts running water. He holds his hand under the heavy stream flowing from the faucet until he feels the temperature is just right before he activates the stopper. I see him grab a bottle with words on it that I can’t read from where I’m sitting but I see the thick liquid as he squeezes the bottle and I assume it’s some sort of bath oil. Once I catch a whiff of it, I close my eyes at the delicious smell. He leaves the room once more and comes back after a few minutes with a steel bucket filled with ice and two bottles of champagne. He has two long flutes in his other hand and he sets the glasses and bucket down on the floor. I can see the tub is nearly filled and the foam bubbles are reaching the top edge. He turns the water off and reaches in the basket to grab some towels. “Ok, it’s all set.” “You can get in first. I want to make good on my offer.” He says with a smirk. “Offer?” I ask with a squeaky voice. “Yes, I told you I wanted to give you a proper massage. Now’s the time. Come over here and get undressed. I’ll look away until you’re under the bubbles if you’d like.” He says, never taking his eyes off of me. “You don’t have to look away.” I say in almost a whisper. He bites his lip. I can’t tell what he’s thinking, but he looks so sexy that I don’t even care.

As I walk over, he grabs the glasses and starts pouring champagne. “I don’t usually drink but I’ll have a couple of sips to celebrate our successful hiking trip and a great day and evening.” He says. “Well, I do drink sometimes, so don’t skimp on my glass.” I say before laughing. He seems to find my statement funny as well as he chuckles. “I’ll do what I can he says.” I continue walking until I’m right next to him and I start to peel my tank top off. Yeah, I didn’t do all this shaving and putting on pretty undies for him to look away. I almost laugh out loud at the thought. I pull my tank top off and I hear him take in a sharp breath. I avoid looking at him as I take off my shoes, socks and leggings and put them in a neat pile on the floor. It’s just me, standing in front of Jared, in my bra and panties. I feel so hot and I’m starting to breathe harder and harder as I unfasten the front closure on my sports bra. Once my breasts are free I have to look at him. In that moment, I just need to see his face in order to gauge what he is thinking. I glance up at him through my lashes and he is staring at me with his big ocean blue eyes like he wants to devour me. I part my lips slightly to make it easier to breathe and I see his teeth catch his bottom lip. I’m getting all flushed watching him gnaw at his lip, so break away from his stare and pull my panties down and kick them off. I can feel myself getting wet. I can still feel his eyes on me as I step into the tub - the temperature of the water is actually perfect. I slowly sink down and let the bubbles engulf my body. The sweet smell of the bath oil overcomes me and I say “Mmm.” Out loud as I lean back to rest my head. Jared hands me the glass of champagne and I take a large sip of it. Liquid courage. I’m going to need it to calm my nerves. I hear Jared scoot around to sit on the edge of the tub behind me. I hear him rubbing his hands together and then I feel his slender fingers caressing my shoulders. I sigh as his masterful fingers work on my shoulders - whatever oil he put on his hands is making them glide with ease all over my skin. I’m panting as he works on my muscles the same as earlier, but this is so much better. “You like that?” He says as I take another huge sip of champagne. “I love it.” I say through a moan. He eases his hands back and forth on my shoulders and down the top of my arms, squeezing a little bit as he goes and it feels exquisite. I take a moment to close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his hands on my body. I just want him to touch me everywhere. This goes on for a while and I bask in the ecstacy of him rubbing all over my skin. I feel his hands move away for a moment and then I feel him taking out my hair tie. He walks over to the faucet with a bucket that I feel like appeared out of nowhere and starts filling it. I don’t know how much more of this I can take. I’m about to combust from pent up tension between my legs. I think back to the dream and how I woke up to his call at the brink of my orgasm. My body is screaming for release. He walks back over and gets back into position. “Lean up.” I obey as I finish my glass of champagne. He grabs the glass and refills it and then gets back to business. I’m starting to feel buzzed as the cold bubbly liquid starts to make my head swim. I feel him pouring some of the water from the bucket to dampen my hair and then he’s rubbing those beautiful hands together with what I assume is shampoo. I feel his fingers start to massage my scalp and it feels delicious. He stops and I hear him shuffling around and I discover what he’s doing. He’s taking off his clothes. “I need a better angle. Scoot up some.” I do as I’m told and scoot forward a bit in the bath. He steps into the tub and sinks down behind me. I’m disappointed that my back was turned when he was taking his clothes off. I’m sure that was a fucking sight to see. He sighs when he’s finally settled in the water. He goes back to massaging my scalp and the feeling is so divine. I can feel my arousal continuing to build with each touch and I feel myself starting to squirm a little. After he rinses my hair, he pulls me toward him so I can rest my back against his hard chest. I scoot my ass back so that I'm as close to him as I can get. His slippery smooth skin feels so warm against my back. He grabs some body wash and starts working up some lather. He starts washing my body with his bare hands as I lean back against him panting and wanting so much more. He starts at my shoulders and works his way down each arm to the tips of my fingers. He goes back up my arms to my shoulders and collar bone and starts lathering me up there. “How does that feel?” he asks me. “Amazing.” I say. My heart starts to beat faster as he moves his hands slowly, lower and lower until they disappear beneath the water and move down close to my breasts. My nipples are so hard as he slides his hands down to cup both of my tits. He groans when he makes contact and starts massaging them softly, making sure to give each nipple extra attention with a gentle pull every few seconds. I’m starting to moan as my insides clench and I can feel my clit starting to tingle. I start to feel his erection form and it’s as if I can make out every single vein as it fills with blood. I’m squirming under his touch and his swollen cock is now pressing into my back. We are both panting and moaning and I’m getting lost in the sea of pleasure. My body is on fire with need for him and I can tell he needs me too. “Fuck.” he says as he grinds his dick into my back. It feels so good, but I know it would feel so much better inside me. He stops his assault on one of my breasts to move one hand down further, he starts massaging my waist and then continues to move his hand further and further down. I want to scream. He continues sliding his hand down and parts my thighs – his other hand is still rubbing my breast. “Are you wet for me?” he asks. “Keep going and find out.” I pant out. It must be the champagne making me this bold. “I can’t wait to feel you.” he says like he can barely contain himself. I brace myself for how it’s going to feel when he finally reaches my pussy. I’m still grinding my back against his stiff dick and I can feel how huge it is. He reaches down and parts my folds to start to stroke my clit up and down. I let out a moan and start to move my hips with the motion of his hand. He starts circling my clit with his fingers and I start to buck my hips. “I love touching you. Do you love it too?” he asks between heavy breaths. “Yeah...I...love it. So fucking much.” I say in between moans. He starts licking and sucking the side of my neck – feeling his tongue swirl sends a surge straight to my clit and I bite my lip hard. I’m leaning my head all the way back and he slides his other hand from my breast to my neck. I start to feel pressure as he wraps his hand around my neck and starts to squeeze gently. It makes me want to come right then and there. “You like that?” He whispers in my ear before letting his tongue graze my earlobe. I moan out a yes and he asks “You want more?” “Please.” Is all I manage to get out, but he wasn’t letting me leave it at that. “Please what?” he growls. “Please. More. Harder.” I say between breathy moans. He wraps his hand around my neck tighter and starts to apply more pressure. Simultaneously, he starts to apply more force to my clit and continues to circle it faster and faster with his finger. I’m lost in desire and I can feel my orgasm building. Between the pressure he’s applying to my neck and his fingers swirling around on my nub, I know that this is going to be the most explosive climax I’ve ever had. I’m moaning and panting and gripping the side of the tub, overcome with pleasure. “I’m going to make you come so fucking hard.” He whispers in my ear and I can feel his breath on me. “Tell me how bad you want it.” he says. I can’t even get any words out – my head is foggy and I continue to moan louder. “Tell me now how bad you want me to make this pussy come. I need to hear it.” he says. “So fucking bad...Jared….I want to you…. to make me come…. It feels so good.” I say through my heavy breathing. “Close your eyes and feel it baby. I want you to feel everything.” he says while continuing to use his hands to play with me like a toy. I slam my eyes shut and focus on the pleasure between my legs. All the nerve endings in my clit are tingling and ready to unleash all of the tension I’ve been holding inside of me. In that moment, the world disappears and silence surrounds me as I float away – I feel like I’m on a cloud of pure bliss as I surrender to the sensation in my core as my orgasm starts to ripple over my whole body. I squeeze my eyes shut tighter and let it overtake me as he pushes me over the edge with his fingers circling as fast as they can. I’m bucking my hips into his fingers and squirming and I feel like I see stars in the darkness behind my eyelids. He squeezes my neck harder and says “Give it all to me.” as I feel my walls contract and my orgasm continues to explode. I moan as the pressure around my neck is almost too much for me to bear. The intensity as I reach my peak is so consuming that it feels like its filling the room – I feel like I’ve just taken some sort of drug as my pussy continues to come while he’s pushing his fingers against my center and continuing to coax waves of wetness from my core. I’m biting my lip as I reach the end of my climax and I can barely breathe. I open my eyes and they feel like they are glazed over – the room looks blurry around me and I’m so spent. He starts releasing the pressure around my neck and we are both breathing heavy as he moves his hand to my thigh to squeeze it. “How was that?” He says as he kisses me on my ear. “It…. Was…. the best ever.” I say, still struggling to catch my breath. “Best ever? Really?.” “Fuck yes.” I say as I let my head fall to the side and rest it on his bare chest. He starts to laugh softly. “Well i look forward to topping that.” He says as he reaches up to pull at my nipple. I shudder as chills run up and down my spine.


	2. Unraveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Jared get even closer - This chapter picks up right where we left off in the bath scene from Chapter 1. This is a shorter one, but it contains a lot of heat! Enjoy!

I’m still coming down from my orgasm and I can’t even believe what just happened. He’s running his fingers up and down my arm and I’m in complete disbelief. My head is spinning a bit...probably from the champagne. I feel my fingers start to prune. I just want to have him inside me - it’s as if my climax was a drug and my body is craving another release. How will I ever stop wanting him? It’s a few minutes before he says anything else. “Well, I guess we had better get out. Are you hungry?” He asks. Yeah, for your dick I think to myself, but I don’t say it aloud. “Yes, starved.” I opt for instead. “Me too.” He growls as he presses his erection into my back. I shiver. He gives me a gentle nudge and I start to move forward. He has enough room to stand up so he steps out of the tub and stands beside it to extend his hand to me. It’s then that I finally am able to see all of him. I gasp. I’ve heard the rumors, I’ve even felt it pressed against me, but nothing could’ve prepared me to see it up close and personal. His length, his thickness was right there before my eyes. Swollen and full of need. I try to memorize every vein in his impressive shaft and I start to picture how it would look sliding in and out of me slowly. My mouth is starting to water. I want to taste it. I realize that he’s still holding his hand out. “I’ll just grab a towel so you can focus on getting out.” He says as he smirks with raised eyebrows. I’m focused on getting off, I think. I almost chuckle. I clear my throat and pull my eyes away from his massive cock so that I can think straight. Fuck. It’s so big. I just stop thinking and try to concentrate on getting out of the bath without falling. He wraps a towel around his waste and tucks it so it stays put. He extends his hand again and I grab it and step out of the tub. I pick up a towel to hide my nakedness and start to dry off. He grabs another towel and steps behind me. I feel him start to work the towel through my hair to dry it. He steps closer and I can feel him pressed against my body. I just want him to take me right there. He smells divine and his manhood is pressed against me through the towel. How does he have so much self control? I feel like I’m going to completely lose it! I just try to relax my breathing while he continues to work the towel through my thick curly strands. Once he’s satisfied, he lays the towel next to the tub. “What would you like to eat? I’ll have my chef prepare something.” He says. “Surprise me.” I say because 1. I completely forgot that I need food to sustain me once I saw his dick and 2. I have no fucking idea what I’d want to eat anyway. He smiles sneakily and walks to the other side of the room near the bed and picks up the phone. After he presses a button, he starts talking. “Hey, can you whip some lunch up for me and a guest? Yeah, something for high energy....” he glanced over and winks at me from across the room “...surprise us.” I smile back. 

Must be nice to just order food like you’re at a hotel. He beckons me with his finger before he sits down on the bed. “He’ll bring it up, so we can wait here.” He pats the bed beside him. I walk over with my towel wrapped around me and plop down beside him. “How do you feel?” He said as he stares into my soul with his ocean blue eyes. “I can’t quite describe it.” I really feel like I’m in a dream. He chuckles. “Well, I guess that could be good or bad.” He says. “Oh, it’s good..I...just can’t put it into the right words.” I whisper as I stare at his perfect lips. “Well, that makes me feel better.” he says with a grin. My eyes drift down to his bare and well-defined torso as he sits beside me on the bed. I just want to reach out and run my hand down his abs. I get chills at the thought. “So, I’m curious about something.” he says and I snap out of my daydream about what I want to do to him. “What’s that?” I ask. “It seemed to me like you liked my hands around your neck. I might be wrong, but it seemed like you enjoyed it.” he says. My mouth goes dry – I instantly flash back to that moment. I’m getting wet again. “I..” I pause. “I think you were reading my signals correctly.” I swallow after I say it. His eyes fill with lust. “What else do you like?” He says as he runs the back of his index finger from my knee up my thigh. I start to squirm. His finger dips under the hem of my towel and I bite my lip as I start to breathe hard. “I like all sorts of things.” I whisper as his hand continues to move up and up, closer to my sex. I can’t handle this. “Is that right?” he says darkly as he’s staring at me with hooded eyes. I can’t even speak, so I nod at him. His hand stops going up my thigh and he slowly starts sliding it down until it slips from beneath my towel and he gently covers my thigh where the towel was just hiked up. “I think I know exactly what your body wants...what it needs...but I just need you to tell me that it’s what you want.” he says in a soft voice. He’s looking at me like he wants me. I can’t pull myself away from his stare. “What does my body want?” I manage to say. “You’re so tightly wound. I can tell. I just want to completely unravel you. You can’t even imagine the things I could for to you. How good I can make you feel, if you let me. Do you want that?” he says while looking at me with anticipation. I pause for a few seconds while I try to catch my breath “Yes….I want it.” I say. I’ve never been so sure of anything. I’m so hot and aroused that now I’m really starting to pant. I can feel sweat forming on my forehead. “You have no idea how much fun we are going to have.” he says with a huge smile. He leans in and closes the distance between us – with our faces just an inch apart, he’s looking into my eyes and I can feel his breath on my mouth. I close the gap between us because I can’t resist and I need to feel his lips on mine. It starts as a gentle kiss, but when I open my mouth a little wider to invite his tongue in, it gets deeper, harder, full of need and lust. His long wet tongue strokes mine and I moan into his mouth as our tongues continue to dance. He reaches up and grips my jaw gently with his hand to further deepen the kiss. I close my eyes, so I can focus on enjoying the taste of him. He’s delicious. He pulls back a little bit for a moment and I open my eyes. I could come at just the sight of his clear blue irises staring back at me. Goodness. Those eyes. He gently bites my bottom lip and then traces it with his tongue. It feels so good that I close my eyes again. He moves one hand down to my towel and then frees my top half so he can knead one of my breasts – I whimper when his fingers pull at my nipple. I’m going to combust. Then all of a sudden, we hear a knock at the door. How long has it been since he ordered the food? “Saved by the knock.” He says and laughs. “I’m not done with you yet.” he winks and goes to the door to grab the tray of food. 

I pull my towel back up and tuck it like before. He comes back and sits it down on the bed and I see that it’s some sort of stir-fry – lots of veggies and there’s a small plate with strawberries covered in dark chocolate. “You don’t mind sharing the same plate do you?” he says. “Not at all.” I smile. He scoops some of the food onto a fork and puts it in front of my mouth. I oblige and open my mouth to let him feed me. The food tastes divine. I close my eyes “Mmm. Delicious.” I say. “I bet you taste delicious too.” He whispers. I shudder. We continue to drink champagne, eat, flirt and laugh for what seems like an hour. “Time for dessert.” He says, staring at me. My heart rate picks up as I eye the strawberries. He picks one up and by this time, the hardened chocolate has started to melt a bit, so I see some coating his fingers. He takes the strawberry and holds it close to my mouth like he did with the food earlier. I obey his silent command and open my mouth to taste it and to my surprise, he traces both of my lips with the strawberry before letting me take a bite. I can feel the stickiness of the chocolate on my lips. I chew slowly and try to savor the moment – it tastes amazing. He leans in and licks the trail of chocolate from each lip, slowly – I have goosebumps all over my body as he stops to gently bite my bottom lip. I’m so hot and bothered while I watch how intense his eyes looks as he gives my mouth his undivided attention. “You like that?” he says. I nod. “I can’t wait to do the same thing to your pussy.” I squirm and squeeze tight in order to get some relief from how hard my clit is throbbing. “I think I would like that even more than what you just did.” I say. “That right?” he says as he looks at me sneakily. “Yes, that’s right.” I grab his hand and take his finger in my mouth to suck the chocolate off of it and he groans. I’m getting bold. Maybe it’s the champagne. “Wait here.” he says. 

He starts to gather everything along with the tray and takes it to sit it on a table across the room. I see him walk over to a door, which appears to be a closet. He reaches in for something and once I notice what it is, I can hear my heartbeat through my ears. I flush all over...it’s a long leather riding crop. A fucking riding crop. My mouth goes dry and I can feel the moisture from my center seeping into the towel I’m still wearing. He walks slowly over to me and I notice how low the towel is sitting on his hips – I want him so bad. Everything about him is divine. He never takes his eyes off of me as he approaches the bed. “Sit right here on the edge of the bed.” He commands and points to the side of the bed where he want’s me to sit. His voice is low and has a hint of sharpness. I obey and sit where he says. He lays the riding crop beside me and steps in front of me. He’s looking me right in the eyes as he slowly brushes the back of his knuckles from my jawbone, down my neck and to my collar bone – he starts stroking my skin back and forth. I splay my hands beside me on the bed to stabilize my shaking body. He slides his hand down my chest and pulls the towel until it’s open and I’m naked before him. He places one hand on my chest and gently pushes me, so that I’m laying on my back. My legs are dangling over the side of the bed and I feel his knee in between them as he parts them. I lean up on my elbows to watch him and he sinks down onto his knees on the floor in front of me, so that his face is eye level with my core. He takes his hands and runs them from the tips of my toes, all the way up my shins and then up my thighs. He slides his hands down to my knees and spreads my legs further apart. I see his tongue peek out and he bites his bottom lip as he spreads my legs wider – his eyes are focused on my sex and I can tell he’s so turned on by the intensity in his eyes. His hands are going back up my thighs slowly as he finally reaches my center and he brushes my lips, which are now slick with arousal, with both of his thumbs. I whine and arch my back. He parts my lips with his thumbs and groans. “God….” he says as I see him licking his lips again. He swallows. “So fucking wet for me. Look at this beautiful sweet pussy. I can’t wait to taste you.” His words are making me come undone. He brushes my clit with one of his thumbs and I gasp at the feeling. I swear I could come right now. I don’t think I’m going to last long.. “Fuck.” he says. “I need to taste you.” he breathes out. He leans in and when his long, warm tongue touches my clit, I feel an explosion of pleasure between my legs. He starts licking me up and down softly and I spread my legs as wide as they will go to make it easy for him. He’s moaning each time he licks me and he’s pulling me apart more and more. “Shit, you taste so fucking good.” he says in between his licks, which are now starting to become more frantic. I can feel my orgasm building already from each wave of intensity as his continues to lick and suck my clit. I think he can sense it too, so he stops. 

Dammit! He stands up, still between my legs and he’s breathing heavy. His lips are wet and parted. “Touch yourself, but don’t come...That’s all mine.” he says as he undoes his towel. It drops to the floor and his erection is right in front of me. I want to touch him, but instead, I follow his instructions and I start massaging my breasts. “Like this?” I say. “Yeah baby, just like that.” He takes one hand and rubs it between my legs to coat it with a mixture of my arousal and his own saliva. I see him wrap his hand around his cock and start stroking it back and forth. It’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. I take my right hand and move it from my breast, down my rib cage, past my belly-button and down between my thighs. I part my lips and start to circle my clit with my middle finger. I’m soaking wet and my finger feels so good where his tongue has just been. I start to grind and circle my hips as I play with myself. I bite my lip and let out a moan. “Fuck, you’re so sexy Victoria. Keep playing with that pussy for me. Spread it open.” I spread my lips open with one hand and tease my nub with my fingers. “Oh god.” I moan as I take myself higher. I insert one finger and start stroking my walls. “Fuck!” he hisses, while he’s squeezing and pulling on his cock. I’m watching him as I continue to stroke myself and I can see the veins in his arm coursing with blood as he massages his shaft from the base to the tip. I can feel myself about to come, so I stop finger-fucking myself and sit up. 

I gently grab his wrist to stop his hand from tugging on his manhood. I lean forward just a bit to grip his length and I swirl my tongue around the tip. “Shit!” he hisses as I take the head into my mouth and start to apply suction. He steps in just a little bit closer and I start to move my mouth further down his dick so that I can take more. He places his hand gently on the back of my head. He’s so stiff and smooth and he tastes so good. “Ah….fuck!” he moans as his hips start to thrust gently every time I move my mouth forward. “Your mouth feels so good on my cock. Keep sucking it.” I continue to pull him in deeper and deeper and start to suck harder. It’s as if my tongue can feel every single pulsing vein in his shaft. He’s moaning and breathing hard and I really just want to take him over the edge. I push my mouth so far that I can feel the tip of his dick at the back of my throat. I keep pushing until I swallow the head and I’m deep-throating him. He groans loudly “That shit is so fucking good.” he manages to get out and he’s thrusting into my mouth harder and harder. He moans and whines as he continues to fuck my throat and I look up at him. It turns me on even more to watch him coming undone. I take him into my throat one last time and force my mouth so far that I can feel my bottom lip at the base of his balls. “Ahh...god! You’re gonna make me come.” he says as he pulls back to slide out of my mouth. 

He can barely breathe and he’s panting as he says “Not yet.” I look at his chest, which is now glistening with sweat and I can tell he’s trying to catch his breath. “I can already tell you’re going to be the death of me.” he says. I can barely steady my own breathing, so I just look at him and bite my lip as my eyes fill with lust. “Get on your hands and knees on the bed.” he says. I do as he says and position my self on my hands and knees. “Do exactly what I tell you to do. Ok?” he says. “Ok.” I breathe. “Spread your knees apart.” he whispers as he climbs onto the bed behind me. I do it and I arch my back as I flash back in my mind to the dream I had. I’m going to lose it. “Yeah, just like that.” his tone has changed...it’s more demanding...it’s sexy and I’m loving every moment as I anticipate what he’s going to do to me. He starts massaging my ass. “What do you want me to do to you?” He asks and I’m caught off guard, so I try to think of what to say. I may have taken too long because I feel the sharp snap of the riding crop on my backside. “Ah!” I say at the surprise of the leather making contact with my skin. It stings and I know I’ll have a welt, but I loved the way it felt. “I’ll ask you again, what do you want me to do to you?” I’m actually enjoying this game and I want to feel that leather on me again, so I don’t say a word. He comes down on my other ass cheek with the crop. It feels so intense, that I feel like I’m going to climax just from this alone. Goosebumps spring up all over my body as I start to quiver. He doesn’t even ask the question again before he snaps me again, once on each cheek and then he positions the crop under me to snap me once on my nipple. I scream when it makes contact – it stings...bad...but I feel an intense wave of pleasure shoot straight to my center, every time he swats me with the riding crop. He rubs the tip of the riding crop on my clit and I just can’t take anymore. I need him inside me. “I want you to fuck me.” I say with confidence. I’ve never wanted anything more. I feel like I need him buried in me. I push my ass back a bit to show him. I feel him lay the riding crop down and I think to myself that we definitely need to use that again. Today has been too much for me and I’m done with the games. I want to be fucked hard...like never before. He inserts a finger into me. “You’re so wet. It’s just leaking out of you. This is what I like.” he says as he starts to stroke my walls. He inserts another finger and I whimper loudly. “I want your dick in me!” I whine out. “You’ll get it baby.” he says. “I want it now.” I say. “That right? You can’t wait, huh?” I can feel the smile in his voice. “Ok then.” he says calmly. 

He slides his fingers out of me and I feel the pressure of the head of his cock pushing at my entrance. He leisurely inserts just the tip and then pulls it out. I’m trying to push my ass back further because I need him to go deeper, but his hand is gripping my hip to hold me in place. “Slow….you’re so tight” he hisses as he takes his other hand and gathers my hair as if he’s pulling it into a ponytail. He yanks my head back and pulls on my hair hard. “Be patient.” he says in a low voice as he continues to slide into me deliciously slow, burying himself a little bit deeper each time. Every time he slides in and out, I whine. It’s not enough and I begin to lose control. My desire for him has overcome my brain, my body and all my senses. He’s dick feels so good slipping into me, but as he goes deeper, it’s starts to hurt a little, which makes me even more wet for him. I really can’t take it any more. I start to grind my hips to coax him further in. “Oh...god...please...Jared!” I say. He pulls my hair harder so that my head is back as far as humanely possible. “Please what? Tell me what you want. I need you to say it.” he says in a lusty tone while he’s continuing to slide his dick into me little by little. “Fuck me. Hard.” I say. He pauses and then slams into me. I scream as I feel his thickness plunge into me and his pelvis slaps against my backside. He doesn’t pull back immediately and I can feel just how deep inside of me he is. I’m slick with sweat and so is he. We’re skin to skin and I’ve never felt anything better than this. I’m experiencing pain and intense pleasure all at the same time and my head is swimming from all the sensations. He slowly slides his dick back, almost all the way out and then he slams into me again. “Ahh!” I scream. “You said you wanted it hard. I’m going to make you sore. You’re so fucking tight.” he says as he starts to thrust faster and harder. He’s pulling my hair and sinking into me over and over and I’m gripping the sheets and enjoying the fullness of his cock. I can feel him stretching me with his thickness and I never want this to end. I’m pushing back to meet his pounding hips, hungrily. The room is filled with the sounds of our lust as we dissolve into our pleasure. I can feel him pulsing in side me as I clench around him. I feel like a wild animal as let my desire take over me. I’m filled with a need that only he can meet. He keeps thrusting frantically and I feel my breasts bouncing as he continues to roughly ravage me from behind. He’s taking me higher and higher and I feel my walls starting to contract. “Fuck! I feel you baby.” he says as he continues to pound into me while gripping my hair in one hand and squeezing my hip with the other. “I’m going to make you come so hard.” he huffs out while he continues to thrust faster and faster. I feel my climax building and my whole body is tingling. “You’re almost there. I can tell baby. Close your eyes.” he says in between labored breaths. I squeeze my eyes shut and I can barely breathe. “Fuck….Jared...I’m going to come!” I exclaim. “Come for me.” He says as he pulls my hair even harder and I can feel my neck getting sore. When my orgasm hits, it completely shatters me. It’s as if time stands still when the explosion of pleasure rocks my center. I don’t only feel it there, at the apex of my thighs, but I feel it all over my body to the tips of my fingers and toes. He’s continuing to push inside of me over and over and I’m completely coming undone. I can’t think of anything, but the ecstasy that is consuming my pussy and the friction of his swollen member stretching my walls. I feel tears start to well up behind my closed eyelids. While I continue to ride the wave of my orgasm that is still hitting my insides like lightening bolts, I feel him start to pulse inside of me. I know he’s close. When the intensity of my climax starts to slow, I instantly feel spent. My clit is still pulsing with the aftershock of my orgasm and my whole body feels overwhelmed. He’s still gripping my hair and he’s starts pumping even faster between our moans. “Fuck….shit….Victoria!” he says through clenched teeth as his dick throbs inside me. I clench my walls as hard as I can. “Ahh!” he says and I feel the eruption of his semen as he spills into me. 

When I feel the last drip, he starts to slow his hips and he releases his grip on my hair. We are both weak and panting. I let my head fall forward a bit. I’m still on my hands and knees, shaking and he’s still inside of me. There’s an intense connection between us in this moment. It feels like our souls are in sync. I feel him lean over to rest his head on my back. His breath tickles my skin. “So, how was that?” he says, still breathing heavy. After a pause, I say in a soft voice “Consider me completely unraveled.” I can feel his smile against my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you're liking the story so far! ;)


	3. Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right where Chapter 2 left off with the bedroom scene. In this chapter, Victoria and Jared collide in more ways than one.

Jared slowly begins to pull out of me and I wince – we both collapse onto the bed, breathing heavily. I lay on my side and he lays down beside me to face me. We’re looking into each other’s eyes and I can’t tell what he’s thinking. “That was...” he starts. “Explosive.” is the word he decides on. “Yeah…that’s one word to describe it.” I say and we both chuckle. He starts running his finger tips up and down my arm as he looks at me with his clear blue eyes. “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.” he says. He sounds almost conflicted. We just lay there looking at each other. “Hey, so what are you doing later on tonight?” he asks. “No plans.” I say plainly, wondering what he’s going to say next. “I’m having some friends over. Do you want to join us?” He asks. He’s inviting me to a party? I wonder who is going to be here. “Sure, ok.” I say. “You sure?” he asks. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be here.” I smile. “Would you mind if I brought a friend along? My friend, Liz.” I say. “The more the merrier!” he says with a grin as he squeezes my arm. I roll over onto my back and look up at the ceiling. I really am living a dream. We lay there in silence for quite some time – the only sound in the room is our breathing. Then, it hits me. I better get home so I can fill Liz in and also figure out what I’m going to wear to this party! “Well, if I’m going to make it back tonight for the get together, I think I’d better get going.” I say. But really, I never want to leave. “So soon?” he says like he doesn’t want me to go. I feel butterflies in my stomach. “Yeah, I just don’t know how long it’ll take me to get ready.” I say with a smile. He pauses. “Ok, then.” he says as he starts to roll over to get up off of the bed. I do the same. Once I sit up, I groan softly. He wasn’t lying about making me sore. I can’t help but think about how delicious it all was...the pain of him being buried deep inside me...the pleasure of him stretching me so wide. I sigh. “You good?” he says as he wraps his towel around him and walks around the bed to stand in front of me. I look up at him and nod. I’m eye level with his navel, the hardness of his abs is right in front of me as he stands there. He leans down to give me a quick peck on the forehead. “Ok, the sooner you get going, the sooner you can be back here with me.” he winks. Dammit, he makes me so weak. I stand up to grab my towel and my legs feel wobbly. Goodness, what has he done to me? I wrap my towel around me as I head over to my pile of clothing and start slipping everything back on – I reach into my pack and grab a fresh pair of panties that I thought I wouldn’t need. Who am I kidding. I was hoping I needed them. I slip them on and then start to slide into the rest of my clothes. He puts on a pair of sweatpants and remains shirtless. It’s maddening to look at his hard torso and not want to jump on him, but I keep my composure. “I’ll call my driver to take you home.” I don’t object. “Will you be needing a ride here tonight too?” he asks politely. “Oh, no. I’ll be perfectly fine getting here, but thank you. If you could just let me know what the address is. I have no sense of direction.” He chuckles. “Here, I’ll put it in your phone.” He takes my phone and types it in my notepad. He walks over to get his phone and calls his driver to come pick me up and we wait and chat until he gets there. Once he’s there, we get up and walk toward the door. “I had the most amazing time with you today.” he says. He almost sounds shy and I’m surprised. “Me too.” I say as I grin back at him. He walks behind me to the door and once we reach it, he’s takes my arm and spins me around so that he can press his lips against mine. He slides one hand up my arm, shoulder and neck until he reaches my jaw to grip it gently. I open my mouth to welcome his delicious tongue inside. The kiss only lasts for a few moments, but I can feel the electricity building in my veins as it deepens. He slows and pulls away and we both take a deep breath to steady ourselves. He’s staring at my lips as he says “I’ll see you tonight.” “Can’t wait.” I breathe, before I turn around to open the door and make my exit.

I can’t keep the grin off of my face when I think about everything that has transpired between yesterday and today. As I hurry into the car, I make sure to continue to contain myself so that the driver won’t see me freak out. I take out my phone and fire off a text to Liz. “Where are you? My place within the next 30 minutes. You HAVE to be there and you will not believe everything that I’m going to tell you!” I blush as think about everything he did to my body and how amazing it all felt. I try to calm my nerves on the ride home. When I get to my place, I sink down on the couch and close my eyes in order to gather my thoughts. It’s been at least 30 minutes, and I’m startled out of my trance when I get a text from Liz “I’m outside. Get the door!” When I open the door, she almost tackles me with a hug! “Hiiiiiiii!” she says as she kisses my cheek. She’s wrapping one leg around me being silly and I’m laughing uncontrollably. I love her. “Ok, so, I need to know NOW, what happened. What the hell, Tori!” she says. “Let me make us some drinks because we’re going to need them for this story I’m about to tell you.” I say. I make us some screwdrivers. I start telling the story to her, at least everything that I can recall and I can tell she’s in total disbelief...I have to pause multiple times while we giggle and fall over. As I’m telling her every detail, it doesn’t even seem real to me. It sounds like I’m talking about someone else’s life. When I get to the end of the story, her mouth is wide open...she pauses for a while and I’m staring at her waiting for her reaction for what feels like an eternity, when all of a sudden, she screams to the top of her lungs and falls over. We both burst into laughter. “I cannot…..believe! Tori! FUCK!” she has her hand clasped over her mouth. “Ok, but that’s not all.” I say. I’m trying to fight back the smile. “How could there possibly be more?! What in the actual...” she exclaims. “So, we are….as in me and you….are going to a party tonight at his house. I will NOT take no for an answer. You’re coming with me and that’s that.” I say. Her eyes get big and she rolls off of the couch onto the floor and screams. We both start laughing. It’s the most amazing news I could give her. She’s rolling on the floor in a fit of excitement. Then she stops abruptly and sits up to look at me “Wait. What time? And….what the fuck are we going to wear?” she says. It’s now 7pm and the sun is lowering. “We have about 3, maybe 4 hours.” I say. When he put his address in my phone, he also put a time of ‘about 10p’. “Oh shit! We have to hurry then. I’m going to make us look fab!” she says as she squeals and claps. My best friend is a lunatic and I love it. We start rummaging through my closet to try to pick some options. We wear about the same size, even though she’s considerably taller, so we’re choosing for the both of us. I don’t know who is going to be at this party or what the hell I should wear so I just opt for casual. I put together my Nirvana cropped top, a pair of distressed short shorts and ankle booties. We get dressed and do our makeup, paying attention to every detail. By this time it’s 9:45pm and we’ve had 2 drinks each. It’s getting obvious that we’re just not up to driving. I can feel the warm buzz all over my body from the alcohol and anticipation of seeing him again. My phone dings and it’s a text from him….from Jared. ‘I can’t wait to see you. Xo’ I melt inside when I read it. I show Liz and we both grin with excitement as we continue to get ready. “So, we’re going to have to Uber, because I’m buzzed and so are you.” I say to her. We agree.

Once we put the final touches on our hair and makeup, I call our Uber and we wait. And wait. It seems like it takes forever for the Uber driver to arrive, so we take a tequila shot and once we’re in the car, we’re feeling beyond good. We’re laughing and talking and having the best time and when we pull onto his street, I start to get super anxious. Liz is looking in her compact mirror, adjusting her makeup. I’m a ball of nerves. I haven’t seen him in a few hours, but the things he’s done to me...I can’t stop thinking about it. When we pull up to the gate, I call him and he buzzes us in. We walk to the door that I was at earlier and walk in as he told me to do on the phone just a moment ago. I can hear music playing and talking/laughter, so we follow the sounds until we end up in a room that appears to be a great room. “Oh my gosh, girl.” Liz says as we approach the doorway to the room – she’s amazed. I see maybe about 15 people scattered about the large room. Lots of beautiful people. More women than men. I start to feel self-conscious when I look around at them. Then, I see him. He’s walking toward me and wearing a white long sleeve tee and light blue lounge pants with a red stripe down each side. My mouth goes dry and Liz nudges me so hard that I think I might tip over. He’s smiling as he walks up to me and embraces me with a peck on the cheek. “Hi. I’m so glad you came” he says with a smirk as he looks at me like we have a secret between us. We do. He whispers in my ear “You look amazing.” “So do you.” I say with a grin. “Ahem.” Liz is trying to break us out of our bubble and I almost laugh. “This is Liz. And Liz, this is Jared.” I introduce them. “Hi Liz. Welcome. Glad to have you here!” he says with a wide smile. “The pleasure is all mine Mr. Leto!” she says with a wink and she extends her hand for a shake. She’s so naturally charming. “I’ll introduce you to some of my friends.” he says as he grabs my elbow and he walks into the room toward some people. “Hey guys, this is Tori. And this is Liz” I am surprised he introduces me as Tori rather than Victoria, but I don’t think about it too much. “Tori/Liz, this is Alex, Jamie, Casey, Chloe and Emma. Of course, you’ve already met Shannon, Tori. Liz/Shannon, Shannon/Liz.” we all say hello. Liz sparks up a conversation with the group because that’s just who she is. Jared looks at me “Hey, let’s go gets some drinks.” He turns “Hey Liz, what would you like?” “Surprise me.” she says with a smile and it reminds me of earlier...when I was here...in his house. God. He grabs me by the waist and l start to tingle all over. He leads me to the kitchen where there are all sorts of hors d’oeuvres and different bottles of spirits. As soon as we are in the kitchen and away from everyone else, he pushes me against the counter. “I know it’s only been a few hours, but I missed you.” he breathes as he grips my hips hungrily and presses his body against mine. He starts kissing me and the world around us slips away as I close my eyes and relish in the taste of him. He’s deepening the kiss as he’s stroking the front of my neck just barely squeezing it. His mouth is so wet and his lips are so perfect against mine that I want to let out a moan as his slippery mouth devours mine, but I don’t. I don’t want anyone to hear us, so I let his tongue tease my mouth over and over again in silence. He pulls back as I’m panting and spins me around so that I’m facing the counter now. He drags one finger from my waistband, up across my belly-button and his hand dips beneath the hem of my top. I shiver. He continues to move upward and under my shirt to cup my breast. I let out a sigh as he massages it softly, with my bra as the only filter between his hand and my now heated flesh. “God.” he says. He’s grinding his hips and pressing his erection into my ass. He has me pinned against the counter as he starts to nip and suck on the left side of my neck while continuing to massage my breast. He’s using his other hand to hold my hip to keep me steady. He starts to move back a bit and pulls me by my hips along with him, so that he has space to run his hand down the front of my body, slowly until he reaches the waistband of my shorts to undo the button and then pull down the zipper. His fingertips brush the top of my panties and then he slides them beneath the lacy fabric until he reaches my center, which is now slick with need. I let my head fall back to rest on his shoulder while he starts to stroke my clit up and down with his middle finger. I bite back a moan while he begins to work me back and forth. I’ve been wet since I’ve laid eyes on him, so his hand has no trouble as he slides it up and down between my legs. I’m starting to grind my hips and push my ass into his manhood while he’s standing behind me. “Fuck. Are you ever not wet?” he whispers in my ear as he continues to play with me. I can feel that delicious feeling continuing to build while he’s sliding his finger between my lips and I’m about to explode. I know it’s only been a few hours, but I’ve missed his hands, his body, him. It all feels so incredibly overwhelming. “I want to scream.” I say through pants of pleasure. “Don’t.” he says through clenched teeth while he’s grinding his hips into me and breathing heavy. I can’t help but to think about the fact that someone, anyone might walk around the corner into the kitchen and see us. “When I make you come, don’t make a sound. Bite down on my finger. I don’t care what you do, but don’t make a sound.” he says as he inserts the middle finger from his other hand into my mouth horizontally. I run my tongue along it and start to lick and suck it as we both grind our hips. He starts to circle my clit with his fingers. I feel my whole body start to shake and I know that I’m close. He inserts a finger inside me to stroke my walls. “You’re about to come. I know you are….I can feel it. Just remember what I said.” he whispers before gently biting my earlobe. He pulls his finger out of me and starts circling my clit quickly and deliberately. I’m now bucking my hips and trying to reach that sweet release that only he can give me. Suddenly, I feel my climax pulsing through my veins and all over my body. I bite down on his finger that I’ve been holding between my teeth, as hard as I can. I can’t help it. I want to scream, to moan, but I can’t. There are people just around the corner, and I don’t want them to hear. The whole thing is so fucking hot. The pleasure from my core is rippling all over me. “Feel it baby.” he says as he continues to stroke me until I’m in pure bliss. I clamp down even harder on his finger with my teeth and I taste blood as I break into his skin. He lets out a deep, but quiet growl. I can tell he’s enjoying this just as much as I am. I try to steady my body and my breathing as my orgasm shakes my entire core. I ride the wave as long as I can until it finally fades and I come down, panting, hot and spent. What the fuck just happened? I feel like when I’m around him, I just can’t help myself. Can he not either? I just can’t resist him. My head is spinning. He slowly slides his hand up and out out of my shorts. He waits a moment, standing there behind me, before he says “That was fun.” My back is still turned to him, but I can feel the smile in his voice. I can only manage to nod. “Maybe later, when can finish what we started here, but for now...drinks.” He says before walking toward one of the three sinks in his kitchen to wash his hands.

I turn around. Just seeing him lather his hands up with soap is sexy to me. I’m watching him and wondering how he is even real. “So, how has your day been since I last saw you?” He asks. I lean on the counter while fastening my shorts, still fighting to breathe. “It was fine…. I’d have to say that it has just taken a turn for the best.” I say with a smile. “How has your day been?” I ask in return. “Pretty good. I did some work and then a few folks starting arriving.” He says while reaching in a nearby drawer to grab a bandage. “I’m sorry about that...about your finger….I...got caught up in the moment.” I say feeling guilty and flushed. “Don’t give it a second thought. It was fucking hot if I’m being honest. And I’m not fragile…..you definitely surprised me.” He says with a chuckle. “How so?” I say, truly curious. “You seem shy, but you’re feisty. I like that about you.” I start to blush. “What else do you like about me?” I ask. Ugh. Why did I ask him that? It’s too much too soon. I’m curious, but I’m instantly mad at myself for asking. He walks over to me with his face just inches from mine “I like a lot about you...but if I get into all of it now, I might lay you on this counter…..and you know the rest.” He’s towering over me and looking at me like he’s hungry. I swallow the lump in my throat. “Later, though.” He smiles. I let out a sigh. “Ok, let’s get these drinks done before they come looking for us!” He’s grinning. I help him mix drinks and we head back into the room with the others. I try to act normal like what happened in the kitchen didn’t happen. Liz is laughing it up with the group when we get back. “Jesus, Jared...how did you hurt yourself that quick!?” Emma says. Everyone pauses as Emma gestures at his bandaged finger. “Oh, it happened while I was slicing up the lemons. It’s nothing.” He laughs and nudges me in a way where no one else can see. I smile. “Leave it to him.” Chloe says. And right then, I notice how beautiful she is. With tanned skin and dark hair and features, she looks like a model. I start to wonder if she is while my eyes wander down her body and I see her long legs. Does he have any unattractive friends? Seriously! They leap into a conversation about some previous story that I wasn’t around for, so I drift off into my head to think about the last 24 hours.

Liz walks over and says “C’mon! Let’s mingle!” She then whispers “I see some hot guys over there. I know you’re all eyes for Jared, but I’m unattached and un...enamoured! Yeah, I just made that word up.” We laugh. I let Jared know we are going to go get acquainted with some of the other folks. Liz better be glad I love her because this is not my way to approach a party! I’m more of the ‘stay on one side of the room and only talk to people I already know’ type of girl. Oh well, we start our journey and Liz is really working the room. I watch her in awe as she makes everyone laugh. Everyone seems so drawn to her. It’s amazing. I see Jared walk across the room to talk to a group of 3 girls. More girls that look like models. They are giggling and tossing their hair as he speaks to them. I keep glancing over and trying to gauge what they could possibly be talking about. I start to feel a tinge if jealousy and insecurity. Snap out of it girl! He just had his way with you in the kitchen! He’s so hot for you! I’m trying to convince myself. Ugh. I see one of the girls lean in and wrap her arms around his neck. She leans in and kisses him right next to his mouth and he kisses her cheek back. They are way too close for comfort and I start to feel the needles of jealousy prick my ears and face. I’m now full on staring in his direction in disbelief. They seem to be flirting. Heavy. And he’s enjoying it! This goes on for at least 10 minutes. The laughing, the gentle touching, the flirting. It seems like thousands of thoughts flash through my mind. He’s not mine. We aren’t exclusive. He said he likes me, but maybe I’m just a conquest. I feel hurt. I don’t know why I am feeling this way. This is just a fun fling that no one ever said would turn into anything. Right? I see his hands wrap around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck again. Liz sees me and what I’m looking at. “We should go introduce ourselves.” She says with a huff. At that moment, he lifts ‘model girl’ up and twirls her around while she laughs and giggles. She’s throwing her had back as she seems to be grabbing onto him tighter and tighter. I can’t take seeing anymore of this. “Let’s get out of here.” I say. I open my phone and request an Uber. Turns out there’s one not far away and can get here in about 7 minutes. Thank goodness. “Let’s go outside and wait.” I say. I feel tears well up in my eyes but I push them back. What the fuck is wrong with me!? I am mentally laying claim to a man, a famous millionaire rock star, Oscar winner, when he doesn’t belong to me! I have lost control. Liz and I slip outside without anyone noticing. Now I just have to hope he doesn’t realize that I’m not in the room before the Uber arrives. “Girl. I understand.” Liz says after a few moments, without me even having to say anything. She knows me and what I’m thinking. She doesn’t say anything else while we wait for the Uber and I’m grateful for it. When it finally pulls up, I glance back at the house. Well, it was fun while it lasted. My phone rings as we are climbing into the car. It’s him. I hit ignore. He calls again. Ignore. He calls one more time and I just let it ring. I get a text. “Hey where’d you go?” It says. I don’t reply. “Let’s go to your place and get drunk! The night is young!” Liz says as she nudges me. I have to laugh. “C’mon girl. You just had the best last couple of days with him. Just focus on that. You will figure everything out.” She pecks me on the cheek. I smile at her. We ride to my place and when we go in, I pull off my boots at the door and throw them to the side and beeline straight to my kitchen. I quickly pour some drinks for Liz and myself and we sit on the couch to sip. “Well. That was fun while it lasted. Oh yeah...we actually….kinda…. fooled around while we were in the kitchen.” I say. “What the fuck! Tori!” She says. “Yeah.” And I actually burst into laughter. “It was so good. Hot. And then....” I pause. “He started hanging with model chick.” She says in a somber tone. “Yeah. Model Chick.” I say. “Maybe they are just friends?” She’s looking at me with love. I glare at her and roll my eyes. I hear my phone ding. Text from Jared. “Hey, hope you’re ok. Sad that you left. I hope we can see each other before I head out of town tomorrow night. Xo J.” I turn my sound off on my phone and turn it face down. I need to get my head together before I even think about responding to him. Liz and I drink more and chat it up about random things until I feel sort of drunk and I start to drift off. We climb into bed and I slide into a deep sleep.

I awaken to Liz shaking me. “Tori! Get up girl. Let’s go get breakfast.” My sight is blurry and I’m not in the mood to be bothered. “What time is it?” I growl out. “9am!” She exclaims. I lift my head off of the pillow and I feel the headache from my hangover come to life. “Ugh!” I let my head lower and I turn back over and try to ignore her. “I’m not letting you stay in bed all day. You had a rough night and we are going to get pretty and go have breakfast. After we eat, we will see how you feel before we make any plans for the day!” She beaming. It’s early and I really just need her to calm down. How is she not hungover? I take a pillow off the bed and hurl it at her head. “Ugh! Stop with all the energy!” I say to her. She laughs and tosses the pillow back at me. I roll over and sit up. “Gatorade. Water. Something.” I say and she bursts into laughter. She brings me ibuprofen and water and I chug it. She’s making coffee. I can smell it. What would I do without her? She brings me a fresh cup and I start to sip it. This is just what I need. It takes me about 30 minutes to really get my bearings. I’m glaring at her as she paces the room, cleaning up. I go shower and get myself as presentable as I can. I have my hair in a high bun and opt for a white tank, a denim mini skirt, and wedges. As we head outside, it’s bright, sunny and warm and I appreciate the outside air. We head to one of our favorite spots, the Griddle Cafe in LA and we find a table outside. We order as much food as we can to try to help combat our hangovers. The more we talk and eat, I start to feel more like myself. Less like I’m outside of my own body like I’ve been feeling the last couple of days with Jared. I’ve been living in a fantasy and it’s only now that I’m starting to come down off my cloud and back into reality. We are laughing about something or another while we finish the last of our huge pile of food, when my phone rings. It’s him. I turn my phone around to show Liz who it is that is calling. “You can’t avoid him forever, Tori.” Liz says with raised eyebrows. “Whatever.” I say. I decide to answer. “Hello.” I’m formal and as short as I can be with my tone. Why am I doing this? He’s done nothing wrong! “Hi!” He says cheerfully. “I was worried when I didn’t hear from you. You left last night without saying goodbye and then I couldn’t get a hold of you. You ok?” He says. “Oh yeah, I’m good.” I say in a pleasant tone. “Why did you leave?” He asks. “I was just really tired and needed to go.” I say. I’m lying. “I know I haven’t known you long, Victoria, but I can tell something is wrong. Can I see you?” I pause long enough for him to say “You still there?” “Err, yeah. Ok.” I say. “You at home?” He asks. “No, I’m with Liz at the Griddle Cafe.” I say back. She’s looking at me and starting to smile while she covers her mouth. I wave her away with my hand. “Ok, I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” He says. “Ok.” I say and immediately hang up. I look at Liz. “Fuck. He’s coming here.” I say and she gasps. “Why? What are you going to say to him?” She asks. “I don’t know and I don’t know!” I say. My heart starts racing. I don’t know what is about to happen. Do I even want to see him? Of course I do. I just don’t know what to say to him or whether I should tell him exactly how I feel. I don’t even know exactly how I feel, though! “I’ll stay with you until he gets here and then I’ll go so you can talk.” She smiles at me.

When I see him walking up from down the street, I notice of course that he looks as breathtaking as ever. He has on a graphic tank top and black and white printed lounge pants. His hair is down, hanging past his shoulders in shiny, dark, soft waves and he’s wearing over-sized sunglasses. I can see the definition of his shoulders and biceps from where I’m sitting. I cross my legs and ignore the tingling sensation between them. “Oh god, here he comes.” I breathe out to Liz. “You’ve got this.” She says. He walks up and leans down to hug Liz. “So nice to see you again.” She says hi back. He leans over to embrace me and I smell his scent. I close my eyes and it surrounds me like a sweet, intoxicating cloud. Focus! I tell myself in my head. He leans in to hug me and then stands back up. “Can we go somewhere to talk?” He asks. “I’m going to get going, so you can talk. I have some errands.” Liz says as she stands up. I stand up to hug her. “Call me later.” She says softly in my ear before she leaves. “Hey, want to go for a drive?” He says to me after Liz is gone. “Sure.” I say. We walk to his car and he opens my door for me to hop in. We are driving down the road in silence at first. “So, how’s your morning been?” He says, trying to bridge the noticeable distance between us with his words. “Fine so far. Had a bit of a headache but doing better now. How has yours been?” I ask. “Glad to hear you’re doing better. It’s been ok. Just wondering about you and how you are.” He says. I feel my slightly chilly demeanor melt a little. We are slowing and pulling into a spot at a nearby lookout. The view is pretty amazing. Mountains and trees as far as I can see. I look to my left and right and I don’t see anyone around. “C’mon, let’s talk outside.” He says. We hop out and step out into the sunlight. I immediately notice how quiet, how peaceful it is out here. We walk around to one side of his Mercedes G class. I lean against it and he stands in front of me facing me. It’s such a nice day out – I feel the warmness of the sun wrap around me like a blanket. He’s standing there looking at me with curiousity. “So…tell me what’s bothering you...honestly.” He says. I choose my words carefully. “I...think I just...” I can’t finish. “You what?” He asks. I pause for a moment. “I think I started to feel really invested in this thing between us. Whatever it is….” I say. It’s a struggle to get the words out. He looks genuinely confused. “Why do you think you’re too invested?” He asks. I wait a beat before replying. “I think it’s just unrealistic for me to want more from you. You’re surrounded by models and beautiful women and you’re always working or busy.” I stop. “I just don’t fit into your world like those women do.” Even though I don’t mean to, I put emphasis on those women. He inches closer to me. “Listen, that girl last night...” I interrupt. “See? That’s the thing. You don’t have to explain anything to me. You’re not obligated to. We aren’t together like that, so don’t feel the need. It is what it is.” “But I want to.” His eyes seem sincere. “She’s a friend. She was a little intoxicated. I was just trying to calm her from making a scene over everything and nothing, which I’ve seen her do when she’s under the influence. That’s all it was.” He says. He gets closer and tips my chin up with his hand. “Ok?” He asks. “Ok.” I say. I’m still not fully over it, but I just want to be close to him right now. I don’t know if I have the energy or willpower to continue to dwell on it. He smells divine. His hair is so shiny and I look at his perfect lips. My mouth starts to water. “I leave to go out of town tonight and I want us to be on good terms before then. I really like you... I find you fascinating and since I first saw you and started to get to know you, I’ve constantly wanted you around me. I know it’s only been a few days and all of this is crazy, but I want us to continue to get to know each other. Even if we decide we just want to be friends and nothing more.” My head is spinning and trying to take in everything he’s saying. “Will you give me a chance to continue to get to know you?” He asks with his wide blue eyes staring into my soul...I pause to really consider it. “Ok.” I say. It’s all I can muster.

“Ok.” he says as he closes the distance between us. He gently presses his mouth against mine and it feels like he’s asking for permission. It seems like it’s been ages since I’ve tasted his soft smooth lips, even though it was just last night. It feels so amazing as he holds his hard body against mine and pins me against the car. I moan into his mouth as his tongue explores mine. He pulls back and we breathe heavy. My eyes are filled with lust as I stare at him. “Tell me what you really want right now. Be honest.” He says. I think about what I truly want in the moment. I hook my fingers into the top of his waistband and tug gently. “I want you.” I say as I eye his sexy mouth. “You can have whatever you want from me.” He says between breaths. He backs up and walks to the back door of the SUV and opens it. “You know, I was thinking last night...after our encounter in the kitchen....that I think you still have some pent up tension.” He says with a smirk as he gently grabs my hand to pull me toward him. “That right?” I say playfully. “Yes, that’s right.” He says darkly. “And the only way I can think of to fix that, is for you to give up control for just a little bit. And let yourself really feel the moment.” He’s led me over to the back door and is gently moving my body to lay down in the large backseat with the door still open. He gets in and shuffles near where my head is. I can hear him fumbling with something which I finally realize is the seat-belt and it sounds like he’s wrapping it around something else. Before I know it, he’s grabbing both of my wrists. “Trust me?” He says. I nod. He takes my wrist and somehow binds them with the seat-belt as he wraps it around one of the door pull handles. I can’t see what he’s doing, but he’s fastening it tighter and then pulls on it to see if it’s secure. I pull a little bit and realize I can’t get free. How the fuck did he do that? I start to sweat and I can feel the goosebumps spring up all over my body. We are so close. The back seat isn’t that big and I can feel the warmth of his body near me. I just want him closer...on me…inside me. I can feel the wetness between my legs as I anticipate what comes next. “Close your eyes.” He commands. I do as I’m told. I feel his hand gripping my thigh, massaging it roughly. He moans. He moves his hand up past my skirt’s waist-band, so that it slips under my shirt. I moan as he growls while he squeezes one of my breasts. He lifts my shirt up and I tense as I think about the fact that anyone could walk by and see what’s going on. “Don’t worry. There’s no one out here but me and you, babe.” He says as if he has read my mind. He pulls the cups of my bra down but leaves it on, so my breasts are pushed up and exposed. I hear him sigh. He brushes each budding nipple with his hand and they harden even more under his touch. Then I feel him shift. I almost scream when he takes one nipple into his mouth and grazes it with his teeth before he begins to suck on it. His lips. His warm wet mouth is pulling and sucking on me and I start to squirm at the intensity I feel. He starts on my other nipple with his mouth. I’m starting to moan loudly. I need him. I feel him shift again and his hands are on my thighs, sliding under my denim skirt to hike it up past my hips. He slides my panties down slowly. I hear his sharp intake of air as he spreads my legs. He rubs the inside of my thighs and starts massaging them. He inserts a finger in me and I whimper. “Always so wet for me.” he whispers. I’m about to come apart. He hooks his finger and starts stroking me and I can feel him hitting that sensitive spot deep within my walls. I’m starting to shake. He continues to stroke me while I try to grind my hips. He finally slides his finger out of me one last time and it isn’t long before I feel the head of his dick pushing at my entrance. I get even wetter knowing that he can’t resist me. This is what I’ve been craving since the first time. I just want him. All of him. “Ahhh.” He groans as he slowly starts to push into me. “You’re so tight.” He says. I can feel the pain of him stretching me as he continues to slide into me slowly. I whine and writhe beneath him. He goes a little deeper and I’m grinding my center against him hungrily to get him to go further. “Wait... baby…. you’re going to make me come. I’ve been dying for this since the last time. I want it to last.” He growls. He stops for a moment - then he finally pushes all the way inside me and he’s buried so deep that I have to fight back a scream. It feels so amazing. The pain and the pleasure and the fullness of his thick shaft as he drives into me. I missed it….this feeling. It’s my new favorite thing. He’s continuing to push and I don’t think he can get any deeper. I’m moaning and grinding my hips hard against him. He starts to ease back out. I’m going to lose control. I can’t take much more. He starts pumping in and out slow and deep and I squirm and grind beneath him every time he moves. My eyes are squeezed shut and my hands are bound. I’m pulling against the makeshift restraint because I can’t even contain myself from the pleasure I’m feeling. I just want to reach down and touch him but I can’t. My wrists are starting to burn as they rub again the stiff fabric of the seat belt. I start to feel the intensity building within me and I know what’s coming next. I feel my whole body start to quake. He senses it took so he starts to speed his rhythm while grinding his hips each time he’s deep enough. “Jared, you feel so good. Please don’t stop.” I moan out. I can feel him circling his hips while he’s buried in me to the hilt and it’s taking me to the brink. “I feel you...I’m close too, baby. Don’t come yet...wait for me.” He whispers. I don’t know how long I can hold on. He continues to thrust into me faster and faster until the slapping of our skin is louder than the moans coming from our mouths. He’s crashing into me. His body is pressed into mine. It’s so hot it feels like a cloud of heat is surrounding us and the parts of us that are exposed are becoming slippery with sweat. I feel my walls starting to contract. “Jared! Right there! I’m almost there! Don’t stop.” I moan out. And as our bodies collide we both let go and allow the ocean of pleasure engulf us. He bites my neck as he continues to pound quickly and I feel him spilling everything he has into me. I’m pulling at my seat belt restraint because my climax has overpowered my body and I don’t even know what I’m doing or where I am. My ears are ringing and I see streaks of lightening behind my eyelids. When he’s reach the other side of his peak, he collapses on me and we both work hard to steady our breathing. Once we’ve come down some, he reaches up to untie my wrists which are now chafed from the friction of my pulling against the restraint. I know there will be marks on my skin. I open my eyes and the sunlight is blinding. I can’t help but start to smile. “God, you’re going to be the death of me.” He whispers. I laugh softly and I can’t help but feel a sense of pride at his attraction to me. It’s a few moments before I can speak. “Let’s stay on good terms.” I say. He chuckles softly as he kisses the side of my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to know your thoughts on chapter 3!


	4. Fire Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right where we left off with the car scene. Get ready for some playful flirting and more heat! ;)

We lay there, both trying to steady our breathing. He starts to ease out of me slowly and I immediately miss the feeling of him inside me. I feel warm all over and my skin is damp with sweat. He shifts to get up and climb out of the backseat and I sit up to pull my panties on and adjust my bra. Once he’s out of the car, he extends his hand to me to help me get out. My legs feel wobbly once I finally stand up. “You good?” He says with a smirk. “Better than good.” I reply with a wide smile. He pulls me into an embrace and I inhale his intoxicating scent that is mixed with the faintness of sweat. I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of him, of all of this. “I’ll miss you while I’m gone.” He says hugging me tighter. It sounds like a realization. I suddenly remember that he’s heading out of town to do some shows and I feel heaviness in my heart that I won’t see him. For how long again? “When will you be back?” I ask as he’s kissing my temple and stroking my hair. “I’ll be back in 3 days.” He says. It sounds like forever to me. I sigh. “I’ll text or call you though.” He says reassuringly. I’m hanging onto his every word. I started the day feeling so much angst about the previous night and now I just want to be with him wherever he goes. I instantly feel mentally and physically exhausted from all the emotions. We stand there holding each other for what seems like a while, listening to the nature around us before he starts to loosen his hold on me. I know that it’s time to go. We climb into the car and head out. Our car ride is quiet - we both just enjoy the silence and each other’s company as he holds my hand and we make our journey to my place. He parks in front of my apartment and gets out to walk me to the door. Once we reach the entrance, I turn around to face him. I look up into his round beautiful blue eyes that are staring into my soul. “Have fun and be safe.” I say. “I will.” He says as he leans in and kisses me gently. I sigh into his lips as they brush mine. He tugs at my bottom lip with his teeth and I feel it all the way down between my legs. I groan. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He says as he caresses my jaw. “See you soon.” I say. He releases me from the embrace and I watch him walk to the car. Once he gets in, he waves at me with a smile. I wave back and make my way into the house. I close the door and lean against it. It’s still hard for me to process everything that has happened. Right now, I’m spent, mentally and physically so I slip out of my skirt and climb into my bed for a nap.

 

When I wake up a few hours lately it’s still daylight and I feel groggy as I roll over to look at my phone to see the time. I see that I have a missed call and text from Liz and a missed text from Jared. I look at Jared’s text “Thinking of you. Today was fun. Xo” I smile. I call Liz and fill her in on everything that happened. “Girl! No wonder you needed a nap!” She says as she laughs. “Oh my gosh, shut up!” I say as I giggle. We get off the phone and I decide to roll out of bed and start to clean up. I turn on 30 seconds to Mars and sing along with every word as I pick up around the apartment. I can’t stop thinking about him. I wonder what he’s doing and then I remember that I forgot to reply to his text before calling Liz. I head over to my phone to reply. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you left. Can’t wait to see you again. Xo.” I smile as I hit ‘Send’. I finish cleaning up and then run some errands. Before I know it, it’s getting late, so I decide to get into bed.  
  
_We are in a large empty arena and I’m sitting on the stage facing him as he serenades me with an acoustic rendition of his version of ‘Bad Romance’. It’s dark all around us except for, the stage, which is lit up with slightly dimmed red lights. He’s shirtless with his hair hanging down past his defined shoulders in wavy deliciousness. His black pants are sitting low on his hips and the top button of his waistband is undone. I watch his fingers work up and down the guitar. The red lights are shining on his chiseled body and I watch him in amazement. I see the veins in his hands pulsing as he strokes the guitar up and down and it’s turning me on. Every note he sings surrounds my body like a warm blanket. I’m entranced as I listen to his angelic voice belt out the seductive lyrics that fill the entire room. His eyes are closed while he sings, but every so often, he opens them to look at me. I almost can’t handle it. There’s all sorts of equipment on stage with him, but there’s not another soul in the room with us. I’m enjoying this intimate show and it’s so amazing seeing him on stage and in his element. I can feel my arousal building just looking at him and he hasn’t even touched me. He finishes the song and then he sits his guitar down to come to sit in front of me. I’m grinning from ear to ear. “Did you enjoy?” He asks. “I more than enjoyed it.” I say back to him. He leans in to run his knuckles gently down the side of my cheek. I shudder at the electricity that shoots straight to my clit when his skin brushes against mine. He leans in to kiss me and I immediately part my lips to invite his delicious tongue. I moan when I feel his tongue slide against mine. He pulls back slowly. “I’ve got something else for you to enjoy.” He says with a sneaky smirk. He gets up and walks over to grab the microphone he was just singing into. He then goes to the other side of the stage and he grabs what appears to be a headset microphone. What is he planning to do? I hope he’s not planning for me to sing because that is NOT happening. I laugh nervously as he walks back over to me. “What are you doing?” I ask. “You’ll see. Take off all of your clothes. Everything.” He demands. He’s looking at me seductively under the glow of the red lights and instantly my whole body starts to tingle. I stand up to obey. As soon as my breasts are free, I can feel my nipples harden into stiff buds. Wetness is spreading between my legs as I anxiously wait to see what he’s going to do to me. “Lay down and spread your legs.” He says sharply. I like this side of him. So demanding. I bite back a smile. I lay down and do as I’m told. “Like this?” I ask playfully. “No. Bend your knees some.” He says in a dark tone. He gets down on his knees beside me and after working on some sort of switch or button, he taps the headset microphone to make sure that it’s on. He gently lifts my head up a bit to put the microphone on me. He moves away and I lean up a bit to see what he’s doing. He places the other microphone right near my bottom. What the fuck is happening! I can feel my clit start to throb and I just want to squeeze my legs together for relief, but I don’t. “No one else is here, so make all the noise you want. Let it all out and don’t hold back. I mean it. Ok?” He says. “Yes.” I breathe. “I can’t wait to hear the sound of you coming.” He says. I’m already about to combust. He gets down between my legs and I feel his finger brush against my lips. “Fuck. You’re so wet already, baby. Always ready for me.” I can hear his voice both near me and through the speakers. He parts my lips and starts to stroke my clit. I arch my back and moan at the feeling. The sound almost startles me as it echoes through the mic and fills the room. He groans. “I love the sounds of your pleasure.” He says. He pulls his hand away and I can feel his breath on my pussy. I feel the tip of his warm, slippery tongue start to tease my clit. He’s flicking it back and forth, up and down. I’m starting to grind my hips in response to the movement of his tongue. I start to breathe heavy and I can’t control my moans. I don’t want to. I just want him to keep doing what he’s doing to my pussy because it feels so good. He flattens his tongue out and starts to apply more pressure to my clit and the sensation is amazing. I’m panting and whining and I can hear everything, all of our sounds surrounding us in the room. I feel him start to apply suction to my clit and I feel like I’m about to explode. “Ahhh. Right there, Jared! Please! Please don’t stop!” I say. My voice doesn’t sound like my own as it blasts through the speakers. I can hear the sound of his mouth as he sucks and licks my clit. Just hearing it is taking me closer to the edge. I reach down to tangle my fingers in his hair. I grip it and pull it gently at first and then a little harder. He groans and digs his nails into my hips where his hands have been so he can hold me in place from beneath. “Oh, you like that?” I ask between heavy breaths as I pull on his hair even harder. He moans into my center as he continues to lick and suck me into pure bliss. He starts to pick up his pace and apply more pressure as he continues his mouth assault on my clit. He’s still digging his nails into my hips as he holds me in place from beneath and it’s really starting to sting. I’m in ecstasy as I listen to our sounds booming though the speakers while the red lights shine down on our bodies. I know that I’m getting close. He can always tell, so he’s working hard to get me there... to make me come. I feel my climax building inside me like a tight knot that needs to be untied. He inserts a finger into me while continuing to explore my most intimate parts with his tongue. When he inserts a second finger he hooks both inside me to stroke that sweet spot deep within my walls. I cry out. “Jared!” I’m about to come so hard that I can’t even deal with what’s happening. As he pushes and pulls his fingers in and out of me tickling that soft spot, he’s sucking me simultaneously. I’m losing control while I’m twisting and grinding onto his persistent mouth. Suddenly I feel my peak erupt like a volcano spewing out of me as my pleasure swallows me whole. I scream and he lets out a groan. Our voices mix together in what I can only describe as a pure pleasure driven harmony and I know I’ve never felt or experienced anything as mind-blowing as this._  
  
I wake up to my alarm and I instantly feel the layer of sweat on my body. I groan as I think about the dream I just had. He’s everywhere! Consuming my thoughts, dreams...everything. I lay in bed for a while trying to clear my head completely. It’s early and just before dawn, so I close my eyes and appreciate the stillness of it all. I flash back to the dream and I get chills all over my body. This is becoming a problem – I can’t get him out of my head and I need some sort of distraction, but right now, all I can think about is the throbbing between my legs. I bite my lip as take my hand and slide it down my body between my breasts. I’m thinking about him and wishing it was his hand on me. I’m imagining his soft lips on my skin and his faint beard tickling my skin. My hand travels further down to my waist. I swirl my belly button with my middle finger and continue to move lower until I’m sliding my fingers into my panties. “Mmm.” I say as I feel the moisture of my arousal when I finally reach the center of myself. I start to move my hand up and down while I’m re-imagining everything that I dreamed, the red lights, the sounds, his tongue on me. I start to feel feverish. I just want him here with me. My need for him is growing stronger by the second and I crave release. I begin to stroke myself faster and I’m panting while my pleasure continues to build when my phone rings. I want to ignore it, but what if it’s an emergency or something. I tend to worry. Fuck! I slide my hand out of my panties flustered and frustrated. Disoriented, I roll over to answer my phone before looking to see who it is.

I’m still trying to catch my breath when I say hello. “Hi there.” It’s him. My stomach flutters into a million butterflies. “Oh, hi.” I breathe out. “I hope I didn’t wake you, although I doubt it because it sounds like you’re out of breath. Did I interrupt something? You in the middle of a workout or something?” He laughs. “No, all good... I’ve been awake for a little bit.” I say as I start to blush. If only he knew. “Well, I just wanted to hear your voice.” He says. He wanted to hear my voice! I can’t fight back the giddy smile on my face. "I'm glad you called." I say as I roll over onto my back to look up and smile at the ceiling like an idiot. "So, how was the show last night?" I ask. "It was great! A lot of fun. It's always a rush." I can hear the smile in his voice. "So, what are your plans for today?" He asks. "Just working out later and a couple of errands to prep for the week. It's back to work tomorrow." I say. "Well, I hope your day goes well. Hey, I have to hop on this business call in a sec. I'll text you later." he says.  "Okay. Talk to you soon." I say with a grin before we hang up. I roll out of bed to shower and get ready for the day. I head to the gym and put on my upbeat 30 Seconds to Mars playlist to get me going. His voice is so amazing blasting through my headphones. I realize I'm smiling like a fool while on the elliptical. I'm so glad there's barely anyone here. This workout is just what I needed to let off some steam. After the gym, I run some errands. The day goes by so fast, and I've been so productive that I don't even notice the time. I get takeout for dinner and head back to my apartment to relax for the rest of the night. I run myself a bath and pour a glass of wine. I can't wait to sink beneath the water and finally wind down from the day. I let my head rest against the tub and I close my eyes and take a deep breath. My phone dings. It's a text from Jared.  
  
J: What are you up to?  
Me: Just relaxing and taking a bath ;)  
J: Nice. Thanks for the visual <3  
Me: What are you doing?  
J: Just getting pumped for the show tonight  
J: and thinking about you  
Me: I'm blushing  
J: If you knew everything I was thinking, you'd blush even more  
Me: Oh really? What are you thinking?  
J: I can show you better than I can tell you. Soon  
Me: The suspense ;)  
J: So, how was your day?  
Me: It was good. Productive…  
Me: I also had a very colorful dream about you last night  
J: I hope it was a good one...what was it about?  
Me: I can show you better than I can tell you. Soon.  
J: Using my words against me lol  
J: Fair enough. I guess we'll both have some catching up to do when we see each other  
Me: More than you know  
J: I like knowing that you're naked right now  
Me: And you don't have to ask me what I'm wearing - see, I saved you a text message lol  
J: Ha - I don't know what I'm going to do with you  
Me: I have some ideas...  
J: You're making me wish I was there  
Me: I'll just have to pretend that you are ;)  
J: I'm intrigued  
Me: You should be. It's just too bad that you're not here...you know...to help me out  
J: The things I would do...  
J: I'll be back before you know it. But now, I have to go get ready for the show. You've given me A LOT to think about  
Me: Likewise ;) Have a good show tonight  
J: Thx. Have a good bath. Xo.  
  
I'm grinning from ear to ear when I sit my phone down. I'm so turned on, but I'm finding it hard to attempt the solo session I alluded to because I'm so damned tired. My eyes start to feel heavy, so I get out of the bath and prepare for bed.

I wake up early and drag myself out of the bed to get ready for work. As I'm finishing my hair and makeup, I get a text from Liz.  
  
Liz: Lunch today?  
Me: Yeah, definitely <3  
  
The morning goes by as slowly as it possibly can and when it's time for lunch, I nearly bolt out of the office to meet up with Liz. "Hey babe!" she says as she beams at me when she walks up to our table outside at one of our favorite restaurants in LA. We eat and talk about Mr. Leto. "Girl, you're just living a complete fantasy! I'm so happy and jealous all at the same time!" she laughs after she says it. We finish up our lunch and I head back to work to get through the rest of the day. The next day goes by just like the last, mundanely. I lay on my couch with a book and decide to send a text to Jared.  
  
Me: Thinking about you. Hope all is well. Xo  
J: That's funny because I was just thinking about you <3  
  
I grin as I read the words.  
  
J: How are you? How's your week going so far.  
Me: Boring. #RescueMe lol  
J: I lol'd at that. Good one. I'll be back in town tomorrow and I'll see what I can do about that. ;)  
  
My heart rate picks up thinking about the next time I see him and how it will be. I miss him and it's only been a couple of days. I haven't had an orgasm (aside from my dream, which doesn’t even count) since the last time that we were together and part of me feels as if I'm saving it all up for him.  
  
I'm grinning and biting my lip. I decide to kick this conversation up a bit, so I take off my tank top and take a picture of myself. I make sure to bite my lip and to keep the camera just high enough so that my breasts aren't in the frame, but so that he can see that I'm not wearing a top...or a bra. I send the picture to him.  
  
Me: Can't wait, can you tell?  
J: Damn, now you've gotten me even more excited. Wish I was there with you right now #NoFair  
Me: I wish too :'(  
J: Soon  
  
I continue to read my book until it's time for bed. I'm dying with anticipation of seeing him. I've missed him, the feeling of him inside me, his scent, his everything. I feel like like I'm addicted to him, his touch. My skin heats up at the very thought of him. It's as if he's consumed me. Tomorrow can't come soon enough. I climb into bed and I think I'm still smiling as I drift off to sleep. I wake up to my alarm and I'm prepared to have another boring day at work.  
  
J: I'm back in town. Want to do something later?  
Me: Sure :) What do you have in mind?  
J: Something physical...  
Me: Now, I'm intrigued  
J: Maybe we can go climbing at this new gym I started going to in LA  
Me: I'm down. I've never done that, so it sounds like fun!  
J: Oh, you're in for a treat then. I'll see you later - let's do 7:30. I'll pick you up Xo  
Me: Xo  
  
I had other things in mind when I read 'physical', but this sounds like it could be fun. I make it through my workday at what seems like a snail's pace. Before I know it, it's time to leave for the day to get ready to meet up with him. I throw on a Victoria's Secret cropped top and some leggings. I suppose that will do for our little outing. I pull my hair up into a high bun and try to make myself not look as tired as I feel.  
  
J: Hey beautiful, I'll be there in 15 minutes  
Me: Hey handsome, see you soon :)  
  
It isn't long before I hear my doorbell ring. My pulse speeds up just thinking about the fact that he's on the other side of the door and probably looking divine...as always. I feel like I haven't seen him in ages and it's only been a few days. Butterflies are fluttering around in my stomach as I walk to the door to open it and greet him. He's wearing a bright blue tank top that matches his eyes and white track pants. His hair is down and brushing his shoulders. My mouth goes dry just looking at him there at my door smiling, his perfect face, his beautiful lips, his ocean blue eyes, his muscular arms...it’s a lot to take in. I squeeze my thighs together. "Hi there." he says. I suddenly feel a mixture of feelings. I want to launch myself at him, but I also feel so awkward standing there in front of this angelic looking man who is one of the most gorgeous creatures that I've ever seen. It’s startling to look at him and it never gets old to me. I start to wonder if it will ever. "Hi" I say softly to him. We're staring into each other's eyes and I can feel the sexual tension between us as we look in silence. I snap out of it after a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry....please, come in!" I say. He steps inside the doorway to embrace me. It feels so good to have his arms wrapped around me, squeezing me tight. I let out a sigh. He smells delicious and I close my eyes to inhale his familiar scent. His hands start to rub my back and I rest my cheek on his shoulder while I bury my face into his neck. I move his hair back and give his neck and soft kiss. I continue to plant kisses on his neck and I hear him say "Mmm.". He kisses my jaw and continues to lay kisses all over my cheeks until he reaches my mouth. He gives me the most gentle pecks on the lips before his tongue asks for permission to invade my mouth and of course I oblige. He tastes like everything that my mouth, my body, my soul has been craving for what feels like forever. Delicious. I moan into his mouth while his tongue strokes mine. My whole body wakes up in the presence of him. When we finally pull away, I'm breathless. "I missed that while I was gone." he says staring at me. "We better get going or else we may not make it out of here." he laughs. I chuckle and we head out.

The sun is starting to go down as we travel down the road to the gym. The sky is beautiful and I stare out the window, thankful that I'm here, in the car with him, close to him again. "I'm pumped for this. I haven't had the chance to climb in a while." he says, grinning. He seems so excited. "Me too. I'm curious to see what it's like." I say. "It's a really good workout, but fun at the same time. I think you'll enjoy it." he says. We reach our destination and I'm getting super excited. Once we get inside, he gives me a lesson on the basics, which takes a while and I'm actually starting to feel nervous that I may not be good at this. I think he senses my anxiety because he gives my arm a gentle squeeze "Don't worry, I've got you." There are other people around learning and climbing and I'm super surprised that no one has approached him for a photo or anything. I assume they are respecting his boundaries because he comes here often. I'm grateful for it. Two of the guys that work at the gym agree to be our belayers so that we can climb together. I'm so glad I don't have to go it alone. "You ready for this?" he says to me with a wink. "Yeah, ready." We start to climb up side by side and he instructs me about which pegs to go to next. I'm really starting to feel the burn in my legs in arms as I continue to climb higher and higher. I admire those that are skilled enough to do this on a regular basis. He wasn't lying - this is a great workout. I'm starting to feel the sweat forming on my brow. My arms and legs are feeling super weak and he seems to just be gliding up the wall with ease. We reach the top and we're both out of breath. "Wow. You've done awesome for your first time." he says grinning widely. I'm proud of myself as I smile back at him. Once we're back down on flat ground, my whole body feels like pudding. I'm actually having a hard time standing upright. He hands me a water and I chug it quickly. I didn't realize how thirsty I was! I think back to the day that we went hiking and how he poured the water all over himself. My mouth waters as I picture how his skin and hair glistened under the sun. That seems like so long ago. "You ready to get out of here?" he asks. "Yeah." I answer. We make our way through the parking lot and to his car. "So, did you have fun?" he asks as we're driving down the road. "It was a lot of fun. I'd like to do it again one day!" I say. "I think I can arrange that. Well, I mean, if you wanted to go with me again." he says. "Of course I do." I say. I look at him and he's smiling. He takes his non-driving hand and places it on my knee. He starts to rub my knee and his hand makes it's way to the inside of the start of my thigh. He's starts stroking my inner thigh back and forth with his finger tips. He's moving higher and higher and I'm starting to squirm. "So, do you have plans for the rest of the night?" He's still stroking my thigh and he's easing up closer and closer to my center. I can barely speak. "Um..no...plans." I breathe out as I instinctively move my legs further apart. "Are you hungry?" he says. I'm starting to breath heavy "Yes....starving." I say and I bite my lip as his hand grazes my sex through the leggings. He takes his hand away and I let out a deep breath. "How about we...go back to my place and get something delivered?" I say to him. "That sounds like the perfect plan." he says. I suddenly feel self conscious. He's about to go to my apartment...to hang out with me! I try to remember if my apartment is even clean enough for company. I guess it's too late now. My desire for him was too strong for me to even think of that before opening my big mouth to invite him over! By the time we get to my place, my heart is starting to race. We hop out and make our way to the door and I walk in first. I try to quickly survey things to make sure nothing is out of place. I lead him into my sitting room and he looks around "Nice." he says. "Thanks. Doesn't compare to your palace, but I like it!" I say. He laughs. "I've always said, I think the only thing you really need in a house...in a room.. is a bed." Just the word bed sends chills right up my spine. "Uh....do you want something to drink?" "Yeah...but, don't you think we should get cleaned up first?" he says with a raised brow. My skin heats up. "Yeah...cleaned up...we should." How did I all of a sudden become a bumbling idiot. "Let me just get you a towel." I say before I walk down the hall to my linen closet. I almost run to the closet door when I’m out of his sight. I grab towels and head back into the sitting room. "Thanks - show me to the bathroom?" I lead him down the hall to the bathroom door.

As soon as we reach the door, he grabs my hand and gently pulls me in behind him. My whole body is pulsing with electricity. He sits the towel down on the side of the tub and takes both of my hands to raise my arms - I go with it and hold my hands up as he reaches for the hem of my shirt. He pulls my shirt off and brushes his fingertips across my chest. I let out a soft sigh. "You're really beautiful." he whispers. "You're really beautiful too." I chuckle softly and he smirks at me. He reaches behind me to unfasten my bra and I feel my nipples harden. "Sit on the side of the bathtub." I do as I'm told and he gets on his knees in front of me to remove my shoes and then my socks. He takes his hands and slowly runs them up the back of my calves. He stands up, then grabs my hands and pulls me to a standing position again so he can remove my leggings and underwear. I see him grab the hem of his own shirt and I gently push his hands down. "Allow me." I say with my voice full of lust. I remove his shirt and I let my hand rub down his torso. His abs tighten and ripple beneath my fingers and his skin is so soft and smooth. He's watching my hand move down his body to his waistband. He takes a step back and removes his shoes and socks before I pull his pants and boxers down. I take in a deep breath and swallow hard when I see the veins pulsing with blood as I lay my eyes on his erection. I walk over to my glass encased shower to step in and he steps in behind me. Once I adjust the water temperature, I step under the shower head and let the heavy stream wash over my body. I make room for him to stand under the water with me and he steps forward. When I feel his slippery smooth skin press against my breasts, I’m completely overcome with need. It's like I can't control myself. I've missed him, I've been wanting him since he left and I just can't contain my desire in this moment. I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck and I pull him, so that I can touch his lips with mine. I kiss him hungrily and it's as if I can't get enough. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes me tighter as he pushes his body into mine even harder. I moan at the feeling of him pressed against me with no space between us. He’s deepening the kiss and gripping me so close that I can barely breathe. He unwraps his arms from around me and then steps forward until he has me pinned against the tiled shower wall. He places his hands on the wall next to me on each side. He’s pressing his hard dick into me and I feel like I’m going to lose it. I moan as he continues to grind his cock into the front of me. He takes his hand to slide it behind my thigh to lift my leg and wrap it around him and then he grabs the other thigh to do the same. The wall is bracing me and my legs are wrapped around him. He kisses me forcefully before he says “I don’t think I’m going to last long. I’ve been thinking about this since I left.” His words are taking me higher. I’m already ready to come. “I need you too. Please, Jared.” I’m pushing my pussy against him trying to urge him to take me. I can’t stand it anymore and I just need to feel him inside of me, stretching me. “Tell me how bad you need it.” he says through clenched teeth while he’s still grinding against me. “I need it so bad. Please!” I say. I’m begging. This is what it has come to. This is how addicted I am to him. He finally releases his hold on the underside of one of my thighs to grab his dick and guide it into me. I let out a sound that is almost a scream when I finally feel the head of his cock breach my entrance. “Fuck! So tight.” he says as he continues to push deeper into me. The cold wet wall is pressing against my back as he continues to go deeper and deeper until I’m completely full of him, his thickness. The pressure, pain and pleasure is intense as he buries himself deep within my walls. I’m moaning and whining. I feel like he can’t go any deeper, but he’s still pushing harder and harder and I’m about to come undone. When he begins to slide out, my body is starting to quake. “I’m sorry baby, but I can’t go slow right now.” he says before he slams back into me. I definitely scream this time. He starts to thrust into me quickly and harshly and it feels amazing. Each time, he’s sinking into me as deep as he possibly can before he pulls almost all the way out slams into me again. I feel myself going higher and higher with each plunge. My walls are already starting to contract. I can’t believe I’m going to come so quickly but I’m so overwhelmed with my passion for him that I just want to let it all go right now. He groans and moans as he continues to stroke me. He starts to squeeze my thighs in a way that I know will leave bruises, but I don’t care. I can’t focus on anything but the way he’s making me feel. He’s pumping faster and faster and I feel those fireworks between my legs as my orgasm shoots through my insides. I realize that he’s coming along for the ride because I feel his dick pulse inside of me. He lets out a loud moan and I can feel his semen sputter into me. He’s coming apart and his thrusting is so hard and frantic that my back is starting to get sore as it crashes against the wall. He continues to thrust until we’re both spent. Once we come down from our high, we’re both breathless and flushed. I really don’t even have any strength left in me after climbing and now this. “My god, you’re like a drug.” he says between labored breaths. There’s a sense of wonder in his voice, like he just can’t quite understand it. I don’t know what to say, so I stay silent and try to catch my breath. But I can’t help but feel insanely happy that he feels this way about me. He starts to pull out of me and I unwrap my legs from around him to steady myself. My legs are shaking. He grips my jaw gently and looks me right in the eyes. “No, really...you intoxicate me. It’s like I can’t get enough. I don’t even know how to contain myself. It’s like a fire burning inside of me. I don’t know. That’s the best way I know to describe it. And it’s not even just this.” He gestures his hand in between us. “It’s more than that.” I blush. “I feel the same way.” I say to him shyly because those are really the only words that I can muster. My heart is bursting and I feel like I might actually get teary. Suddenly, I feel my stomach growl. “Did you hear that? My stomach just growled so loudly.” I say as I start to laugh. “Let’s wash up and get some food in you.” he chuckles as he pulls me under the water and grabs some body wash. He’s working his hands and creating a lather. It’s mesmerizing watching his hands go to work. I’m staring at his sudsy fingers and I decide I’m too hungry and really don’t need this right now. If I continue to watch him…he puts his hands on me, we’ll be in here for hours. “Ok, deal...but we wash ourselves…not each other. We need to eat and I don’t think I can handle your hands on me.” I say. I’m smirking at him. “Well that doesn’t sound like fun at all!” he says as he makes a pouting face. His lip is sticking out into a pout and I just want to lick it. “Oh no you don’t. No, don’t even do that right now. That’s too much!” I say as I giggle at the cute face he’s making. It’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. “You just stay on your side and I’ll stay on mine and we’ll be fine.” I say as I smirk at him. “Hey, you rhymed. That could be the lyrics to my next song!” he’s laughing as he steps closer to me. I step back and put my hand on his chest to stop him. “Ok, if that’s what you think is best.” he says as he smiles back at me. We wash up and head back into the sitting room wearing our towels so that I can order takeout for delivery. After we choose from the menu, I place our order. We switch on the TV for background noise as we talk and wait for our food. We’re talking about movies and TV shows when the doorbell rings. “Oh, that must be the food. I’ll go grab it.” I say as I get up off the couch to answer. When I open the door, I stop in my tracks and gasp while I clutch my towel that almost falls off me. I definitely wasn’t prepared for what was waiting at the door. Instead of the food delivery, there stands in front of me, none other than my ex boyfriend. What the fuck is he doing here!? He looks at me from head to toe like he’s surprised to see me in a towel. “Hey... can I come in?” he says and I feel faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear what you think about Chapter 4 - "Fire Inside" :)


	5. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up right after the cliffhanger where Victoria's ex shows up at her door unannounced. Lots of emotions in this chapter! Enjoy ;)

I’m standing there staring at my ex, Colin, and I’m fuming at the nerve he has to show up at my door at night, unannounced! I haven’t seen him since he left to travel abroad for two months, but not before he crushed my heart into a million pieces. “What the hell are you doing here and no you cannot come in!” I’m so consumed with anger in this moment that I completely forget that Jared is in my apartment waiting for me. Fuck. I need to get Colin out of here and quick. “Listen, I just wanted to explain things. I’ve had some time to think while I was away...” I interrupt and lower my voice this time. “I really don’t want to hear anything that you have to say, Colin. Please leave.” I glance behind me and he looks puzzled for a moment.“Wait....do you have someone in there?” he asks. “How is that any of your business? Just tell me...do you think you can just waltz back into town and randomly show up at my doorstep?” The words are spilling out of my mouth like hot lava. Suddenly, I hear shuffling behind me and I want to disappear into the floor. Jared walking up behind me “Hey, did you need help carrying the...” He stops. I see Colin’s eyes get wide when he sees who is behind me. “Oh my god.” he says as he starts to back away from the door. I can see the absolute confusion and shock on his face. He’s continuing to step backwards further and further and I see that he’s nearing the few steps that lead up to my door. “Colin...” before I can get any more words out to warn him, he falls backwards and down the steps.

I hear him let out a yelp when his body hits the ground. “Colin! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?” I yell. Jared rushes past me to help Colin and I notice that he has on lounge pants. He must have grabbed them from the bag that he took out of the car when we got to my apartment earlier, but he’s still shirtless. I’m mortified at how this is all unfolding. “Hey you okay, man?” he says as he reaches down to grab Colin’s hand to help him up off of the ground. “Agh. Yeah, I think I’m good. My neck though.” he touches the back of his neck and looks at his hand. “Fuck, I’m bleeding.” he says. “Do you feel dizzy at all or anything?” Jared asks. I’m standing there watching the both of them and this is getting to be a bit much. Jared is out here helping the fucker who broke my heart and I just want to scream. “I think you should come inside. Victoria, do you have a first aid kit?” Jared looks at me concerned. I really don’t want this to be any more awkward than it already is, but things are quickly heading in a direction that I don’t want to go. “Uh, yeah, I have one.” I say trying to hide my annoyance. I’ll just get the first aid kit, clean him up and get him out of here as fast as I can, I think to myself. Jared and Colin make their way past me and into my apartment. MY apartment! I try to take some deep breaths before I follow them. Once I’m dressed and I’ve gotten the first aid kit, I take a look at the back of Colin’s neck and gasp. It’s a pretty large gash. I shuffle through the first aid kit and grab what I need to clean his cut and bandage it up. “Thanks, Tori. Or should I say, _Victoria_.” he says. He has a snarky tone and I don’t like it. He turns to Jared. “So...THE Jared Leto. So nice to meet you...I mean, I can’t even believe you’re here! I have to tell you...I’m a huge fan. Sorry I didn’t get to introduce myself. I was a little bit in shock. I’m Colin.” He gets up and walks over to Jared who is sitting on the arm of my sofa. “Nice to meet you!” Jared says with what appears to be a genuine smile. Can I just vanish into thin air? That’s my wish right now. I really just want Colin to leave. “Well, Colin, I’m glad you’re okay. It’s getting kind of late...” I say looking at him with my eyebrows raised trying to silently ask him to get the fuck out. “Well, let’s just make sure he’s actually feeling okay before we rush him out the door.” Jared says. I’m visibly frustrated. I huff and cross my arms. Jared looks confused. Colin looks amused. Someone kill me please. “So, how do you know Victoria?” Jared asks him. “It’s always funny to hear someone say her full name.” He says as he laughs. I can’t tell if he’s being a jerk or if he really means it. “How do I know her...well, we...” I interject “Well, we actually went to college together.” I say quickly. “AND, I’m her ex.” he says. I am sure that my face is crimson. Jared raises his eyebrows. “Oh, really.” Jared says in a tone that I have never heard him use. All of us are silent and I really don’t know what else to say. I’m staring daggers into Colin’s face and hoping he picks up on my vibe – not that I think he cares. I can’t help but wonder why he showed up here in the first place, but I’m not going to ask. I hear the doorbell ring – the food! “Well, that’s our food. Colin, I’ll walk you out.” I snap. “Nice meeting you.” Colin says to Jared. “Yeah, a real pleasure meeting you too, Colin, _the ex._ ” Jared says. Is he…jealous? I head to the door and Colin follows. “Hey, maybe we can get coffee and catch up one day soon?” Colin says. “I really don’t think that’s a great idea.” I say. “Not sure your _rock star boyfriend_ will approve?” he asks. He’s really trying to push my buttons. “Really, Tori…I’m shocked.” he says. “And why is that?” I ask him. “Just...I don’t know...never mind. I’ll see you.” He turns and opens the door and walks past the delivery guy and out to his car. I get the feeling it’s not the last time that I’m going to hear from him. I decide to push the thought out of my mind. I grab the food and shut the door.

I pause there for a moment because my head is spinning. Did that just happen? I start to feel a little bit nervous about what Jared thinks of what just happened. Maybe he’s not fazed by it at all. I walk slowly back down the hall and into the sitting room. Jared hasn’t moved from the same spot. I sit the food down on the table and decide to just address what just happened head on, which is not typical for me, but I just want to be honest and get anything and everything out in the open. It’s scary to me that I am starting to feel so deeply for him that I am doing things I wouldn’t normally do. “So, I’m sorry for all of that. I had no idea he was going to show up here. I haven’t seen him in a couple of months and I don’t know what he wanted and I really don’t care what he wanted. I had asked him to leave and...” I feel myself starting to ramble, so I stop talking. Jared hasn’t said a word. “So, did you ask him why he was here?” Jared asks sounding sincerely curious. “No. I didn’t.” I say. “I don’t know the backstory, but do you think that maybe he showed up here because he still has feelings for you?” I can hear the jealousy in his tone and I don’t know how to feel about it. “Honestly, I don’t know for sure, but I doubt it. If he did ever have true feelings for me, he would have never...” I stop. “Can we just eat? I don’t want to waste our night talking about him.” I say because I’m starting to feel exhausted...mentally and physically. “One more question? And then, I’ll move on.” he says. I’m over this conversation, but I say “Ok.” “Do you still have feelings for him?” he asks and he’s staring into my soul. “No. Absolutely not.” I say as I look him directly in the eyes. He looks relieved as he smiles at me. My heart swells. I walk up to him and kiss him on his forehead as he sits on the arm of the couch. “Now, let’s eat and enjoy the rest of this night.” I say. “Sounds like a plan.” he says as he pulls me close and grabs my ass. I give him a quick peck on the lips and we head into the dining area to eat. We sit down and eat and I feel overwhelmed with this indescribable feeling. I’m just so glad he’s here, in my apartment, eating with me. We laugh and talk. He’s smiling a lot. I watch him eating and even that is sexy to me. Everything he does turns me on. _I’m a lost cause._ As soon as I have the thought, I chuckle a little bit out loud before I can stop myself. “What?” he’s smiling. “I was just thinking...” I stop. “You and your thoughts that you won’t share. What were you thinking?” he asks while staring at me with raised eyebrows. I decide to just say it. “I was thinking...that everything about you...everything that you do is... sexy to me. Like, it turns me on. How you eat. How you smile. Your voice. Your eyes. Your mind.” It’s like I can’t stop the words from coming out and I can feel my face getting red. I swallow hard when I see him run his tongue along his top lip. “Your _lips_...” I whisper. My whole body is tingling thinking about this man and everything that’s amazing about him. He pauses before responding. “Well, that’s not what I expected you to say, but I’m happy to hear you say it...and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same way about you.” he says. The words give me butterflies as soon as I hear them. This can’t be real. This can’t be my life right now and I must be dreaming. I’m grinning at him when I say “You don’t know how much it means to hear you say that.” We’re sitting close to each other, so I lean in to kiss him. I pull away after a moment. “Let’s finish eating before we get wrapped up.” we both laugh. After dinner, I grab a pint of vegan strawberry ice cream out of the freezer. “Want some?” I ask him suggestively. “I want anything you have.” he says as he’s eyeing me seductively. “So, don’t judge me, but usually, I just eat right out of the container….and sometimes...I eat it in bed.” I’m blushing and laughing. He starts laughing too. “Well, let’s do it then.” he says.

I get goosebumps as I lead him down the hall to my bed room. It’s been such a long day, but all I want to do is spend more time with him. I’m getting super sleepy, but I’m trying to fight it. Once we’re in the room, I walk over and switch on my lamp. He looks around at my modern décor and seems to like it. “Nice.” he says. He walks over to the dresser and I remember the stack of magazines I’ve been collecting with him on the cover. I’m so embarrassed! He looks down and starts looking through the stack. “Quite the collection.” He turns around and smiles at me. I could die. I decide not to respond to hide my embarrassment. I pulled the blankets back and look at him. “Hop in.” I say chuckling. “Yes ma’am.” he says. He climbs into bed and sits up, with his back against the headboard. I hand him the ice cream and spoon and climb in beside him. Once I’m seated next to him, I pull the blankets over our laps. I look over at him and smile widely. “Cozy.” he says as he smiles back at me. He opens the ice cream and sits the top on the nightstand. “Let’s have a taste.” he says and it sounds like he’s talking about more than ice cream. My mouth starts watering. He dips the spoon into the carton and scoops some out. “Open wide.” he says. I do as I’m told and he puts the spoon in my mouth. I close my eyes and taste the cold, sweet creaminess. It’s delicious. I can’t tell if it’s actually that good, or if I’m enjoying it more because he’s feeding it to me. He dips the spoon in again and takes a bite. “Mmm.” he says. I see his mouth wrap around the spoon and I’m getting wet just watching him. I cross my legs. “You know what would be good with this?” He asks. I snap out of my fixation with his mouth when he asks the question. “What?” I ask. “You.” he looks at me darkly. I start to breathe heavy and I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. He sits the carton down on the nightstand and reaches for my shirt. I lift my arms so that he can pull it off of me. I still have on sleep shorts, but I’m naked from the waist up. He pulls the blankets back and almost off of the bed. “Scoot closer to the center of the bed and lay down.” he says. I’ve heard that lusty, hot voice before and there’s nothing better than it, so I obey. He grabs the ice cream and positions himself beside my top half. “This is going to be really cold, so get ready.” He says in almost a whisper. He takes the cold spoon out of the carton and rubs it across my bottom lip, then my chin and down my neck. I shiver. He continues to drag the spoon down between my breasts. He pulls the spoon away and the next thing I feel is his mouth licking the thin trail of ice cream from my lips all the way down following the path he created. I’m so aroused that I’m starting to squirm. He dips the spoon back into the ice cream and rubs the back of it against one of my nipples. I cry out when I feel it harden against the cold metal. He leans in and puts his tongue on my stiff bud and the warmness of his tongue is so intense, I nearly come right then. He repeats the same thing with my other nipple and I’m starting to go insane. Once he pulls away, I sit up and take the spoon out of his hand and sit it on the nightstand. I don’t think I can take much more of this and I just need him. I take off my bottoms and then tug on the waist band of his lounge pants and boxers to remove them. He lays down and lifts his hips up so that I can slide his pants down, revealing his erection. Looking at his dick makes me want to devour every part of him. I lean down and flick my tongue against the head of his cock and he moans. It seems like it’s been so long since I tasted him and I want to enjoy every moment. I slide my tongue along his shaft and I hear his breathing pick up. I try to taste every vein as I run my tongue up and down. I take his head into my mouth and start to suck gently at first and then a little harder. “Fuck, Victoria.” He says as places his hand on the back of my head to coax me to go deeper. I start to pull him deeper into my mouth, never losing suction. I can feel my own arousal and my clit is throbbing as I continue to suck him. I’m pushing and pulling him in and out of my mouth and I go as far as I can until I feel my bottom lip touch his balls. I fight my gag reflex with everything I’ve got and continue to push. “God! Take it baby.” he says through clenched teeth. He’s thrusting his hips up to push him deeper into my throat as he takes a fistful of my hair. “Fuck...you’re gonna make me come.” he hisses. I continue to move my now red and swollen lips up and down his member and when I make eye contact with him, he’s looking down at me like he’s in a trance. I take him into my throat one more time and then I release him from my mouth. He’s panting and I can see the desire in his eyes as I climb on top to straddle him. I grab his cock and guide it into me and I sigh at that familiar delicious feeling of him stretching me wide. I sink down onto him slowly and relish in ever single inch as it slides into my wetness. I push down further and we both moan loudly as he fills me to the hilt. I place my hands down on his chest and he grabs my hips. I start to move up and down on his hardness and I’m feeling so much intense pleasure mixed with pain. “Ride it baby.” he whispers to me as I’m starting to move more quickly. I can feel my breasts start to bounce up and down. He’s moving his hips up to thrust into me and match my movements. He’s squeezing my hips while my nails dig into his chest. He’s buried deep inside me and the ecstasy I’m feeling is almost sinful. “Jared, you feel so good inside me.” I moan out. “You’re so fucking sexy, Victoria.” he rasps. He reaches up to pull at one of my nipples while I’m bouncing up and down on him. I can already feel the intensity building within me and I start to move faster and faster. I’m digging my nails into his chest and he seems to enjoy it as both of our bodies continue to dance. We are slick with sweat and panting. I know that I won’t be able to hold on for much longer. “I’m so close!” I whine. My walls are contracting as I throw my head back and squeeze my eyes shut. My orgasm rockets through my core and I feel like I’ve lost all control of my mind, body and soul. I scream his name while my climax continues to coarse through my entire body. My fingers and toes are tingling. I start to feel his dick pulse inside of me. “Here I come baby. Fuck!” he grunts out before he picks up speed and starts fucking me even harder from beneath. He cries out and I feel his semen shoot into me as he reaches his release. I fall forward and rest against him as we both try to steady our breathing. “Amazing...fucking...amazing” he says in between breaths. I sigh while I lick and nip the side of his neck. “It’s like each time, it gets better.” I whisper into his skin. I can’t believe it. “That’s the truth.” he says as he laughs softly. I sit up and lift myself up slowly so that he can ease out of me. We both wince as he pulls out. After washing up in the bathroom, we head back into the bedroom and climb into bed. It’s been a really long day and I feel the exhaustion weighing me down. We’re talking and I must have drifted off during our conversation because the next thing I know, I’m slowly opening my eyes to the sunlight of the morning.

I’m facing him and his arm is over me. He’s still sleeping, so I take a moment to look at his angelic face. His hair is partially covering it, so I gently brush it to the side. I look as his thick long lashes and his perfect nose. His lips are slightly parted. His skin is so smooth and clear. God, I could look at him like this all day, but I can’t because I have to go to work. Work! What time is it? I gently lift his arm off of me and I roll over to grab my phone from the nightstand. I groan at the soreness that I feel all over my body from yesterday’s events. Climbing a wall and riding him. I laugh to myself. I hear him moving behind me as he’s waking up. He reaches for me and wraps his arm around my body as he moves in closer. I can feel his erection pressing into my ass and my clit twitches. “Morning.” he says. I really just want to stay in bed with him all day. “Morning!” I say before I pull from his grasp and sit up on the bed. I’m sure I look like a mess, so I don’t even turn to look at him. “Did you sleep well?” He asks. “Better than well. You?” “I slept great.” He chuckles. I sigh. “I want to stay here in bed with you all day, but I had better get ready for work. I’m going to be late.” He laughs. “Ok. I better get going anyway.” he says and I feel him getting up off of the bed. I shower and get ready and we head out. Once we get outside, I start to feel that sad feeling that I get anytime I realize that I have to be away from him. He leans over and gives me a peck on the lips. “Have a great day at work.” he says with a smile and a wink. “What are you doing today?” I ask. “Just working. I have some things I really need to get done and some editing to do.” he replies. “Well, have a great day and have fun.” I say and I grip his chin to pull him in to kiss him again because I just can’t get enough of his lips. I hop in my car and head into the office and try to fly under the radar, since I’m late. The morning goes by pretty quickly and I’m feeling super productive. I look down at my phone and I see a text message from Colin. Fuck. Why won’t he just leave me alone?  
  
Colin: Hey. Hope you’re having a good day. Wondering if we could meet up to catch up today? Maybe around lunch time?  
Me: What is there to catch up on?  
Colin: Tori, I really just want a chance to explain myself, honestly.  
  
I just really don’t understand why he won’t let this go. I decide that maybe I should just see what he has to say. I spent five years of my life with him and while I don’t owe him anything, I owe it to myself once and for all to see what he wants.  
  
Me: Fine, Colin. We can meet up today.  
Colin: How about 12:30 at our favorite.  
  
He’s talking about a restaurant in LA that was our favorite when we were together. I roll my eyes.  
  
Me: Ok.  
  
A few minutes go by and I see a text come through from Jared.  
  
J: Thinking about you. Xo How’s work?  
Me: It’s going ok. Heading to lunch in a while…  
Me: With Colin.  
J: Oh...Colin…the ex.  
Me: He said he needs to talk to me.  
J: Well have fun. Talk soon.  
  
I can’t tell if he’s annoyed or not, but 12:30 is fast approaching and I only have the brain capacity to worry and overthink about one thing at a time today.  
  
I head out around 12:15 and make my way to the restaurant. By the time I’m there I’m really starting to get nervous. I take a seat at an outdoor table and wait for him to arrive. I see him walking up and I get even more anxious. I agreed to meet him here, so I try to just keep my cool. “Hey!” he says as he leans down to hug me. I stay seated. “Hi. How’s the wound?” I almost laugh when I say it. Even though he’s hurt me, I still worry about him sometimes. “Oh, it still hurts a little bit, but it’s okay.” he says as he smiles at me. I can’t help but smile back when I see his wide grin. I tell myself to snap out of it. I instantly start to feel like I want to leave. This all just feels so wrong. I shuffle in my seat. The waiter comes out and we order food. When he walks away, I get straight to the point. “So, what do you want, Colin?” I say. He pauses for a moment and I raise my eyebrows at him. “Listen, Tori, I just really want to apologize for how I hurt you. That night...everything was a blur. I was drinking. I was nervous about leaving and I was worried about our relationship...with us about to have to deal with being apart for longer than we’ve ever been. I swear to you that girl meant nothing. I never meant...” I feel myself getting angry, so I try to control myself. I interrupt him. “Five years. Wasted. Thrown away because you couldn’t control yourself. I would have waited for you. No matter how long you were away. But you chose to do the one thing that I can never forgive you for.” I start to feel tears well up in my eyes and I fight them back. I’m so mad at myself for getting upset right now. I shouldn’t have come here. All of those emotions are flooding back. “I spent so many nights crying over you. Thinking about all of the plans that we had made. You hurt me more than anyone I’ve ever known.” My eyes are burning. I look away. “I’m so sorry for hurting you. I loved you more than anything. I still love you. I want to be with you.” the words hit me like a ton of bricks. My head is spinning. I look at him in disbelief. “What?!” I exclaim. I’m starting to get angry. “Listen…I was going to propose to you before I left. I bought a ring. I asked your dad….and...” I interrupt. “You….did WHAT?!” I say loudly. “Listen...whatever this thing you have going on with Jared Leto is...it isn’t real. _I’m_ real. I’m here. He’ll be onto the next thing before you know it.” I’m livid. “I’m done!” I scoot back from the table angrily and get up to walk away. “Tori, wait.” he gets up and grabs my arm to try to stop me. “Don’t touch me. How dare you? You have some nerve. YOU cheated on me! You left for 2 months and never even tried to reach out to me. And NOW you’re here saying you want to be with me and insulting what I have with Jared. If this is your plan to get me back, you’re fucking failing miserably!” I pull away from him and almost run down the street. Once I’m in my car, the tears start flooding. I’m so angry and confused and frustrated and conflicted about how I feel. I wish I never agreed to meet up with him. I replay his words in my head and I wish I never heard them in the first place. The things he said about me and Jared. I can’t believe he said those things and I want to fight the insecurity I’m feeling. Maybe he’s right. Jared can have anyone he wants. Why would he want to be with me? Am I stupid to believe that what we have is real? I feel like I know him. I feel like I _really know_ him and he would never do anything to hurt me...unlike Colin. I dry my eyes and drive back to work. Once I’m outside the building, I can’t even bring myself to get out of the car. I feel drained. I rest my head on the steering wheel and close my eyes. I get a text.

  
J: I’d be lying if I said I’m not a little bit jealous that you’re having lunch with your ex. You’re probably with him right now  
  
I feel numb all over.  
  
Me: I left before the waiter brought the food. It was a waste of time. He’s a waste of time.  
J: I’m sorry. I know you went there to get answers.  
Me: I got answers. But it just made everything worse. I think I’m going to go home from work early. Talk later. Xo.  
  
I call my boss from outside and tell her I’m not going to make it back in and I head home. Once I’m inside, I take my heels off and throw them to the side. I change into the 30 Seconds to Mars t-shirt that I got from Jared that first night and climb into bed. I wake up to my phone ringing. It’s Liz. I fill her in on everything that has happened over the past couple of days and she gasps. “Oh my god, Tori!” she says. “Can you believe him?!” I ask her. “I mean, yeah. He realizes he fucked up and now he comes crawling back to try to win you back. We’ve met a lot of guys who behave that way.” she says. “Yeah, I guess so. And all that stuff he said about me and Jared.” I say quietly and deep down inside, I know that I’m looking for reassurance from my best friend. “Listen, I’m no fan of Colin, by any means, but...I could see why maybe he would say those things...and not that I agree with him, but rock stars, actors, famous people...they tend to...” I interrupt. “Liz! Really? So what...you think he’ll just toss me aside like Colin said?” I’m raising my voice. “I’m not saying that. I just don’t want to see you get hurt...by anyone.” she says. “You know what... I’ve gotta go. I’ll talk to you later. Love you.” I say and hang up before she can say anything else.  
  
After I hang up with Liz, I start to feel terrible about this whole day. I feel like nothing has gone the way it should have. How did things spiral out of control so quickly? I sit in silence for a while trying to make sense of everything. I grab my laptop and type “Jared Leto” into Google’s search box. It’s something I’ve done probably a million times but this time it feels different. It _is_ different. I click on Images and start to scroll through. I don’t know what I’m looking for, but I just keep scrolling. I stop when I see him in a photo at the beach with a few models. It’s hard not to compare myself to them. It makes me feel even worse. What am I doing to myself? I close out of the window and slam my laptop shut and I text him.  
  
Me: I miss you  
J: I miss you too. You ok? I was worried about you.  
Me: I will be  
J: You want to talk about it? We can meet up later.  
  
Just the thought of seeing him fills me with some hope. I can’t say no. Not to him. Even though I really don’t want to talk about it. He’s my drug.  
  
Me: Yes, let’s meet up later. Xo  
J: I’ll pick you up at 7  
  
I’m smiling a genuine smile when I put my phone down. I get up and shower to wash off how horrible this day has been and I get ready for him to pick me up. When I hear my doorbell, I’m giddy and I almost run to the door to answer. He’s wearing faded black distressed jeans and a white graphic tee. His hair is pulled back and I can see his beautiful cheekbones and perfect skin. “Hi.” He says smiling. “Hi.” I say as I pull him into the tightest embrace. I feel like I may cry from all the emotions I’ve been feeling today but I hold back and squeeze him tight. “Hey, you ok?” He says as he pulls back to look at me. “Yeah, just glad to see you.” I say while looking looking into his blue eyes. “Well, I’m glad to see you too.” He says looking down at me. We head out and make the drive to his house. We walk in and he starts switching the lights on in every room that we go pass. “The staff is on the other side of the house. I turn on the lights to make sure that everything is how it should be. You wouldn’t believe that I’ve had unwanted ‘visitors’ in here.” The thought is spooky to me so I push it away with all the other thoughts that I choose to ignore. We make our way into the same bedroom that we were in the first time I came here. I feel familiar with the room so I sit my bag down on one of the chairs and go straight over to plop down on the bed. I sigh as soon as I sit down. What a day.

He leaves the room for a moment and then comes back with a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne stuck in it and two champagne flutes. He brings the bucket and sits it on the nightstand and then sits down beside me. Once he’s pouring the champagne, he says “So, tell me about your day. I picked up from your texts that you had a rough one.” I really don’t want to answer. I really just want to forget it, but I also want to be open with him. I start at the beginning. I tell him about the whole backstory of me and Colin’s relationship...what he did to me, and everything that happened today. It seems like I’m talking for forever, but he listens attentively to everything I say without interrupting. At the end of it, he says “Well I’m sorry you had to deal with all that. It sounds like you were truly in love with this guy and he really crushed you. He still has feelings for you. That’s no surprise because you’re amazing. But Victoria, he doesn’t deserve you. I want to tell you he is an awful person out of my own selfishness, but honestly, I don’t know him to say so. He came back and is trying to win you back. I can’t stop you if you want to explore that possibility. I just know that I really want you in my life. I know it’s not right for me to say all of this. To try to hold you back if you want to give it another shot with him...” I interrupt. “What? No! I don’t want to give it another shot with him. I’m only I interested in you...but I feel like...” I stop. “What?” He takes my hand. “I feel like this is a fantasy. In reality, you’re always busy, you’re a famous rock star, actor and can have anyone you want. Why would you want me?” I feel like I’m going to tear up again so I look away. “Why? Because I can’t get you out of my head. No matter what I’m doing throughout the day. I’m constantly thinking about you and what you’re doing. I want to be around you 24/7. And when I’m not...it just feels off. I don’t know how to describe it. You’re smart, fun, beautiful. I know this is all crazy because we haven’t known each other long.” I can see his face start to flush red. I allow a tear to come out. “I just don’t...” I pause. “Want to get hurt again.” I say finally. “Listen, I will never intentionally do anything to hurt you.” He’s looking me right in the eyes. I lean in and press my lips onto his and kiss him roughly. I want to pour all of my frustration about the last couple of days into this moment. Right here, right now. When our tongues touch I feel electricity all over my body. When he pulls away and we are both breathless. “How about we just lay here.” He says. I look at him puzzled. “I want and need for you to understand that this...what we have...is about more than sex to me.” He says. I don’t object. I pull back the blankets and sheets on the bed and we both climb in. He snuggles up close behind me and wraps his arm around me. I take a deep breath, the first really deep breath I’ve taken all day. This moment is perfect. I feel the warmth of his body against mine and there’s no place I’d rather be. My heart swells and I know that it’s not just lust that is holding us together. It’s something that feels so much stronger.  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of Chapter 4!


	6. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up where we left off after Jared and Victoria spend a night together after Victoria has had a tumultuous day. This one has some heat and some surprises! Enjoy ;)

I slowly open my eyes and I feel super groggy. I’m laying on my back, so I stare up at the ceiling and try to get my bearings. For a moment, I forget where I am and then I remember, I’m in Jared’s bed. I smile. I turn to look to my left and he’s sitting up watching me. “Hi.” He says with a smile. “Hey.” I say back grinning. Yesterday, last night, it’s all a blur. I sigh at the thought and decide to start today with a clean slate and a clear mind. “Tea?” He says as he reaches over to grab a mug and small tea kettle from a tray on the nightstand. I nod and sit up with my back against the headboard. “How did you sleep?” He asks handing me a mug. “I slept well, what about you?” I ask. “Me? I slept great!” He says. I wonder how long he’s been up. I let out a soft chuckle. “What?” He asks. “It’s just funny how much energy you have in the morning. I like it.” He laughs. We sit there and sip our tea in bed, talking. It feels good to have a genuine laugh and it’s been days since I’ve felt this relaxed. We're sitting and chatting for a while before he says “Wanna go for a swim?” I laugh “I’d love to, but I didn’t bring a swimsuit.” I say. “You don’t need one.” He winks and smirks sneakily at me. “My pool is really private. No one can see us.” I start blushing. I pause before I say “Ok. Let’s do it!” excitedly. He puts his mug down and hops out of the bed to head into another room. He comes back with towels and we head down the steps and through a back part of his house I haven’t seen before. I notice that the wall is lined with huge windows, which are identical to the ones at the front of the house. We head outside and it’s absolutely beautiful. The pool area is surrounded by large stones and shrubbery and I can’t see anything beyond that. It definitely feels private and closed in, so I’m thankful for it. There are other colorful plants and flowers that I can't identify surrounding the large, oddly shaped pool along with a hot tub - it really looks and feels like an outdoor oasis. Its already fairly warm out and I take time to look around and appreciate how beautiful of a day it is. “This is...amazing.” I say to him. “Thanks. I come out here to relax when I can. Nothing like a morning swim!” He grins. He’s already shirtless and he starts taking off his lounge pants and boxers. I’m standing behind him and I cup my hand over my mouth and laugh when I see his pale bare ass. He’s really going for it! He dives in and emerges from beneath the water. I look at him and his hair and face are glistening under the sun. I lick my lips. “Come on in!” He shouts from the pool. I start taking my clothes off and I see him flash a grin before he whistles suggestively. “Oh my gosh, stop!” I say as I giggle. I’m taking my time removing my clothes. “Gettin’ lonely in here!” He says. I laugh and remove my last piece of clothing and stand there naked. I decide not to dive in like he did. I walk to the edge and sit down and I feel the warm stone beneath the bare skin of my bottom as I put my feet and my lower legs in the pool. I slide off of the edge and sink down into the cool water. My nipples are hard immediately and I sigh at the feeling. I submerge my head under the water before I quickly pop up and smooth my hair back. Jared has floated over to the other side of the pool and I can see him watching me, so I swim over to him. Once I get in front of him I pop up out of the water to wrap my arms around his neck and look at him. Our faces are inches apart and his wide blue eyes are making me melt. He wraps his arms around my waist and presses his body against mine. His slick skin feels so good and as his toned upper body rubs on mine, I get chills. I move in to kiss him, to taste his deliciousness and I instantly feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Just like that, he turns me around and pushes me against the wall of the pool. I feel the hard edge pressing into my upper back as he deepens the kiss. My breath quickens and my hunger for him is starting to grow. He devours my mouth eagerly as his tongue explores mine and I’m enjoying the taste of him. My whole body is wide awake and its like I’m vibrating all over. I can feel his erection starting to get thicker as it swells against me and presses into my belly. He slides his hand down my lower back slowly and cups my ass cheek as he pushes against me even harder. He’s kissing me roughly and it’s so intoxicating that my head is starting to spin. The edge of the pool is starting to dig into my back and it’s painful, but I don’t care. He pulls away from the kiss and groans. We are both panting. “My god. You are so sexy.” He’s looking at me with pure lust in his eyes. We are breathing heavy, lost in a thick, haze of desire for each other. It’s a true high that I never want to come down from. He leans over to bite the side of my neck. It hurts a bit, but it's pleasurable all at the same time. I moan as he starts to suck on the skin that he has just bitten. “Every part of you tastes sweet.” He whispers into the side of my neck. He seems lost in his arousal while he continues to lay soft kisses on my neck and I’m feeling the same way...lost....like nothing else matters in this moment...like everything around us has disappeared and we're drifting away from it all, into our own universe. He trails kisses down my neck and chest and then he cups one of my breasts. I look down and I see him lick his lips before his long, pink tongue slides all the way out of his pretty mouth and flicks my nipple. I whine as I look down at him. He’s continuing to flick his tongue up, then down on my nipple and then he pinches it between his fingers. I almost scream at the sensation. I bite my lip as he leans in and starts to suck it gently. When he starts to apply more suction, he moans and I feel jolts if pleasure shoot straight to my core just knowing that he's enjoying this as much as I am. His lips are glistening with wetness and they look look so amazing on my skin. He goes for my other breast and now I’m really starting to squirm. I’m watching his tongue slide over my stiff bud right after he sucks it each time and it’s the sexiest thing ever. Just watching his mouth go to work on me is getting me even more hot for him. He pulls away to stand up straight in the water. He closes the little bit of space between us and presses his forehead against mine. I’m looking down at his lips and I want to lick them. As soon as I have the thought, he brushes his lips against mine softly from left to right and my tongue peaks out to taste them. It's like he heard my thoughts. He grabs my ass with both hands beneath the water and then slides them down the back of my thighs to lift my legs up to wrap them around his hips. I shiver. His stiff cock is pressing against my slit and I start to grind against him to give my clit some relief from the intensity that is building between my legs. He groans as he starts to grind against me in return. He gently pulls my earlobe between his teeth and my skin tingles. “I want you.” I whisper into his ear as he’s pushing and sliding his dick against me. “Do you?” He says and I can’t see his face but I know he’s smiling. “So..bad...” I say between labored breaths and I can hear the desperation in my own voice. What has he done to me? “Not as bad as I want you.” He whispers in my ear and his breath tickles my skin. My body is on fire and the water is rippling around us. "I don't think I can wait. I need you." he says. He lifts me by my bottom slightly and grabs his member to guide it into me. As soon as I feel the tip of press against my entrance, I want to combust. I can’t wait until he’s buried inside me. I need it more than I’ve ever needed anything before. My upper back is burning as the hard edge of the pool continues to dig into my skin. “Mmm...tight...” he says as he starts to push himself deeper into my walls. He’s stretching me wide and my body is welcoming every inch of his long shaft as he continues to go deeper. My arms are wrapped around his neck and our skin is so wet and slippery slippery as he continues to thrust further and further into my center. I feel like I’m floating away on a cloud while he continues to give my body the drug that it craves. He buries his dick as deep as it will go, but he continues to push even further into me until I can't help but cry out. "You like it deep like that, don't you?" he asks. "Yes." I moan out. He's words are making me so weak. When he pulls back and starts thrusting into me, I start to match his movements. I can feel the concrete edge of the pool scraping against my back and I know it’ll leave a scar. I feel one of his hands leave my bottom and he reaches back to grab a fistful of my hair. He jerks my head back roughly and starts to pound into me wildly. The pain from my back along with him pulling my hair is only making the pleasure within me more intense and I’m panting and moaning with each thrust. The water is now splashing around us as he frantically fucks me like he’s lost all control...like he's a wild animal. Feeling his thickness inside me, filling me up, is the most amazing thing. He’s still pulling on my hair and my head is back as far as it will go. I feel his warm tongue slide up the front of my neck and then up my chin until it makes its way to my bottom lip. He sucks and nips my lip over and over and I’m a trembling mess. He’s continuing to slide in and out of me and he’s going as deep as he can. “Victoria...fuck...you’re gonna make me come so hard.” He grunts out. He presses his wet mouth gently against mine, but doesn’t kiss me. Our lips are parted and I can feel his warm breath inside my mouth. Just feeling him breathe into me is making me even more wet. We are both breathing heavily and lost in a sea of lust and pleasure. I feel his dick pulsing and I know he’s close. He starts to pick up the pace and his breathing picks up even more. He bites down on my bottom lip a little too hard and I wonder if he's broken the skin as he continues to thrust harder and faster. He’s squeezing my ass with one hand and pulling my hair with the other. His hips are slapping violently against me, fighting the resistance of the water between us. He starts moving even faster, and he’s plunging into me as hard and deep as he can. Suddenly, he lets out a deep groan and I feel the vibration of his voice against my lips – he releases a heavy breath that fills my mouth as his orgasm shakes his entire body. He's continuing to pump into me through his climax and once he finally comes down after several erratic thrusts, he stills. We are both completely out of breath. My body is still craving a release so I’m continuing to grind against him. He unwraps my legs, pulls out of me and releases my hair. I move my head forward and immediately feel the soreness in my neck. He lifts one of my legs up and I instantly feel his fingers parting my lips as he starts to circle my clit. He looks me right in the eyes while he’s starting to pet me harder and I can already feel my orgasm approaching. “I want to watch you come for me.” He says while his ocean eyes stare down at me. He inserts a finger into me while continuing to circle my clit with his thumb. I know I won’t be able to hold on long. I feel the sweat beading on my forehead. He continues to play with my pussy, taking me higher and higher. I slam my eyes shut and prepare myself as he’s taking me to the brink. My peak surges straight to my middle and I shatter into a million pieces as the sparks of my climax shoot through my entire body. His hand is still moving on my sex and I feel intense ripples of pleasure coarse through me as he extends my orgasm longer with his skilled fingers. I start to feel weak while he continues to make me come apart and it’s like his touch is casting a spell on me. Once the final shock-wave of my climax passes through me, he lets go of my leg and I try to gain my footing under the water. “Damn.” I say and he smiles at me. My head is fuzzy. It’s like I’m floating back down to earth as I start to get back in tune with our surroundings. I hear birds chirping and other sounds of nature around us and I start to laugh softly. “What?” He says still smiling. “Were those birds here the whole time?” I ask and he bursts into laughter. “I have no idea, but if they were, they saw quite the show, didn’t they.” He says between chuckles.

 

We stay in the pool for a little while and float around until our fingers and toes are pruned. The sun is high in the sky and we're enjoying the peacefulness and coolness of the water. I don't think any of this will ever get old to me. “I guess we better get out of here.” he finally says. “Yeah. Agree.” I say with a smile. We are getting out of the pool, both still completely naked when I hear something. It's the door of his house opening. Fuck! I have a deer in headlights moment - this can't be happening! We're here alone aren't we? "Hey Jared look who stopped..." the voice stops as I'm scrambling to cover myself. I cover my breasts with my arms and put a hand in front of my sex. It's too late! Dammit, whoever this is has definitely seen me....everything. I know that I'm beet red and I feel beyond embarrassed and almost afraid to look up and see who it is. Just as I think that this couldn't get any worse, I do actually look up. I recognize the faces staring at me and I want to sink back into the pool and never come out. It's his mom (I know what she looks like from my Jared Leto internet stalking adventures) and one of the friends that I met at his party. I've forgotten her name, but I'd never forget her face. She's strikingly beautiful and I remember thinking that if she wasn't a model, she sure looks like one. I finally scramble to get my towel and wrap it around me. I look over and Jared is not even bothered as he leisurely strolls to grab his towel. Once I'm covered up, I really don't know what to say. This all happens within a matter of seconds. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company out here, hun!" his mom says. "Don't worry, Mom." he says as he walks over to peck her and the model girl on the cheek. He looks at me. "Well, this is my mom, Constance." he says as he gestures toward his mom. I walk over and try to be polite and shake her hand like she hasn't just seen all my lady bits. "So nice to meet you." I say and I'm sure my cheeks are rosy as she nods and says it in return. "And you remember Chloe from the party right?" he says. _Chloe!_ Yes, _that's_ her name. I remember now. "Nice to see you again." I say to her with a smile. "Hey nice to see you!" she says. I want to disappear. "We were just having a morning swim." Jared says to both of them. Can we just end this conversation so that I can get dressed? "I can see that! Well, Chloe stopped by and we were just talking about having some breakfast. Its waiting inside." his mom says. "Ok, we'll be in there in one sec." he says. They turn to walk toward the door and Chloe glances back and I see a smirk on her face as she looks at me. I look away. Once they are inside I let out a breath. "Oh my god that was so embarrassing!" I reach over and push his arm. "Why didn't you tell me your mom was here?!" I ask. "Oh, didn't think it mattered all that much. She's here all the time!" he says like it's nothing. "Who knows what she thinks of me!" I say and I really mean it. "Oh, don't worry about that. My mom is great. Get to know her and you'll see." he says with a genuine smile. I can't stay frustrated for long looking at his beautiful white teeth as he gives me that boyish grin. "So, do you just like walk around naked in front of your friends and family?" I have to ask and I laugh as I'm posing the question. He chuckles. "I'm very comfortable with nudity. It's not a big deal to me. My family...the people I associate with, don't have a problem with being naked or seeing others naked. You have to remember that I grew up in a hippie community. Someone was always naked and it was just like...oh well!" he says. I guess I can understand where he’s coming from.

 

We grab our things and make our way inside and down a hall that I haven't seen. "We can get dressed in here." he says as he walks into a room to the right. It's a large white sterile room with high ceilings, dark tiles on the floor and large windows lining one of the walls. With some additional furniture and decor, this would probably be one of the most amazing rooms that I've seen in this house so far. As soon as we're inside the room, he grabs my things from my hand and sits them on a bench right next to the door along with his stuff. He turns to face me as he closes not only the door, but also the distance between us. He keeps inching closer until my back is pressed against the door and he leans down to kiss me. I feel his hands slide up the side of my thighs and around the back under my towel to grab my ass. I sigh into his mouth at the contact and gently press my hands against his bare chest to push him forward a bit and release myself from his kiss. He leans in again and pecks me on the lips over and over. "No...we can't...do this right now....breakfast...they are waiting." I say in between his kisses. He starts to kiss down the side of my neck and my knees are getting weak. "You sure?" he says as he presses his erection against me through his towel. I close my eyes. _Damn! How is he ready again that quick!?_ I think to myself. "Yes...I'm sure." I pant out. I try to get a grip on my self-control, which is dwindling with each second that passes. "Ok. If you say so." He says as he slowly backs away a bit while he runs a single finger from the front of my neck all the way down past my collarbone. His finger leaves a trail of heat on my skin and I'm breathing heavy. He grabs his boxers and pants and steps back enough for me to see his full body. I'm eyeing his chest, his abs, and my mouth is starting to water, so I decide to look at his face instead. He drops his towel and looks me right in the eyes. I can't help but look down at his stiffness. I want him so bad, but I know it's best for us to get dressed and go eat breakfast. I smirk and clear my throat before I peel my eyes away from dick and grab my clothes to start getting dressed. I hear him chuckle softly. He's doing all of this on purpose. I don't know how I'm going to make it through breakfast without needing to feel him inside me again. I squeeze my thighs together and try to ignore my thoughts and my body. We make our way back down the hall and into a large dining room where his mom and Chloe are waiting. His mom is sitting at the head of the table and Chloe is sitting in the seat nearest to her left. Jared sits down to her right and I sit beside him. The table is rand and looks large enough to seat 12 or more people. There are plates in front of us and there are large bowls in the middle of the table filled with different types of fruit. I see a tall stack of what must be vegan pancakes as well. "So, how did you two meet?" Constance asks. "We met at the concert at the Forum." Jared says with a smile as he reaches down to squeeze my thigh under the table. I almost gasp, but I hold it in. He starts slowly stroking the inside of my thigh with just his finger tips. I'm trying not to react, but my body is betraying me. My skin is tingling with electricity all over as he continues to move his hand higher and higher up. I'm sure my face is red. Why is he doing this?! "So, you two have any plans for today?" Chloe asks. "I think we're just gonna see where the day takes us. What are you up to today?" he says back to her as his hand is still moving further up. "Well, I was going to see if you wanted to go hiking today, but we can try for another day." she says with a wide grin. I guess she picked up on the hint that he wants to spend some time with me. "Ah, yeah, let's plan something soon. Tori here is quite the hiker herself, isn’t that right?" he says as he turns to look at me while his fingers almost reach my sex. I cross my legs abruptly to stop him and I hope no one notices what is happening right now. I squirm and he seems to be enjoying it. "I'm not all that good at it, but I love doing it!" I say with the most fake laugh I can muster because I'm thinking about him laying me down on this table and having his way with me. He pulls his hand away gently and slowly, so that no one notices. He grabs a small tangerine from the bowl and starts peeling it while he's talking to his mom and Chloe about something that I don't hear because I'm focused on his skillful hands. I'm thinking about having them all over my body. _Focus_. I tell myself. Once he's peeled the fruit, he pulls a wedge loose and bites it slowly before licking his lips in a way that looks intentionally seductive. He must be trying to make me lose it. I'm staring at his mouth while the other women at the table are chatting about something or another. I can't think about anything besides how bad I want him. I reach for a banana. _Two can play this game._ I peel it slowly and he's watching me intently. I almost forget that anyone else is even in the room. Once it's peeled, I open my mouth and slide it slowly down the banana - I wrap my lips around it and let my tongue peek out just a bit before I take a bite. I hear him take a deep breath. _Mission accomplished._ I decide to stop toying with him because I know how it feels and I almost laugh out loud. I put the banana down on the plate and I don't touch it again. Once we're done with breakfast, Chloe heads out. "Well, I'm going to go to the farmer's market. Text me a list if you need something." his mom says as she stands up from the table. We get up and she walks over to me and embraces me into a warm hug that sort of takes me by surprise. "So nice to meet you, Tori. Hope to see you again soon." she says as she smiles at me. "I hope so too." I say as I smile back at her. Once she's left the room, Jared turns to me and says "I think my mom likes you." I grin from ear to ear. "So, what do you want to do today?" He asks me. "Maybe just chill? It's been an exhausting past couple of days." I say back to him. "You've got it baby." he says as he leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "We can get some popcorn and watch a movie to start off with. Then, we’ll just see what happens." He says. I know about his love for popcorn, so I chuckle when he mentions it. "Sounds great." I say back. We head into the kitchen to make stove-top popcorn. "My favorite." he says as he is getting everything into a large pot. He grabs a big bowl from one of the cabinets to fill it with popcorn after it pops and we head down a hall and up a different staircase than we have before. Damn, his home really is massive. We make our way to the room where I've spent most of my time while at his house. I had noticed the first day that I came over that there was a large movie screen mounted to one of the walls near the tub that we had so much fun in. We sit on a couch opposite the screen and he sits the bowl of popcorn down on a nearby table before grabbing a blanket to cover us up with. Once we're settled in, he presses a button on a small device and the curtains at the windows close. The room is now dim and he uses the same device to power on the projector. He clicks through a digital collection of movies before he lands on the original Blade Runner. "You good with this?" he asks. I get excited because it's one of my favorites and I know that it's one of his favorites too. "Of course!" I reply. "So, what was it like being a part of the newer Blade Runner film?" I ask, truly curious. "Oh my god, it was a dream come true. This is one of my favorite movies of all time, so to be a part of that...fucking amazing. Harrison Ford is a legend. I admire him." he's grinning and his eyes are shining. We snuggle up, eat our popcorn and watch the movie. Every so often, he makes a comment about how eye-catching something is and he points out little gems in the film that I've definitely missed before. It's amazing to see how much he's enjoying the movie. I feel my affection for him spreading deep in my chest as I steal glances at him while we watch the screen. We both fall asleep at some point while we were watching the movie and suddenly, I awake to my phone ringing. We're both laying on the couch and his arms are wrapped around me, so I gently move his arms to try to get up and find my phone. It must be in my bag. I walk across the room and fumble through my bag to find it and by the time I do, it has stopped ringing. One missed call from Colin. I frown and roll my eyes. Why won't he just leave me alone!? I check my text messages and I see that I've missed two from Liz.

 

L: Hey love. I'm sorry about yesterday.

L: You know I love you. And I know you can't stay mad at me. Call me when you get a chance. X

 

I smile. She's right. There's pretty much nothing that can come between us. I text back.

 

Me: Love you the most. I will call you soon.

 

I turn my phone to vibrate and by the time I head back over to the couch, Jared is awake. "Everything Ok?" he asks groggily. "Oh yeah, fine." I say as I turn my phone face side down and put it on the table beside the couch. "I didn't even mean to go to sleep." he says with a laugh. the screen is black in front of us. He sits up some and stretches, then, he turns to look at me. "You know, this has probably been one of my favorite days that I've had in a while." he smiles at me. "Mine too." I say back. He pauses for a while and I look at his face. It looks like he’s trying to gather his thoughts. "I don't know if you can tell this, but my feelings for you...are starting to get a lot more intense than I anticipated." He says with slight shyness. I see redness on his cheeks. "I...feel the same way." I almost rush the last four words out before I lose my nerve. "When I first met you, I didn't expect all of this. For everything to happen so quickly, so it is actually a little bit scary to me." I'm looking him in the eye and I can sense his sincerity by the way he is looking back at me. "I just never imagined..." I'm interrupted by my phone buzzing. I pick it up and quickly ignore the call. Colin again. Fuck! I can see now that I'm going to have to block his number. "I'm sorry. What I was trying to say is that I never imagined that I would meet you or be able to spend time with you. It's still all so new and surprising to me." I say and I smile at him. My phone starts buzzing again and he looks down at it. "If you need to get that..." he says as he eyes it curiously. "I'm so sorry." I say. Fucking Colin is ruining this moment for us! I can feel anger rising up inside me and I decide that the only way to get him to stop is to answer and tell him to leave me alone. I don't know what else to do, so I answer. "What!" I shout into the phone too loudly. It seems to startle Jared a bit as he looks at me with raised eyebrows. I mouth "sorry." to him. Colin is rambling incoherently and I can't make out what he's saying. "What? Colin? I can't hear what you're saying....what do you want?" He slows down and finally says the words clearly. "Tori, my mom died." I gasp and almost drop the phone. A flood of emotions overcomes me as I feel tears start to well up in my eyes. Colin's mom was the closest person to me in his family, besides Colin himself, and we had an amazing relationship. In fact, despite what Colin did to me, I continued to talk to her very often. The last time we spoke was a couple of days ago. How did this happen?! I have so many thoughts all at once. I stand up and walk to the other side of the room. "How?! What happened?!" I can feel the warm tears roll down my face. Jared stands up and walks over to me and stands in front of me. He seems to not know what to do. "She had a heart attack. Tori, I just don't know what to do. I'm lost." he's sobbing and my heart breaks into a million pieces hearing how upset he is. "I don't know if I can survive this. My dad and now my mom? And on top of that….I don't even have you..Who the fuck do I have left!?" he's hysterical and I'm starting to feel anxious and worried about him. "Listen, Colin...where are you?" I ask. "I'm at my mom's. I can't believe she's not here. I hate this.." he says between sobs. "I'll be right there. Don't leave." I say the words before I even think about how they may affect Jared. The guilt hits me before I even hang up with Colin and I don't look Jared in the eyes. "What happened?" he asks with genuine concern. "Colin's mom died." I say before I burst into tears. Jared comes closer and grabs me into a tight embrace as I sob into his shoulder. "I just talked to her! This is just all so sudden. Colin isn't doing well. I'm afraid that this is the thing that is finally going to break him. Jared, I have to go make sure he's ok and I hope you understand!" He's kissing my hair and comforting me. "It's ok. Do what you need to do to help your friend." his understanding words make me sob even harder. I don't want to leave him here. I know that the conversation that we were having was important and I feel terrible that it ended when we were talking about our feelings for each other, but I know that I have to be there for Colin because it's the right thing to do. "Do you need me to get you a ride?" he asks. "Yeah, if you could, that would help. Thank you, Jared. I'm so sorry." I say. "Don't apologize for being a good person, Tori. It's one of the things that draws me to you." he says. We sit in silence and wait for the car to come pick me up. I've finally been able to stop the tears and my eyes are swollen and burning. I feel numb. Once the car arrives, we make our way to the door and he gives me a comforting hug and kisses my temple. "Hey, call me later. Let me know that you're ok. And that he's ok." he says before releasing me. I head to the car and get in. I look at Jared standing at the door and I just can't believe how amazing he's been to me. I'm starting to feel things for him that I don't think I've ever felt before. Not even with Colin. I give the driver the address and we start our journey to Colin's mom's house. My stomach is churning and I don't know what I'll say to him when I get there. I just need to see that he is ok. When he lost his father a few years ago, he slipped into a really deep depression and it seemed like no one around him, his mom and myself included, could help pull him out of it. It took him a while to finally come to terms with it and there were some really tough days, weeks and months, but when we got through it, I felt like we could get through anything. Like our relationship was stronger than ever and we were meant to be forever. That obviously wasn't the case and the reality of that discovery, really crushed me at the time. I don't know how he is going to pull through it this time, but I feel like I need to be there to help him. I start to feel guilt for being so angry when he called and I hate that I can't decode all of the emotions I'm feeling right now.

 

When we pull up to the house, the knot in my stomach has grown so big that I feel like I might double over. I take a few deep breaths, thank the driver and get out to head toward the door. Once I'm at the door, I pause for what feels like a while to try to gather myself. I know that I want to try to be strong for Colin. I ring the doorbell and wait. When he doesn't answer, I turned the knob to see if it's locked and it's not, so I let myself in. The familiar smell of the house hits me right away and I'm overcome with sadness. I flash back to how many days and nights I spent at this house, with this family. The house feels quiet, dark and empty. I walk down the hall and stop at a table to look at a picture of the family in happier times. Colin's mom, dad and his sister are smiling standing in front of this very house in the photo. I smile at how happy they look. "Colin?" I call out to him. "In here." I hear him say and I know he's in his old bedroom. I walk down the hall and stop at the doorway of the room on the right, his room. I see him sitting on the bed with what looks to be more than thirty photos scattered about the bed. His family was always really big on having physical photos around the house, in photo albums and just every where. Seemed like a lot of clutter to me since I prefer to have digital copies of everything, but I appreciated that they thought it was so important. When Colin sees me, he hops up off the bed and almost runs to me to grab me into a hug. I squeeze him tightly and we both sob into each other's shoulders. It's minutes before we're able to calm ourselves and I hold his hand as we walk to sit on the bed. We sit at the head of the bed beside each-other, both crossed legged. He's looking down at the pictures. "Colin, I know this is hard for you. I want you to know that I'm here for you. Regardless of what happened between us, you know that I loved your mom dearly and will help however I can. I just want you to be ok." I say sincerely. "Tori, it means everything to me to have you here. I just don't know how I'm going to go on. How can I move on from this?" he says somberly before he says "My sister will be here tomorrow to help with the affairs and she'll help me make the arrangements...I just can't even believe I'm saying all of this. It all feels so surreal." I believe him because it feels unreal to me. I love my parents with everything in me and I can't imagine losing one of them. He reaches for one of the pictures. It's one of me, him and his mom. "Oh my god, do you remember this day?" he says as he smiles and shows me the photo. I laugh as I look at the photo of the three of us at a music festival. "Yeah, I remember that! Oh my gosh, your mom was hilarious." We had gone to the festival shortly after his dad died because his mom went through a sort of a mid-life crisis. We came along for the wild ride to be there for her and also because it was a lot of fun at the time. The festival was just one of our adventures. "So many fun memories that summer with the three of us. I feel like those were the best times." he says softly. "It's going to be ok.” I say as I reach over and squeeze his arm." "I have to believe that." he says back. We're continuing to look through family photos and photos of the three of us and we're laughing like old times. It's good to see him smile and I start to feel like maybe everything _will_ be ok. Maybe he will pull through this and come out on the other side stronger than ever. I get up on my knees to crawl over to grab one of the pictures that is on the far edge of the pile. It's a picture of me, his mom and his sister at a Rolling Stones concert. "Oh god! Look at my hair!" I say as I brush some pictures back out of the way and I sit in front of him cross-legged to show him the picture. We both burst into laughter. "Listen, I liked the neon pink hair! That wasn’t that long ago." he says nudging me. "The pink was fine, but just the way it's styled. I don't know what look I'm going for here." I say as I laugh from my belly. When our laughter dies down, he reaches over to grab my hand. "I'm so glad you stopped by to check on me." he says. He's stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. "You're the one person in this world that understands me." he's saying while looking into my eyes. "Colin.." I say, so that he won't continue because I can feel the tears coming. It's hard for me to look at him because his face is so familiar to me. I've stared into that face, those eyes, countless times. I don't know how to even describe it - I know that we'll always be connected on some level and in this moment, I'm actually thankful that I can put past feelings aside to be here for him in his time of need. His hand starts to slide up my wrist and then up my forearm. I feel anxiety building within me as his hand continues to travel up my arm. _What the fuck is he doing?_ I think. His face is inching closer to my face and I'm completely frozen. It's like my whole body is paralyzed or like there's some sort of force wrapped around me like a blanket that won't let me move. I want to say something. I want to move, but I can't. He's so close to me and I expect to feel discomfort, but I feel nothing at all. Suddenly, he touches his lips to mine. I gasp. No! No! My brain is telling me that this isn't right. That it needs to stop. His lips feel soft and familiar to me - after all, I've kissed him thousands of times before over the years that we were together. He places his hand on my shoulder and gently pushes me and my back lowers against the bed. Before I know it, his body is pressed firmly against mine. I feel his tongue enter my mouth and before I can stop myself I'm kissing him back. His hand runs up my thigh and reaches the waistband of my shorts as he tugs gently and I feel them slip below my hip. It's at that moment that I snap back into reality. This can't happen! I take my palms and shove them into his chest as hard as I can. "I can't do this, Colin!" I sit up and scramble to the edge of the bed to sit up. My head is spinning with deep regret. How did I let this happen? I am so angry at myself. Why did I put myself in this position!? Jared was so understanding and how do I repay him? By kissing my ex! "Colin...I need to go. I'm sorry." I get up and start to head to the door. "Tori...wait. I'm sorry!" he calls after me as I run out of the room and down the hall. I push the door open and walk down the walkway to the sidewalk in front of his house. The tears are streaming down my face as I run down the sidewalk. What have I done!?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) Let me know what you think about Chapter 5!


	7. Price of Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up right after Victoria's last encounter with Colin. Highs, lows and some intense heat in this chapter. Enjoy!

I run down the sidewalk and turn down a side street, so that Colin doesn't come looking for me. I can't be around him right now. I feel so distraught and disappointed. I take my phone out of my pocket and call Liz as the tears are streaming down my face. She answers cheerfully, but that tone quickly changes when she realizes I'm upset. "Tori, what happened!?" she asks. "Can you come get me? I'm near Colin's mom's house. I'm on one of the side streets." I say. "Wait...what? Colin? I'm so confused. I'm on my way." We hang up and I wait around for Liz to arrive. Once she's nearby, she calls me and I walk back onto Colin's street, so that she can see me. When she pulls up, I hop into the car as quickly as I can. "Thanks for picking me up." I say. "Girl, you know I've got you. So...what happened?" she asks. I start at the beginning and fill her in on the day, the conversation with Jared and I tell her about Colin's mom. My stomach sinks even repeating the words that she's no longer here. Liz knows how close I was with Colin's mom. She listens and you can see the shock on her face as I uncover each layer of today's events. "I am so sorry you are going through all this. This is all too much to be happening in one day!" she exclaims. "It will all be ok. I promise." she says.

 

We get to my apartment and she comes in with me to keep me company. We sit down on the couch. "So, are you going to tell Jared?" she asks. It really never occurred to me that there was an option not to tell him, so I have to think about it. "I mean, I probably should. Especially because of the conversation that we were having when all of this started. I don't know how I can go from having the most amazing day, to having the most terrible day so quickly." I say. "Shit happens, girl. I think you should tell Jared. I know you and it'll just eat you up inside and make you feel guilty if you don't tell him. You have a good heart, Tori." she says as she squeezes my arm. "But what if I tell him and he decides he never wants to talk to me again?" I say. "Then, you'll just have to deal with it when it comes, but I don't think he'll do that. It sounds like you both are developing real feelings for each other. I doubt he'd just throw it away over a kiss." she says. "But...I kissed him back. I could've stopped him sooner. I was confused. I don't even know what this all means! I know I don't want to be with Colin. That ship has sailed, but there was something so...familiar...like it felt right for like 3 seconds." I say. "You probably will always have some sort of attraction to Colin. That doesn't mean you're meant to be together, though and I know you know that." she says. I get a text.  
  
J: Hope everything is ok. Let me know if you want to talk.  
Me: Things will be ok. Just really tired. Talk tomorrow. Xo  
  
I can't face him today. I just can't. I need to get my thoughts together and figure out what is happening before I even bring this up to him. I wonder to myself how he will react. I wonder how he will feel. After talking for a while, Liz heads out to go home. I walk her to the door and she turns around to hug me. "It's going to be ok. Trust me. Whatever is supposed to happen, will happen. I love you." She says. She always knows the right thing to say. I decide to start getting ready for bed and prepare myself for the workday tomorrow. It isn't long before sleepiness overcomes me and I drift off. I wake up to the sound of my alarm and I'm dreading dragging myself out of bed. I look at my phone and see that I have texts from Jared.  
  
J: Have a great day beautiful.  
J: Any plans after work?  
  
I wait to reply because I'm a ball of nerves just thinking about the next time that I'll see him.  
  
Me: Just need to run a bunch of errands. Going to be really busy. Hope we get to talk soon. Xo  
  
I hit send and instantly feel terrible, because I'm avoiding him. I know he doesn't deserve this...any of this. I get ready and head into work. It's hard for me to focus on anything today because of the turmoil going on in my head. I'm just going through the motions and hoping the day goes by fast. Once I'm off work, I head straight home and climb into bed right away. I turn my phone on Silent and stay in bed for the rest of the night. The next morning is about the same.  
  
J: How are you? I miss you. When can I see you again?  
Me: I'm ok. How are you? I miss you too. Today is going to be another busy one, but how about tomorrow?  
  
I really miss him, but I just feel like I need one more day. I pause and then hit send. Fuck! I can't unsend it. Tomorrow is the day that I tell him and I really can't back out now.  
  
J: Great. Can't wait to see you. I'll come over around 7:30 after I finish working on a few things. Will that work?  
Me: Works for me  
  
Ok, it's settled. I just need to prepare myself for the outcome, no matter what it is. The workday goes by as slowly as ever and I'm practically pulling my hair out by the time it's time to leave. I head home and repeat the same routine as yesterday. I start to feel sorry for myself for the way I'm reacting to everything, but I can't help it. I wake up in the morning to prepare for another day behaving like a robot. I go into work and later in the morning, I text Liz.  
  
Me: Emergency lunch date needed. 12:30?  
Liz: Let's do it.  
  
We meet up at our favorite lunch spot and I'm so glad to see her. When we get settled in and order our food, I get right to it. "So, I made plans with Jared and I'm going to tell him today." I say. "Oh my gosh. What do you think he's going to say?" she asks. "I truly don't know. I wish I did, so I could be prepared." I say. "Well you can't avoid him for forever, so I'm glad you're telling him today. All you can do is be honest with him and let the cards fall where they may." she says. Our food comes to the table, but I can't even eat because I don't have an appetite. When it's time to go back to work, Liz gives me a tight hug. "You've got this. Call me if you need me." she says. While I'm walking to my car, I get a text from Colin.  
  
Colin: The memorial service is tomorrow at 2pm. I emailed you the address.  
Colin: I'm sorry for everything.  
  
I don't text him back. I"m not ready to yet, but when I get back to work, I make arrangements to be at the memorial tomorrow. I owe it to his mom to be there. After work, I try to tidy up my place to keep myself busy until it's time for Jared to come over. When I hear the doorbell ring, my hearts starts racing and my anxiety goes through the roof. I take a quick glance in the hallway mirror before I head to the door. He's standing there, looking amazing as always and my eyes drink him in. He walks through the door and grabs me into a hug. He starts laying kisses all over my face and I giggle. He seems happy to see me and I'm definitely happy to see him too even though this conversation is going to be hard. "Hi!" he says after he finishes kissing my face and finally pecks me on the lips. His lips are so smooth and soft. My insides churn. "Hi." I say and I grin up at him. We walk into the sitting room and sit on the couch. "So, how have you been? I feel like we haven't been able to catch up at all." he says. "I've been ok. It's been a weird few days." I say back to him. "I can imagine. So you were pretty close with your ex's mom? How is he doing?" he asks. My stomach feels like it's in my throat. "Yeah, we were really close, so it's been hard. Colin...he will be ok, I think." I say. "I'm here for you." he says stroking my arm as he sits beside me. I just want to get it over with and I've been in agony for days, so I decide to go for it. I take a deep breath.

 

"So, I do have something to tell you...while we're on the subject of...Colin." I say and I wait to see what facial expression he is going to make before I continue. He looks into my eyes curiously. "What is it?" He asks. "So, I want to start by saying that I didn't mean for this to happen. I went there to make sure that he was ok and nothing more...and I'm sorry that I had to leave the important conversation that we were having to go over there because I love that we were expressing our feelings for each other..." he interrupts me. "Victoria, cut to the point." he sounds slightly frustrated. Fuck! I don't know why, but I didn't expect that tone. Here goes. I'm looking down at my hands when I say "The other night..when I went over to see Colin...he kissed me." He stops stroking my arm and I look up into his face. He’s expressionless and I wish I could tell what he’s thinking. "Ok..." he says and it seems like he knows that there is more, so I continue. "...and...I kissed him back." I close my eyes for a moment and then I open them to look at him. He's frowning. He looks away and I feel the guilt weighing down on my chest. He doesn't say anything. Part of me wants him to yell, to say something, but he's silent! "Is that everything?" he asks. "Yes, that's everything." I respond. He pauses. The silence is killing me. "I'll be honest. I'm not surprised that your ex tried to kiss you. I'm just surprised that you kissed him back. I'm relieved to hear that nothing else happened, but I must say...I'm confused. Especially since you told me before that you didn't still have feelings for him." His tone is cool and calm. "I don't have feelings for him, though. At all. I don't know what happened....it just all happened so fast. I don't want him. I want you." I say.

 

It seems like forever before he responds. "I think we should slow things down and cool off for a while." He says and the words hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm crushed into a million pieces as he continues. "I just think, maybe you have some unfinished business with your ex and I know things have been moving really fast between us. You've known him for a very long time and you're only just starting to get to know me. I get it. I think you need to take some time to figure out what you really want and I'm not going to stand in your way while you do that." His words are like a thousand little knives stabbing into my heart all at the same time, but somehow, his tone has turned warm. It makes me feel worse. "I know what I want." I say softly. "What about the things you said that night about having intense feelings for me?" I ask. "It's true. That's all true, but I feel that this is the right thing to do." I instantly feel like I've ruined the good thing that we had going on and I wish none of this had ever happened. I don't really have any words to say and I know that at this point, nothing I say will change how things are right now. I stay quiet. "I'm going to get going." He gets up. I want to scream _Don't go!_ but I know that's not fair to him. He has to process all of this as much as I have to and I need to give him his space. I get up and walk him to the door. When we get to the door, he turns around and tilts my chin up to stare into my eyes. "If you need anything, anything at all, I'm still here for you." he says as he leans down and kisses me. I close my eyes and savor the moment because I don't know if and when I'll ever be able to kiss him again. He strokes my cheek. "See you." he says and then he turns and walks out of the door. I turn around, lean against the door and slide down to the floor. I sob into my hands. I can't believe everything that has happened and I can't stop the tears from flowing down my face. I find the strength to stand up and walk to my bedroom so that I can climb into my bed. I cry for a bit longer and then I drift off to sleep.  
  
I wake up the next morning with a headache. My eyes are swollen and I just don't want to even face this day. I lay in bed for a while and then I get up to make coffee. I sit by a window that I've just opened while I sip my hot drink. I hear birds outside and I flash back to the perfect moments that Jared and I had in his pool that day, under the sun. I miss him already, but I decide not to contact him. I'll wait until he reaches out to me. That's when I will know he's ready to talk again. In the meantime, I need to get back to my normal self. I decide that after the heaviness of yesterday, I'm going to try not to let all of the negative things that have happened weigh me down.

 

I get dressed and head out to the memorial. When I get to the church, I sit close to the back row, at the end next to the aisle. It isn't long before the family is entering and I see Colin go past me, but he doesn't see me. It's probably for the best. I don't want to make any trouble here. I really just want to pay respect to his mom, who I loved dearly. It's still hard for me to process the fact that she's gone. Several people share kind and loving words about her and it's comforting to know that she meant as much to others as she meant to me. After the memorial is done, I feel spent, but I know that I have to go to the house to at least see the family. I'm nervous about seeing Colin, but none of that matters right now. This whole situation is so much bigger, so I put it all aside.

 

When I arrive to the house, there are several other cars there and it's hard to find somewhere to park. I finally find a spot and I climb out of the car and walk to the door. I walk in and into the great room where there are people gathering speaking quietly. I see Colin's sister and she sees me at the same time and walks over to embrace me. "Tori! Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot. I've missed you." she says. "Miss you too." I say as I hold her hand. "It's just so unreal to me. I can't believe we're going through this again." she says as she squeezes my hand tighter. "I know. I'm so sorry. I know this is hard to take. If you all need anything, please just let me know. You're like family to me." I say. "Thanks, girl. I'm just worried about Colin. I know you know that things can get really bad. But at least this time, he has a plan." she says. "A plan?" I ask. "Yeah. I mean, I'll let him tell you. He's out on the back deck. Listen, thanks again for coming." she says as she hugs me again. I make my way toward the back of the house and I pause at the door. I see him on the deck leaning against the railing. I open the door and he doesn't even turn around. I walk up and stand next to him and lean on the railing with my arm touching his. He looks over and sees that it's me. "Hi." he says. He sounds surprised. "Hi." I say as I give him a warm smile and nudge him a bit with my arm. "I don't think I've ever appreciated this back yard. This garden. We're going to have to figure out what to do with the house." he says as he trails off. I look down at the grass. I stay silent. "Tori, I'm sorry for everything. I know me coming back here and interfering with your life was selfish. I just don't think I ever got over you..." he says and I interrupt. "Colin..." I say. "I know. And listen, I want you to know that I came back here prepared to try to win you back, to right my wrongs, but I know now, that it's never going to happen for us." I'm both relieved and surprised at the same time. "I'll always love you, Tori. No matter what." he says. "I love you too, and I'm always going to be here for you...as your friend" I say. It's all that I can think to say and I truly mean it. I know in that moment, that even if I didn't have these strong feelings for Jared, that things wouldn't work out between me and Colin and I think Colin knows that too. "I'm going to go back to Europe. I made some friends there and I think I need to go and take some time to clear my head." he says. So, that's the plan that his sister was referring to. "I think that will be good for you." I say. "I hope so." he says. I feel a sense of peace with our situation. I know that so much has happened in the past and recently, but I think that we are finally getting on the same page. We stand there in silence beside each other looking at the garden his mom created. I feel comforted by the fact that Colin might just be ok. "I'm going to get going." I say after a while. I turn to hug him. He hugs me back tightly. "Good luck with everything." I say. "Good luck to you too. Wish you and Jared all the best. I'll get over it, really. I promise." he says and he laughs. "Thanks." is my only response because at this point, I don't know where me and Jared even stand. I walk back through the house and stop one last time to look at the pictures in the hall. It’s hard to believe that this may be the last time I ever step foot in this house. I say my goodbyes and I feel like at least one of the weights is lifted off my shoulder. I get into my car and I feel a warm tear stream down my face. I drive back to my place and once I get there, I grab a pint of ice cream out of the freezer and crawl into bed with it. I think about Jared being in my bed, the ice cream, all the amazing things that happened that night. Everything reminds of him. I want to text or call him, but I resist.  
  
The next several days are all the same. I wake up, go to work, go through the motions, go to the gym and try to channel my emotions into my workout, go home, talk to Liz, cry, go to sleep. Same thing, every... fucking... day. I miss him and I feel the huge gap in my day because we haven't talked. I'm constantly obsessing over what he's doing when I'm not occupied, so I try to keep busy. 12 days have passed now since I've seen or talked to him. No calls, no texts, nothing. I decide to visit my parents this weekend. I feel like I just need to see them, so I drive across town to their house. When I pull up to the house, I instantly feel a sort of peace wash over me. I have a key, so I let myself in and I smell my mom's cooking instantly. It's early in the evening and she's in the kitchen making dinner. I walk in and greet her with a "Hi mom!" she turns around surprised to see me. "Oh my gosh! Hi baby!" she comes over and hugs me. I sink into my mom's embrace like never before. I hear my dad say "Hi honey!" as he comes into the kitchen from the other room. I release my grip from my mom and hug my dad tightly. I'm so happy to see them that I almost cry. We sit and eat dinner and I try to catch them up on portions of my life recently. They know about Colin's mom, so we talk about that a bit before I tell them I no longer want to talk about it. I tell them that I plan on staying the night and they are elated. My mom grabs some clean sheets for my old bedroom before I head up to bed. I walk in and I smile widely at the posters on the wall. 30 Seconds to Mars and Jared Leto posters everywhere. It both makes me smile and makes me want to cry at the same time. I can't believe I had him in my life and I let him go! It's truly unreal to me. I walk over to the dresser and I see backstage passes that I’ve saved from a couple of the concerts. God. I begged my mom and dad to buy me tickets, VIP tickets at that, to a couple of concerts until I got a job and saved to buy my own. I lay down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. Another poster of Jared is on the ceiling staring back at me. I’m staring at it as I drift off to sleep.

 

I wake up to the smell of coffee. I roll out of bed and walk downstairs to see my dad sitting at the dining room table. "Morning." he says with a smile. "Morning!" I say, happy to see him. I sit at the table with him and he hops up to get me a cup of coffee. "Where's mom?" I ask. "She went to grab a _few things from the store_.” he’s using air quotes. “You know what that means. She'll be gone for hours." we both chuckle. "So, how are you holding up?" he asks. "I've been better, but I'll be ok." I say back to him. "Do you think Colin is going to be ok?" he asks. "I think he'll be good once things calm down some. He's going to go back to Europe and stay there for a while." I tell him. "Things ok between you two? I know things hadn't ended well before. Best you can do is try to be a friend to him...if you can." he says. "Yeah, Dad, I know. I'm trying. He doesn't make it easy for me to do that, but I'm trying." I say. "I get it." He says with a smile. "So, I assume there's nothing there? No feelings?" he asks. "I mean, there will always be some sort of connection, but I've realized, it just won't work. I'm ok with that." I pause. "He told me about the ring." I say. "Yeah...I really liked the kid." he says. "Me too, Dad." I say with a laugh. "Well, he was persistent, I'll tell ya that. I think when you really care for someone and want to be with them, I get trying to fight to be with them no matter what. Who cares if you look like a fool while doing it. Life is short. You've got to go for what you want. I fought many battles trying to be with your mom when we were younger. Seemed like no one understood us. I did whatever I needed to do to be with her, no matter how crazy it seemed to everyone else." He seems lost in a daydream as he is saying the words. In this moment, I'm so glad that I came to see my parents. My dad always knows what to say to me, even when he doesn’t realize it. Listening to him talk really sparks something within me and I know what I have to do. "Dad?" I say. "Yes, sweetie?" he says. "I need to go do something." I say as I get up from my chair. "Ok..." he says confused. "I'll come back and visit soon ok?" I say as I peck him on the cheek. "Ok. Do what you need to do. Love you honey." he says with a wide smile. I head into my old room and gather my things and head right out the door. I put Jared's address in my GPS and I'm on my way.  
  
When I pull up to his gate, I hit the buzzer and wait. Eventually the gate opens. I drive through and park the car and head to the door. Before I can ring the doorbell, it opens. It's his mom. "Oh hi!" I say to her and grin. "Hi! Nice to see you again...Victoria?" she's remembers my name. "Yes! Nice to see you." I say as I stand there on the other side of the door. "Oh, I'm being rude. Come in honey!" she motions for me to come in and gives me a hug. "Is he here?" I ask her. "No, afraid not, dear. He's at rehearsal. We're all heading to Camp Mars day after tomorrow and they are getting ready for everything." she says. _Dammit, he's not here_. I'm sure she can see the disappointment in my expression. "Hey, everything ok between you two? Between us, he's seemed kind of down over the last week or so." she says. I don't know how to react to that. I don't want him to be down, but that at least gives me some hope that maybe he misses me? I decide to be honest. "I kind of messed things up and I'm trying to make it right." I say. She pause for a moment and then says "Hey, wait here." before she walks down the hall and up the steps. She's gone for a few minutes and then she comes back with something in her hand. She hands me something and when I read it, I realize that they are VIP tickets to Camp Mars. I almost burst into tears. She barely knows me and she's trying to help me win back her son. "I don't know what to say!" I exclaim while I smile at her. "You don't need to say anything. Here's your shot. Good luck." she says with a wink. I hug her and head out. I really can't believe this! I smile as I drive back to my apartment. I text Liz.  
  
Me: Hey, love, what are you up to?  
Liz: Oh you know, living the dream.  
Me: Think you can come over?  
Liz: Sure, but please tell me nothing else dramatic has happened. My heart can’t take it. Lol

Me: Very funny. Get your ass over here!  
  
I hurry home and start packing, even though I won't head out until day after tomorrow. I'm so excited that I feel jittery. Liz arrives and I fill her in before she comes into my bedroom to help me get my things together. "Girl, you are something else!" she says as she laughs and tosses a shirt at me. "What are you going to say to him?" she asks. "I really don't know! I guess I'm just going to see what happens." I say. Liz is ruffling through my pile of clothes that I'm thinking of taking with me. "Where's the lingerie in this pile? You need to be prepared!" she says and I laugh. "I don't even know how he is going to react to seeing me there! I don't want to get my hopes up. Maybe he won't even want to see me." I say. I know there's a chance that he won't, but I've got to give it a shot. "Oh stop, I'm sure he's going to be over the moon that you're there. Didn't his mom say he missed you?" she says. "Well, she didn't say it in those exact words." I say back to her. I sit on the bed. Suddenly, I feel overwhelmed. "I'm proud of you for going for it. I mean, there were times that I didn't even understand whatever it is that is between you two, but it seemed like you were always so sure. I respect that." she says and it means a lot to me to hear those words. "Ok, let's find some lingerie!" I say and we both laugh.  
  
The next day I talk to my boss about taking a long weekend and she says it's ok. Things are coming together. I head to bed early that night, so I can be fully rested for the next day. I wake up the morning the morning of Camp Mars and I'm both excited and nervous at the same time. I have no idea how this is going to go. I shower and get ready. I put on a cropped top and the shortest shorts I can find. My bags are already packed, so I load them into the car and head out. It's about a 45 minute to an hour drive from my place, so I have plenty of time to get there. I stop and grab a snack and I'm on my way. The drive is easy and I spend most of it listening to 30 Seconds to Mars and thinking about Jared. When I finally arrive and pull into the parking area, my heart starts racing. Part of me thinks I should have come up with a clear plan for when I see him, but the other part of me wants to wing it. Either way, I'm determined not to fuck this up. I make my way to my luxury tent thanks to Jared's mom, and I get settled in. I really have to do something nice for her for arranging this for me. I’m unpacking some things and It isn't long before it's time for the opening ceremony. I'm a little late getting there, so I'm in the back of the crowd. I hear cheers and then, I see him. He walks out wearing a pale color t-shirt and a red and white trucker hat. Of course, he looks as beautiful as ever and my heart starts racing standing there looking at him. When he starts talking to the crowd, I almost can't handle hearing his voice. I cup my hand over my mouth and smile into my palm just listening to him and seeing him. I've missed him so much. It's been 14 days since I've spoken to him, heard his voice, touched him. I would give anything to be near him right now, to inhale his delicious scent and have his hands all over my body. I realize that I'm lost in a daydream when I hear applause around me and I realize that he's done addressing the crowd. Like that, he gets whisked away to god knows where. I instantly want to know where he is and what his every move is. I know that I'll definitely be able to see him tonight because there will be a concert. I'll be sure to be in the front row and I'm going to try to talk to him after. I'm such a ball of nerves that I can't bring myself to do any of the activities that are available today. I really won't be able to relax until I can see him and talk to him.

 

I head back to my tent and try to lay low until it's time to head to the concert. I've looked at the map and memorized how to get to the location, so that I can make sure that I don't get lost and that I get there early. When it's time, I head out of my tent and start the trek to the concert area. I wonder if he'll be surprised that I'm here. I notice other campers walking in the same direction I'm going, so it's clear that I'm not the only one with the idea to get there early. When we finally get to the spot where the magic is supposed to happen, I notice there are only about 15 other people that have gotten here this early. I'm grateful and I get right in the front and sit down on the grass because it's going to be a while before it starts. I'm right at the stage and I can't wait to see him. I get my phone out to text Liz.  
  
Me: So, I'm waiting for the concert. I got here early and I'm right at the stage. I'm dying. Wish me luck!

  
Liz: OMG girl! You won't need it, but good luck anyway! Ahhh! Let me know how everything goes. Love youuu  
Me: Love you!  
  
The sun is starting to set and I see beautiful shades of pink and orange above the mountains. I'm nearly jumping out of my skin with excitement. I see lights flicker on around us and surrounding the stage and by now the crowd has filled in considerably. I stand up and everyone is losing it around me, cheering and clapping. It reminds me of that first night at the concert and it seems like that was forever ago. Shannon comes out and everyone screams and loses their shit. 'Monolith' starts and the sounds are booming through the speakers, adding to the anticipation. As soon as I see him walk out, I feel a complete rush all over my body. He looks like an angel and the crowd is screaming even louder, but it sounds muffled compared to my heart beating through my ears. I can't help but grin from ear to ear as I watch him. He comes right to the edge of the stage and I look right up at him as I see his eyes pan the crowd. The lights are flashing and I'm waiting and waiting. When he finally lays his sight on me, our eyes lock. It's like time has stopped around us. I see surprise in his expression and then a smile spreads across his face. The song ends and he winks at me before addressing the crowd. "How the fuck are y'all feeling out there tonight?!" he says, but he never stops looking directly at me. It's like the cheers startle him out of a trance and he begins pacing the stage and addressing the crowd more. I feel like I'm going to faint. He saw me! He winked. He knows I'm here...for him. That's really all I need. I start to feel a little more relaxed as I hear him belt out song after song. He continues to make eye contact with me every so often and the way he smirks at me makes me weak in the knees. I want him right now and I'm starting to get wet watching him. This is probably the only time in my entire life, that I'll be ok with a 30 Seconds to Mars concert coming to an end. He sings song after song and everyone in the crowd is enjoying every bit of it.

 

Once he finishes the last song, I feel like my heart is going to explode. He makes his way off of the stage and I realize, that I really don't know what my next move is. I guess I should call or text him? It takes about 15-20 minutes for the crowd to clear out and I still haven't come up with anything. I pull out my phone and I'm about to text him, but when I look, he's already texted me. I cover my mouth and I'm smiling uncontrollably. I have to pause before I even read the text.  
  
J: I can't believe you're here. I was so surprised to see you. I've missed you.   
Me: I've missed you too. So much.  
J: If you wait by the pool near the hammocks in North Camp, I'll come pick you up.  
Me: Ok, I'll head there now.  
  
I can't even contain myself. He missed me! I hurriedly head to the north part of camp and I wait for him. I'm standing there, in the dark and there are others around, but they aren't really paying any attention to what I'm doing. They are all lost in side conversations about how epic the concert was. I get a text.  
  
J: Turn around, directly behind you and walk forward. It's dark, but keep walking until you see lights.  
Me: Ok....  
  
I turn around and try to walk off without being noticed. I'm walking further into the woods and it's getting darker and darker. I'm actually starting to get a little creeped out because I can barely see anything. I'm using my cell phone flash light as a guide. Then in the near distance, I see two small lights that look like tiny headlights. I think it's a car, but as I get closer, I realize it's a golf cart. I start laughing as I approach it and shine my cell flashlight directly into Jared's face without thinking. "Jesus! Put that thing down! My eyes!" he's laughing. I turn the flash light off and make my way to the passenger side of the golf cart. We ride in silence through the dark and I wonder how far we're going. It seems like a while before we come to a stop. He parks alongside a seclouded area with a bunch of cabins and small tents. He hops out of the golf cart and I get out behind him and follow him. He walks into one of the cabins and I follow him in. Once inside, I notice that the space is nice and cozy. It's dimly lit and I look around and see that he's made himself at home. "Something to drink?" He asks. I realize how thirsty I am. "Sure. Water?" He walks over to a small fridge and grabs a glass bottle of water and hands it to me. I take a long gulp and we stand there in silence for a moment before I decide to cut to the chase.

 

"So, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here..." I say. He raises his eyebrows as if to tell me to continue. "I spent a lot of time thinking about what happened, about you, about us..." My heart is starting to beat faster. "I'm sorry for what happened with Colin. It was a mistake. What you and I have...or had...was different than anything I've had with anyone else. I have strong feelings for you and what I wanted to say to you that night is that it's scary for me too. But it's worth it to me. I came here to say that I want you in my life and I can't imagine it without you. I understand if you've moved on, but I just had to say my peace." I feel like there's so much more that I could say, but I need to quit talking before I break down. I wait for him to say something. He takes a deep breath.

"I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you like crazy and I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. It's been the longest 2 weeks ever. I don't know what you've done to me." He walks over and wraps arms around me and I collapse into his chest. I've missed his touch, his scent. He surrounds me like a warm cloud. He lets go and says "So, let me just ask, are things completely over with Colin?" he asks. "Completely." I respond. "That shit really hurt me. More than I thought it would. It's naturally hard for me to trust, but now that you're here, I just want to try to get past it." I'm conflicted about his words. On one hand, I'm so glad that he wants to get past it, but I feel terrible that it hurt him and that he's struggling with it. I take a step back from him and look him in the eyes. I can see the conflict in his expression.

 

A thought pops into my head and I want to say it out loud, but I just don't know how he will receive it. The silence grows between us until I try to get the nerve up to verbalize my thoughts. "I have an idea to help you get past it a little quicker." I say softly. "Tell me." He says. "You could...you can..." I know the words I want to say, but for some reason they won't come out. I stop. "I can what, Victoria?" he asks and decide to just go for it. "You can punish me." I say as my whole face heats up and I blush. He seems surprised and I almost see a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. "Punish you? Like...a spanking?" he asks. "Yeah...for what I did." I say and I start to smirk because I can't believe the words that are coming out of my mouth. He stares at me for a moment. "Do you know what you're saying to me right now? What you're asking me to do?" He asks as he takes a step forward. "I know exactly what I'm saying to you. It’s an opportunity for you to have your moment, let out your frustration and move on, so we can get back to how things were." I say as a take a step backward.

 

He looks at me and smiles in disbelief. "You continue to surprise me, Victoria. I don't know what to say." he says. "Just say yes." I whisper. I can barely breathe. There's a long pause before he says "Listen, if we do this..." he pauses again. "What I'm trying to say is, you know I don't like to do anything halfway, so I'm going to really go for it. I mean, I think it could end up being enjoyable for the both of us, but I just need you to be sure that it's what you want." I swallow hard. "It's what I want...I just have one condition" I say. He walks right up to me and tilts my chin up to look me in the eyes. I can feel his breath on my mouth. "What is it?" he asks. "My one condition is...after you punish me, that you fuck me...hard. It's been two weeks and I've got some frustrations too." He looks at me in amazement. "My god if you keep talking like this, I'm not gonna last long." He leans in and kisses me. "We can do this, but if at any point you want me to stop, tell me and I will. Ok?" he says. My mouth goes dry and my heart starts racing even faster than before. "Yes, ok." I say.

 

He takes a step back and releases my chin. "Ok, then. Take off all of your clothes." His tone has changed into that sexy commanding voice that I love so much.  He's staring at me with his wide blue eyes so full of lust. I do as I'm told and I start removing my clothes. He stops me with his words. "No. Slowly." he says. I obey and take my time removing every piece of clothing I have on. I'm watching him as I do it and I see him grab the hem of his shirt and pull it up over his head and off. I look at his bare torso and I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen his body up close and in person. It makes me even more wet to look at his abs rippling. I want to run my tongue all over him. He walks to the other side of the room and starts rummaging through a bag that is sitting on the floor. I'm completely naked and waiting for further instructions. I see him take a knife and cut something. The lighting is dim in the room, so it's hard for me to fully see what he's doing.  He comes toward me carrying something in his hands. I see that he has black wide tape and what appears to be climbing rope. I feel myself start to sweat. "These walls are paper thin...in case you scream..." he holds up the tape. "This is for your wrists...just because I know you like it." he lifts up the rope. I cover my smile with my hand. He walks up to me and pecks me on the lips. I'm standing by the bed in the room, which is super low to the floor. He sits the tape on the table beside the bed. "Give me your hands." he says. I give him my wrists and he takes the rope that he cut earlier and starts wrapping it around my wrists in a pattern. He knots it so that my hands are bound. "Try to pull your wrists apart." he says and I try, but I can't. "Good." he says. He's pleased with his work.

 

"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is hold up your two fingers up like this." he demonstrates and it should be doable even though my wrists are bound. I see him grab the tape and I watch his fingers as he carefully starts peeling it loose. I get even more aroused at the sound of it pulling from the roll. He catches the end with his teeth, where he wants to tear it and I'm staring at his mouth wanting to taste him. "Any last words?" he says with a smile, while he's holding the strip of tape with both hands. I shake my head and he comes forward and puts the tape across my mouth. He presses it down all over so that it's completely sealed. He takes his finger and runs it down the middle of my neck. I'm breathing heavy and dying of anticipation. "You ready?" he says before he bites his lip. I nod. He guides me down into a position where I'm on my knees and bent over the bed. My nipples get hard as my torso brushes up against the soft blanket. The precious parts of me are exposed to him. He gets down on his knees beside the bed and faces me. He takes his hand and runs it from the back of my neck all the way down my spine and to my tail bone. I shiver as I feel his hand grip my hip and then slide down to grab my ass. I feel his hand pull away and I squeeze my eyes shut anticipating what I’m going to feel next.

 

When his hand comes down sharply and makes contact with my flesh, the sound and feeling startles me. I feel the stinging pain spread across the surface of my skin and I can hardly catch my breath before I feel his hand smack across my ass again. I see flashes of light behind my eyelids. I lurch forward when his hand makes contact a third time and my loud moan is stifled by the tape. I feel his hand rub across my ass with my flesh still stinging and I hear his breathing starting to pick up. Moisture starts to seep out of me and I feel dazed at the pain and pleasure his hand is giving me. "More?" he rasps. I nod. He brings his hand down again... and then again. He's creating a rhythm as he slaps one cheek and then the other. I'm starting to get used to the pain and even liking how his hand feels slapping against my ass. I'm moaning through the tape. Wetness is now dripping down between my thighs and I'm so turned on that I can barely stand it. "You...like...that?" he says between smacks. I whine and nod in response. He brings his hand down harshly one last time and I want to scream, but I can't because the tape is preventing me from opening my mouth wide enough. He grips my ass while he tries to catch his breath. I can barely breathe. I put my head down to rest my forehead on my tied wrists. I feel like I'm floating away. The skin on my bottom is tingling as all my nerve endings are still reacting to what just happened. I didn't realize how amazing this could feel. My clit is throbbing and right now, all I want is him inside of me. I feel like I could come right here and now. My knees are starting to hurt as they rest against the hard wood floor of the cabin and my skin is damp with sweat. He stands up to take off his bottoms, then moves to position himself on his knees behind me and I feel both of his hands skim down my sides and start to caress my hips.

 

I'm drowning in pool desire for him. It's been two whole weeks since I've felt him and tension has been building inside of me, tying me in knots. I arch my back and spread my knees further apart as a signal to him that I can't wait. I feel his fingers rub against my slit and he groans. "Shit, you're soaking wet. That hard spanking on your ass must have really got you going." his voice is filled with desire. I'm desperate to feel him, so I push my ass back against his hands and moan as loudly as I can. "I've missed this. I'm going to fuck you so hard. Just like you want. I can’t wait to make you come" He's massaging my skin and his hands feel magical rubbing against me leaving a trail of heat wherever he touches me. He takes the tip of his cock and brushes it up and down on my clit, teasing it deliciously and I squirm in desperation, feeling my nub throbbing against him. He continues to rub himself up and down on me and I'm pushing my pussy back into his swollen member. His stiffness is giving me the friction that I need and I'm starting to feel feverish. I'm on fire, drunk with lust and I can't control myself.

 

When the head of his dick starts to push at my entrance, I'm already about to lose it completely. He inserts just the tip at first and I sigh as my pussy welcomes him in. He starts to slide into me slowly and his thickness makes it slightly painful...it's a feeling that I'll never ever get enough of. He eases further in and my wetness is aiding his movement as he buries himself deeper within my walls. "Ahhhh." he moans out when he's in as far as he can go. Our hips are flush and my head is spinning as he fills me, stretching me open with every solid inch. He slides out so slowly that it makes me weak and leaves me in agony. My body is trembling, filled with need and my arousal is seeping out between my legs and running down my thighs.

 

Suddenly, he slams into me hard and his hips smack against me roughly. It startles me and I screech, but it's muffled by the tape. I feel my walls tighten, gripping him as he pulls out again slowly. I'm already at the edge.I've waited for this moment for what seems like forever and I want it to last. I want him to take my body as far as it will go and I can feel the intensity growing low in my belly. I'm focused on trying to keep my climax at bay for a little bit longer, but when he slams into me roughly again, I can't hold on and I come instantly. It's like every single kink in my body has been worked loose and I feel chills shoot through me like lightning bolts. My body is screaming for him as the sweetest release takes over my mind and soul, exploding from deep inside of me. Everything that has been pent-up within me for the past two weeks is being consumed by the flames of my orgasm. My walls are contracting around him as my wetness spreads all over his cock. "Oh my god, Victoria. Already?" I can hear his smile through is voice, between heavy breaths.

 

He picks up the pace and starts thrusting into me recklessly, like a wild animal and he doesn't let up. It's rough and hard, almost violent, just like I asked for. My body is lurching back and forth as he pounds into me forcefully. His moans of pleasure are taking me to the brink again. I'm intoxicated by his scent, his sounds, by the feeling of him, buried deep inside me with his thickness grinding into my walls, making me come further and further apart. He has control of my body and in this moment, I'm willing to let him do any and everything that pleases him. I want him to consume me. I feel my second orgasm building within me and I already know it's going to wreck me completely. My pleasure intensifies with each moment that passes and I start to feel faint. My mind soars and I forget about everything in this moment except the exquisite feeling that is escalating deep in my core. No matter how many times he's taken me over the edge before, nothing has ever felt better than this. He bucks into me and hits a spot that only he can reach. I scream close-mouthed through the tape that is still firmly secure across my lips as my climax shoots through me and overtakes me. My pussy is squeezing him tightly and my walls are closing in around his dick as he continues to force himself deeper. My fingers and toes are tingling and as I reach my highest peak, I feel the moisture gushing out of me, coating him even more. He groans loudly and I can tell he's lost all control as he's bucking wildly. He's digging his nails into my hips and my whole body is starting to ache. "I'm close...fuck...Victoria!" he grunts out as he drags his nails across my skin, leaving a tingling burning sensation that I know will result in welts. His dick is pulsing and I tighten my walls around him to squeeze him tighter. He's in a frenzy as he pounds quickly and furiously. He's panting, working hard for his release. He slams into me one last time and starts to grind into me unmercifully. He stills and growls through clenched teeth as I feel his semen start to spill into me. He's continuing to grind deeper as he rides his wave of pleasure all the way to the end. Once he’s on the other side of his climax, he collapses onto my back and rests his torso against me while we both try to catch our breath. He pulls out of me and reaches over to carefully peel the tape off of my mouth. As soon as my mouth is free, I let out a deep breath. He gets up and walks to the other side of the room and grabs the knife to cut the rope on my wrists. I'm still leaning over the bed on my knees and my body feels like it’s not my own. I feel like I don't have any strength left to even move right now. He massages my wrists right on the marks that the rope left behind "How was that?" he asks. I can't answer him just yet because I don't think I have any words to describe it. I start to giggle. "Maybe I should misbehave more often." I say and he laughs.

 

 

 

 

  



	8. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story between Jared and Victoria continues to unfold at Camp Mars, right after the last hot encounter and there's more heat coming! Enjoy and let me know what you think! ;)

I wake up to Jared spooning me from behind and I immediately smile feeling the warmth of his body against me. The weight of his muscular arm is resting over me and I can feel his torso expand and collapse with steady breaths as he sleeps. I slowly open my eyes and I see that the sun is shining through the windows in the cabin. I gently lift his arm and place it behind me against his body and try to stretch. I wince at the soreness spreading all over my body. My muscles hurt and I immediately feel the sharp pain on the surface of the skin of my ass where he spanked me. I bite my lip and smile when I flash back to last night. I imagine it in my mind and I can almost feel the intense sting of his hand coming down on my bare bottom again. What a delicious feeling it was and I can't wait until he does it to me again. I turn over and I can feel the ache in my core, where he was buried so deep inside just some hours ago, fucking me violently. I face him, and I take my hand and brush the wisp of hair away from his face. He seems to be in a deep sleep, so he doesn't move at my touch. I take my thumb and trace the edge of his faint beard and then run it across his bottom lip and his mouth parts slightly. He's so beautiful that I can't even believe that he's real. His lip is so soft under my finger tip and I think back to what his mouth feels like on mine, on my body. I flush. I'm stroking his bottom lip compulsively, unable to stop myself from touching him. He's starting to stir and I see his tongue peek out of his mouth to meet my finger tip. The warm wetness of his tongue as it licks across the tip of my finger makes my insides clench. I see his top lip close in on my finger while his tongue is still brushing the tip as he gives it a wet kiss while his eyes open slowly. His long, thick lashes flutter and his ocean eyes open in a squint to stare at me. When his lips wrap around my finger tip to kiss it again, I feel the sensation all the way down in my clit. His mouth spreads into a smile and I can't help but grin back. "Hi." he whispers while looking into my soul with those amazing round eyes. "Hey, yourself." I say. “How did you sleep?” he asks. “Great. You?” I say back. “I slept amazing. The best I have in a while, at least a couple of weeks.” he says and winks at me. Last night really was amazing – I love that I can still feel the evidence of what occurred all over my body, on my skin, in my muscles, deep within me. He takes my hand and starts laying soft kisses across the back of it. “So, you ready for a fun day?” he asks. “Always.” I say back with a grin. “Great, lets get showered.” he says as he rolls over to sit up and get off of the bed. I look at his perfectly shaped bare ass and I want to bite it. There isn’t an inch of him that I don’t want to taste. We shower together and I manage to get through it without launching myself at him even though I want to the entire time. After I put on some of his clothes, we have some fruit for breakfast. I let him know that I have to head to my tent to get changed into some of my own stuff. “Ok. I’ll drive you there.” he says. I giggle. “What, in your golf cart?” I say, still laughing. “Of course!” he says laughing.

We head out of his cabin and hop in the golf cart and I tell him which part of camp my tent is located in – he immediately knows exactly where it is. The air is already warm and the sounds of nature surround us. “Ok, get ready. This is going to be bumpy!” he says and looks at me with a sneaky smile. “Oh no.” I say with a laugh. Just like that, he takes off as fast as he can it seems, and my body lurches back against the seat. He bursts into laughter as he makes a sharp turn to go onto a trail that is separate from the main one that leads through the campsite. We’re surrounded by trees and it’s hard for me to even see a clear path, but he doesn’t seem to be having any trouble finding his way. He wasn’t lying, the ride is super bumpy and I can’t stop laughing as I’m practically bouncing out of my seat. I feel the wind whipping as the trees rush by on each side of us. I look at him and I can tell he’s enjoying himself while the breeze blows his still damp hair in all directions. We pull up to my tent and hop out to head in. Once inside, I ruffle through my bag to find something to put on for the day. I get out some leggings and a tank top. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?” I ask. “We’ll just wander around a bit to see some folks around camp and then I’ll be prepping for the concert tonight.” He seems excited. I am too. We get back in the cart and head to our first stop, a large archery area where several fans are gathered. He parks off to the side and when we get out to walk over to the area, I can see the excitement on everyone’s face. “How’s everybody doing today?” He says as he walks right up to the small crowd. He makes sure to give them his undivided attention and engages with them with what appears to be genuine excitement. I’m standing slightly behind him and he turns around and looks at me before he grabs my hand to pull me forward next to him. I jump into the conversation with the fans he’s chatting with. He squeezes my hand a little before he releases it. “Come over here.” he says as he gestures forward and to the left. We walk over and he grabs a large bow and a long arrow. “I think you’ll have fun with this. Watch me first and then I’ll show you how to do it.” he says as he lifts the bow. I’m staring at the veins in his forearms and his hand while the sunlight dances on his skin as he touches the bow and arrow with his skillful fingers. I eye the tattoos on his arm and wrist. He stares intently as he pulls the arrow back against the bow and holds it there. I’m watching his arm flex and it’s making me weak in the knees. All of a sudden, he lets it fly and the arrow shoots through the air toward the target at the other end. It hits close to the bullseye and everyone claps. He looks at me and winks. “Ok, now, you try.” he says as he offers up the bow to me and backs up. I walk right over to where he was just standing and as I grab an arrow, I feel him walk up behind me...close. He takes his hand and runs it from my elbow, all the way to my wrist and to my hand to guide it into position. I feel his body pressing against mine from behind and his breath on my ear as he says “Ok, pull it back and keep your eye on the target.” He’s guiding my hands where they need to be. I can smell his sweet scent and my mouth starts to water. My eyes are focusing on where I want the arrow to go and as I pull it back, I can feel pain in my arms. I smirk. I’m still pulling the arrow back against the bow and feel goosebumps spring up all over me as he gently pushes his body into mine from behind. I could swear that I can feel his erection pressing into my ass, but I try to ignore it. “That’s it...slow and steady, baby.” he says so that only I can hear it and I get a chill up my spine at the seductiveness of his tone. “Ok, now, let it go.” I let go and the arrow flies through the air and hits the target. Definitely not as close to the bullseye as his was, but it at least it landed. I laugh. “Not to bad for my first time, huh?” He steps beside me and I turn to look at him and smile. “Not bad at all.” he’s smiling back at me. Our eyes lock and I feel that force between us, pulling me to him like we’re lost in our own world. I snap back to reality and when I remember that we’re not alone, I look away. We stay in this area for a couple of hours, interacting with some people and continuing our archery practice and I actually feel like I’m getting a little bit better at it. I see him grab his phone from his pocket to look at it. “Time to head over to the pool.” he says and we make our way back to the golf cart to drive over to the pool area. When we get there, there’s quite a crowd waiting already and he walks right into it to greet fans. I love watching him interact with people. I’m standing off to the side, just watching him talk and ask questions and I’m mesmerized by his charisma. We’re at the pool for more than an hour and before I know it, I hear some fans urging him to jump in the water. He acts hesitant at first and then he’s being playful, acting like he will actually do it. I already know he’s going to - it’s just a matter of time and I start to giggle to myself as I see him hyping the crowd up. He hands his phone to his assistant and he’s still teasing the crowd. Then, just like that, he jumps in the pool, fully clothed and everyone flips out, cheering and screaming for him. When he climbs out of the water, he’s laughing. I immediately notice the clothes clinging to his body. It reminds me of that first night when we got caught in the rain. I can see the definition of his chest and abs as the wet shirt sticks to him. I want to taste every single droplet of water that slides down his skin. I’m instantly lost in a daydream about what I want to do to him. I imagine peeling the clothing off of his body and running my tongue all over his smooth skin. I almost don’t notice that there’s a crowd of people around me because I’m adrift in my mental paradise. He walks over to me and winks. I’m face to face with him and I stare at his chest beneath the drenched fabric. I smell chlorine mixed with the scent of his sweat and it intoxicates me. I just want to grab him right then and there, but I resist. “I’m going to go back and get cleaned up and change. I need to get ready for the show tonight and we have soundcheck.” he says with a smile. I know that this is a good time to put some distance between us because my body is screaming for him and it’s almost torture to be near him right now and not be able to feel him inside me. I sigh. “You good?” he says. “Yeah, good! I’m going to go explore some. I’ll see you later, though.” I give him my best smile. He leans down and pecks me on the cheek and I blush at the fact that the crowd of people around us are watching. “See ya.” he says and just like that he’s off to go prepare for the concert. I decide to walk around camp and take in the fresh air. I try my hand at the rock climbing wall and flower crown making before I end up at the yoga area of camp. As I walk up to the area, I hear a familiar voice behind me. “Tori?” I turn around to see Jared’s mom, Constance smiling at me. “Oh hi!” I say as I walk up to her and embrace her. “I’m so glad you made it out here!” she says still holding on to me. “I can’t thank you enough for making all of this possible.” I say and I truly mean it. “Oh, no problem.” she waves it off. “So...how did things go with my son? I haven’t seen him today.” she says while grinning at me. “It went great. We worked things out.” I say as I flash back to us _working things out_ last night. I know that I’m blushing so I look away. “Well that’s great, hun. Were you about to join the yoga class?” she asks. “Yeah, was thinking about it.” “Ok, then. Let’s do it!” We have a peaceful time doing yoga together. Afterwards, we go for a walk on the trail and enjoy the sun while we chat about various different things. She’s such a sweet, down-to-earth, genuine person and I know that’s why Jared turned out so great. As we finish our walk and we approach my tent she says “Well, I will definitely see you later, right?” “Yes, definitely.” I say and she gives me a hug. I go inside my tent and throw myself onto the bed. My whole body is tired from the past couple of days and I just need some rest. I drift off after a while and I wake up to a text from Jared.  
   
J: Can’t wait to see you tonight. How do I miss you already?  
Me: Ditto. I can’t wait to see you. Xo  
  
I’m grinning from ear to ear. I decide to start getting ready and I shuffle through my bag to find something to wear. I grab a 30 Seconds to Mars tee and a denim skirt. Once I’ve showered, I make my way onto the trail to head to the concert area early. I’m bursting with excitement while I wait for him to show up and come on stage. I send him a text.  
   
Me: I can’t wait to watch you on the stage. #patientlywaiting  
J: I’ll be sure to make it a night to remember ;)  
   
I blush and put my phone away. I see his mom walking up and I’m so excited to see her. “Hi!” she says as she comes up in front to stand beside me. The audience is buzzing as we wait for the show to begin. Finally, Shannon comes out and the crowd screams, just like the night before. I hear the first notes of Pyres of Varanasi and I almost can’t contain my excitement. When Jared walks out on stage, I feel that familiar rush of a million butterflies in my stomach. The show kicks off and he’s mesmerizing. He glides around with ease belting out each song and it’s as if he’s made for the stage. I’m captivated by him. When it’s time to call someone up on stage, I see looking around in the audience and thankfully, he’s looking past me. Then, we lock eyes. “C’mon!” he beckons me. _Oh my god. He’s really going to call me up on stage right now?_ I shake my head no while smiling. “Oh no, don’t you act shy! Get on up here!” His mom nudges me with her elbow and laughs. He reaches for my hand to pull me on stage. The crowd is clapping and screaming and I’m getting so embarrassed already. I reluctantly take his hand and climb up. Once I’m up on stage beside him, he puts his arm around my shoulder. “Hey guys, this is Tori! Some of y’all may have met her already. If not, say hi!” he says and the crowd shouts hi’s and hello’s. Oh my gosh I could disappear into the stage. Everyone is staring. “You’re very pretty.” he winks at me before turning the crowd. “Isn’t she pretty?!” he says as he kisses me on my cheek. The crowd cheers. I mouth “Stop!” I’m sure my face is beet red and I’m ready to get off of the stage. “You sit down over here, I’m going to dedicate this next song to you, pretty girl.” he motions over to the side of the stage. My heart is jumping out of my chest. I sit down on the stage and when he starts playing Bad Romance I am about to completely lose it. I cannot believe this is happening. It takes me back to the dream I had and I almost can’t even contain myself as I listen to his voice singing the x-rated lyrics. I can feel myself getting wet, while he’s looking at me and I’m watching him sing and play his guitar. He’s making eye contact with me as he sings and everything else fades away. When he finishes the song, I climb down off of the stage and hope that no one is paying attention to me anymore. His mom puts her arm around me and giggles. He looks at me and I shake my head and smile when he winks. I enjoy the last few songs, before the concert ends and I’m almost sad that this whole weekend is coming to a close tomorrow. I feel like it has gone by so quick and I just want it to last forever. As the crowd is filtering out of the concert area, I get a text.  
   
J: After party, my cabin ;) wait by the pool area  
Me: Heading there now Xo  
   
His mom is off to the side talking to some fans, so I let her know I’m heading out. “Ok, I’ll see you in a little bit, hun.” she says. It’s dark and there’s a nice breeze blowing. The air is amazing out as I make my way to the pool area. Once I get to the spot, I text him.  
   
Me: Here  
J: Already on my way. Meet me same place as yesterday  
   
I walk into the woods like I did the day before and I chuckle when I see the small headlights. I don’t think it will ever not make me laugh. I hop in and we start the drive to his cabin. “Did you enjoy the show?” He asks with a smirk. I elbow him. “Yeah, it was great as always, except that I was mortified when you called me on stage!” He lets out a hearty laugh. “I think that was actually the best part. You don’t think so?” He’s messing with me. I laugh. “Whatever!” I say. We get to his cabin and I see there are lights on and a few people standing outside. We hop out and I see a couple of familiar faces and some that aren’t. Jared introduces me to whoever I haven’t met before and we head inside. Shannon is already there along with a few other folks and they are pouring champagne as we walk in. “We always do a small get together on the last night to celebrate a fun weekend at camp.” he says to me. We sit and chat and sip on champagne and when his mom finally arrives, she joins in the festivities. I get up to go pee and while I’m in the bathroom, I have an idea. I remove my lacy thong and fold it up as small as I can and stuff it into my pocket. I’m smiling as I exit the bathroom and join the others in the main room. I walk over to him and grab his glass to take a sip of his champagne and he pulls me down onto his lap. He has his arms wrapped snugly around my waist and he starts kissing the back of my neck. I get chills up and down my spine as I feel his soft lips brush against my skin. I can feel my nipples wake up beneath my shirt. I squirm on his lap and his breath makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as he chuckles. He’s enjoying making me uncomfortable in this room with all these other people. I decide that two can play that game. I grind my hips in a circle just slightly, so that my ass can rub against his manhood. I hear him groan softly into my neck. I turn sideways on his lap so that I can whisper in his ear. “I don’t have any panties on under this skirt.” I say as I take his earlobe between my teeth. I hear him let out a moan. I feel him nudging me to stand up and he stands up after me. “Hey guys we’re about to go for a walk.” he says and his tone almost sounds sharp...urgent. We get a lot of looks from everyone in the room, but Jared doesn’t seem to care one bit as he grabs my wrist and leads me out of the door. As soon as we’re outside, he spins me around and grips my jaw tightly before he crashes his lips into mine. It takes my breath away and my whole entire body illuminates like a million Christmas lights. I welcome his tongue into my mouth and he’s kissing me like it’s our last day on earth. When he pulls away, we’re both breathless...panting...wanting each other. “Let’s go.” he says as he takes my hand and we start walking. “Where are we going?” I ask. “Some place quiet. Where we can be alone.” he says and I can faintly see his smile. My heart rate picks up in anticipation of what is going to happen next.

 

We make our way into the woods just out of sight of the cabins. The moonlight and the sea of stars above us illuminate our path as I watch the leaves on the trees dance. We stop at what looks like the biggest oak tree I’ve ever seen. The trunk is massive and the thick branches extend for as far as I can see in the darkness. I can hear the leaves rustling in the breeze and I close my eyes to take a deep breath. He gently grabs my waist on each side to turn my back to the tree and then he closes the distance between us. I’m stepping backward and I almost trip over one of the giant tree’s roots that is poking up through the ground beneath my feet. He grips me tighter so I won’t fall and continues to walk forward until my back is pressed against the tree. As the soft breeze blows his hair around his face, I can smell his sweat and shampoo, mixed with the woodsy smell of pine, grass and the sweet perfume of some flowers nearby. The medley of scents consumes me and I can almost taste them. I stare at his mouth, thinking about the way his tongue tastes against mine. His lips look so delectable that I want to lick them. I take my hands and give him a gentle push on his chest so that the steps back some. I grab the hem of his shirt to pull it off and he helps by lifting his arms – I toss it on the ground beside us. I run my hands down his muscular chest and his rippling abs and I feel him flex beneath my touch. His body is so hard, but his skin is so soft at the same time. I take a moment to let my hands explore his entire torso, squeezing rubbing, enjoying the feel of him. He sighs. I hook my fingers in the waistband of his lounge pants and I tug them down just enough to expose his erection – I pull the back of his pants down, so that his bare ass is also exposed and I give it a squeeze. I could swear I can make out a faint smile on his face. When I look down and I can see the silhouette of his thickness under the light of the moon and my mouth waters. I run my tongue up my palm to my fingertips to add some moisture and he groans quietly when my hand closes around his dick. I whine at the feel of him. He’s so hard and my hand can barely fit around his throbbing shaft. I can feel the veins pulsing beneath his smooth skin, with evidence that he needs me. I slowly stroke and when I reach the tip of him, I can feel the bead of pre-cum that has formed there. That, mixed with my saliva, aids me in my quest to slide my hand back and forth to give him the pleasure he deserves. “Ahh….fuck.” he hisses, reacting to the sensitivity in the nerve endings at the head of his member. I can tell that I’ve touched the very part of him that makes him lose all control and I know that he’s feeling it all over when his body starts to shake. I continue to move my hand back and forth on his dick. He’s feels heavy, filling my palm, throbbing each time I tug on him. He’s starting to moan with each stroke and I can feel his hips start to thrust with the rhythm of my hand, forcing himself forward into the slick tunnel I’ve created with my palm. I’m watching, feeling and hearing him come apart under my grip. He’s breathing hard, and groaning softly and I feel a sense of pride that I’m taking him over the edge. I continue to jerk his cock and at this point, I’m so obsessed with watching him get off, that my only goal is to make him come all over my hand. I’m consumed like a crazed maniac by my fixation with making him climax and I start to move my hand faster and faster while he’s panting desperately in the darkness. He reaches his hand out and presses his palm against the tree to stead himself. He’s looking down at my hand, watching me stroke and squeeze his dick over and over. I think he can tell that I’m getting relentless, so he slows the pace of his hips and lets out a long sigh. He almost reluctantly, grabs my wrist to stop me from pulling on him and I feel like I can’t bring myself to let go of my grip. I can barely breathe and wetness is now dripping out of me like a faucet. I clench my legs together. “Baby, you’re going to make me come before I can even take care of you.” he whispers. I’m still breathing heavy and I feel drunk, dizzy and full of need. He bites his lip and says “I’m gonna give it to you slow and gentle because I know you’re still sore from last night.” I nod at him because no words will form on my lips.

He leans in and kisses me while his fingertips hungrily dip under the hem of my shirt to grip my sides. He slides his hands up to cup my breasts and he starts massaging them while he kisses me deeply. He tugs my shirt up and off and pulls my lacy bra cups down to expose my breasts. He kisses down my jawline, neck and collar bone and then takes my nipple into his mouth and begins to suck. I moan almost too loudly and he stops for a moment to look up at me and hold his finger in front of his lips. “Shh.” he says. I try to contain myself while he begins to lick and suck on my nipple again, swirling his tongue around and around. I feel like I might explode. His hand rubs from my knee up my inner thigh and under the hem of my skirt. My skin tingles at his touch. When his skillful fingers reach my center, I hear his sharp intake of air. “My god you are dripping...” He says quietly in amazement. He spreads my lips gently and starts to circle my clit with his finger. It feels so delicious that it makes me whimper. I’m trembling and I open my legs wider to give him easier access as he continues to play with me. He takes my other nipple into his mouth and sucks on it forcefully. I’m fighting the urge to moan loudly because I know we have to be quiet. He inserts a finger into me and begins stroking my walls. I feel the sharp soreness from yesterday’s encounter and extreme pleasure all at the same time. He’s continuing to pull at my nipple with his mouth and then he inserts another finger deep inside me. It’s all overwhelming and I just need him inside me right now. “J, please.” I breathe out when I feel like I can take no more. “Tell me.” He says between breaths. “I need you.” I manage to whisper. He strokes me a few more times and then, he slowly eases his fingers out of me. He rubs those same fingers across my bottom lip and I can feel the wetness from my depths spread across the surface of my mouth. He runs his tongue across my lip to taste me right before he bites it. It’s the hottest thing ever. He hikes my skirt up past my hips and he hoists me up by grabbing both of my legs behind the knee. I interlock my fingers at the back of his neck and rest my forearms on his shoulders for more support. I feel the hard ridges and ripples of the coarse tree bark digging into my back. He wraps one of my legs around him to keep me steady as he reaches around and underneath my ass to grab his cock so he can guide it into my soaking pussy. When I feel him pushing at my entrance, my walls clench in reaction to the pain of the penetration. I bite my lip as he slowly eases just the head of his cock in and he stops and pulls out slowly. “You ok? That good?” he ask. “Mmm..yes, more than good.” I breathe out. He slides the tip in and out slowly again and my clit starts to throb. It feels heavenly, but it’s just not enough for me right now. I want more. I need more. He keeps doing this over and over and I think I’m going to scream. He must sense what my body is yearning for because he starts to push into me further each time he thrusts, inch after inch. I feel his dick stretching me, filling me from the inside. My walls are closing in around him, sucking him in deeper with each stroke. He’s easing in and out painfully slow and it feels so good that it’s making my body weak. Suddenly, he pushes himself in deep and he stills. Our hips are flush and he doesn’t move. His hands are still gripping the back of my knees and he pulls them apart further, so that my legs are spread wide. He continues to push in deeper, as deep as he can possibly go, once my legs are apart more and he never pulls back. I feel my walls contract and squeeze in around him and he groans. I need friction or I’m going to lose it, so I start to grind my hips against him and he responds by doing the same. He’s driving me crazy in the best way and I’ve never felt like this in my entire life. I can feel the wetness seeping out of me while he’s buried in my depths. He slowly pulls back and my body starts to convulse. He slides out just enough, so that the head of his dick is still inside of me. I’m panting and I can’t even think straight. I feel like my entire soul is between my legs right now. Nothing else matters. He slides back in slowly and now my legs are really starting to shake. He continues in and out at a snails pace and I untangle my fingers to grab a fistful of his hair because I can’t contain myself. The slippery strands feel like silk in my hand. Our bodies are rocking slowly in a lustful rhythm, like a seductive dance. I lean forward and bite his collarbone harder than I probably should and he growls. I’m beginning to feel like a caged animal that needs to be released. I’m going insane and I need to come so badly that it hurts. He takes my legs and wraps them around him so that I can lock them around his waist and then he grabs my hips and continues his painfully slow assault on my pussy. He’s pushing in and out, slowly, keeping his promise to be gentle and I’m unraveling further and further by the moment. I can feel my climax approaching and goosebumps prick up all over my skin as my whole body anticipates that sweet release. Sweat is beading on my forehead and I can feel dampness in his hair as I grip it tightly. He starts plunging into me deeply and he squeezes my hips as he pulls them down to meet his. I feel the tree bark scraping against my back as he grinds his hips in a circle each time he pumps into me. He’s moaning and breathing heavy while he continues to take me to the brink. I start to moan louder as I feel myself about to reach my peak. He takes one of his hands away from my hip and cups it over my mouth to stifle my moans. He’s pressing harshly against my mouth and my head is pressed back against the tree. His tight grip across my face to keep me quiet is making even more hot because I can’t make a sound. I’m breathing through my nose and when I feel my walls starting to contract, I squeeze my eyes shut and let my climax engulf me. As the sharp surge of pleasure shoots straight through my pussy, I feel the liquid evidence of my orgasm pouring out of me as it drips down my thighs and all over him. He whines in response. I pull his hair as hard as I can to channel all of the energy exploding inside me. I’m riding the wave of my orgasm and suddenly he groans as he starts reach his release at the same time. Our bodies are quaking together and its like we’ve become one person, engrossed in sensual gratification. We both reach the pinnacle of pleasure simultaneously and he moans as he pours all of himself into me in his final shuddering thrusts. I’m spent. I feel like I could collapse onto the ground and we both can barely catch our breath while our bodies continue to vibrate. He finally takes his hand away from my mouth and leans his head forward to kiss and nip the side of my neck. “You’re... a fucking... drug, I swear.” he whispers against my skin. I swell with pride at the words. He stands up and grabs me by the back of my knees so that he can pull out of me and we both wince. Once my feet are planted back on steady ground, I lean back against the tree to try to gather myself and steady my breathing. He pulls his pants up and leans down to pick up our shirts from the ground. I look at him as he shakes the dirt off of our shirts and while my core is aching and my body feels exhausted, I don’t ever think I’ll get enough of him. I would let him take me again and again out here under the moonlight if my body could physically handle it. My appetite for him grows with each day that passes, like an unquenchable hunger. I don’t know what he’s done to me to make me crave him so badly, but I don’t care to control my desire.

 

He hands me my shirt before slipping into his. I adjust the rest of my clothing before I pull my top on. He steps forward and reaches for my chin to pull it up and press his lips on mine. Butterflies explode in my stomach when I feel the warmth of his mouth. The kiss is sweet and endearing and I never want it to end. When he pulls away, he’s looking down at me. “Have you ever been to Paris?” he asks. The question surprises me because it seems like a pretty random thing to be asking after he’s just fucked me against a tree in the middle of the woods. I laugh. “No, I’ve never been.” I say while still giggling. “We do a show there in about 2 weeks and if you’re free, I’d love for you to come there.” I stop laughing and gasp. “Wait...are you serious right now?” I ask. He laughs. “Of course! I love Paris and I can show you around….that’s if you want to.” He says sounding unsure of himself. It’s adorable. “I would love to!” I say before I start squealing! He laughs as I wrap my hands around his neck to hug him. “That settles it then. We’re going to Paris!” he says as he kisses me on the temple and I can’t believe the dream I’m living.


	9. Paris, Je t'aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up right after Camp Mars and the encounter in the woods. Victoria heads to Paris to see Jared. Get ready for some heat!

We head back to the cabin after all of our clothes are back on and my hair is in place. We can hear the laughter and chatter before we walk in. He wasn’t lying about the walls being paper thin I think as I flash back to last night and blush for like the 50th time today. The rest of the night goes by in a flash and before I know it, me and Jared are lying in bed talking to each other softly. “This really was an amazing weekend.” I say to him while I stroke his hair and tuck it behind his ear. “I’m so glad you made the decision to come here. Did I tell you I missed you?” he chuckles while running his fingers up and down my shoulder, giving me chills right up my spine. “You SHOWED me that you missed me.” I giggle. He gives my shoulder a squeeze and I yawn. “I’m tired too.” he says with a smile. I turn over and back up so that he can spoon me and I drift off into one of the most comfortable sleeps I’ve had in a while.

 

I wake up in the same position I was in when I went to sleep and I can’t tell if we’ve even moved during the night. The weight of his arm around me is so comforting. I softly rub my fingertips over the hair on his forearms. I hear him stirring behind me and I feel his erection start to stiffen against my ass. He groans and pushes his body into mine. “Oh no ya don’t.” I say pushing my ass back to push on him while I chuckle. “No?” he says through a whispered laugh. “Jared, as much as I want you morning, noon and night, I’m still sore from all of the uh...extra curricular activities this weekend.” He starts to laugh. I love the sound of his laugh. “Ok, ok, I get it. I’ll back off.” He says reluctantly as he pulls away still laughing. I miss the feeling of his body heat against me instantly. “So, after today, I may not be able to see you until Paris. We really have to prep to go back overseas and I’ll need to focus as much as I can.” While I feel sad that I won’t see him for almost two weeks, I appreciate that he works so hard. I groan dramatically and he lifts up my hair to kiss the nape of my neck. “We’ll be reunited before you know it. Being away from each other will make it so much more intense when we’re together again.” I sigh. I feel like I just got him back and now we’re going to be apart for another couple of weeks. We get up and shower, eat, laugh and talk – before I know it, it’s time to get ready to head out to the closing ceremony. We drive the golf cart to my cabin, so that I can grab my bags to leave following the ceremony. He’s so charming up on the stage as he’s saying his goodbyes to all the fans, and giving suggestions on what he thinks should happen at the next Camp Mars. Once the ceremony ends, I make my way discreetly to the area of camp we agreed to meet at so that he can drive me to my car in the golf cart.

 

When we get to my car, we hop out and he loads my bags into my trunk. He immediately grabs me into a hug. He squeezes me so tight that I almost lose my breath as he buries his face into my neck and sighs. He plants kisses on my neck, all the way up to my jaw until he makes his way to my lips. My mouth welcomes his tongue in as he kisses me deeply, making me weak in the knees. I moan into his mouth, tasting his familiar flavor and wanting to devour him whole. When he pulls away, his electric blue eyes stare into mine and I’m lost in his gaze, like I’m looking into the ocean. I feel myself about to tear up, so I make the decision to get out of here, now. “Well, I better go. Thank you for an amazing weekend. I can’t wait to see you again.” I look down at the ground. A single tear rolls down my cheek before I can catch it. It’s not because I’m going to be away from him for a couple of weeks. It’s not because we are saying goodbye. It’s because I’m overwhelmed with emotions from what has transpired over the last month or so, it’s because all of my feelings are rushing at me at once, it’s because I’m so grateful that we will be able to give things another shot. He leans forward and kisses the tear from my chin. “Victoria, I hate to see you cry.” he says looking at me with concern when I catch his gaze again. “No, it’s fine. Don’t worry, I’ll be ok. Just glad that we had this time together.” I say. He strokes my cheek. “Me too.” he says softly. I give him another hug. “I’ll call you.” he says and winks at me. I can’t help but smile at how cute he is. Once I’m in my car, I let out a deep sigh. What an amazing weekend it’s been, but now back to reality.

 

It’s five days before Jared leaves to embark on the next European leg of the tour. We text a bit each day leading up to him heading overseas. He’s seems pretty excited and I’m happy for him. He sends me pictures and videos daily of rehearsals, etc and I appreciate that he’s keeping in touch as I’m going through the motions at work.

 

I get through my work week and half of the weekend. It’s Sunday and it’s been several days since I’ve seen him, touched him, felt his body against mine. It’s still morning time and I’m sitting by my window reading a book when my phone vibrates.

 

J: Hey you.

Me: Hey yourself! How are you today?

J: Good. Just thinking about you. How’s your day going?

Me: Eh, you know. A little boring. Thinking about you too. Miss you

J: Miss you too. How about a Skype date later?

Me: Sounds good. I look forward to it.

J: I’ll Skype you around 3pm your time. It’ll be 12am here in Belgium. I may still be on an adrenaline rush from the concert, so just a warning. Lol x

Me: I’ll be ready for whatever energy you bring.

J: Is that right? Whatever energy? Even if it’s X-rated?

Me: Even if…

J: Intriguing. I look forward to seeing you later.

Me: Me too.

 

I’m grinning from ear to ear. I manage to get through my day and then I take a hot bath before my Skype date with Jared. After I climb out of the bath and dry off, I slip into a deep red lacy slip with a satin robe to match. I know that is his favorite color and I just want to look good for him. My still damp hair is hanging down in soft curls around my face. I just can’t wait to see him, even if it’s through video chat.

 

I position my laptop on top of a pillow and adjust the tilt of the screen so that it’s at the perfect angle. Now…I wait. My heart is beating with anticipation when I get the Skype notification that he’s calling me. I answer and when I see his face, I can’t help but smile as big as I can – he looks amazing...and he’s shirtless, sitting down with a towel wrapped around his waist. He must be fresh out of the shower because his hair is still wet and wavy, dancing on his shoulders. The sight of his round blue eyes takes my breath away. I’m thinking about the fact that he is completely naked under the towel and I feel my temperature rising. I realize I’m biting my lip and staring at him like an idiot, so I decide to break the silence. “Hi.” I say shyly. “Hi there.” he says, adjusting his camera angle just a bit. His mouth spreads into a smile that makes my entire body melt. “It’s so good to see you.” I say through my grin. “You have no idea how good it is to see you too, beautiful. I love that color on you by the way.” he winks. “Thanks. I like….what you’re wearing too.” I giggle. He laughs. “Fresh out of the shower after the show as you can tell.” He takes his hand and brushes his hair out of his face. I squirm.

 

“So, how was your day?” he asks. I pause because I’m all breathy seeing him half naked on camera. “It was ok. It was a day that went by slowly. How was the show?” I ask. “It was great, it was sold out and we had a lot of fun. Lots of energy from the crowd. I’m actually still feeling a little hyped up from the electricity on the stage.” he says. I can tell he’s still riding his adrenaline from the show. “I’m so glad it was a great show. I’m sure it was amazing to play out there for a sold out crowd.” I say. “Yes, it is always exciting. God, I miss you. Are you getting excited for Paris?” he says. “I miss you too. I’m so excited for Paris! Like beyond! It seems like it’s been so long since I’ve seen you and it’ll be five more days until Paris.” I don’t mean to, but I know my expression drops. “I know. It seems like a lifetime.” he says and my heart swells. “Hopefully, it’ll go by quickly. But in the meantime...” he trails off. “In the meantime?” I say. “We can just pretend we’re together. Just picture that I’m there with you right now." He gives me a sneaky smirk.

 

Oh how I wish he really was here with me. "What would you be doing if I was there right now with you? Tell me.” He’s staring into my soul with those seductive eyes and I’m getting wet already. “If you were here...I would have...my hands, my mouth, my tongue all over you…my body is craving you so badly right now.” I say. I don't know why I feel shy right now. We've done so much already. I need to just let my inhibitions go. “Do you really need me, Victoria?” he asks looking at me with wide eyes. I can’t breathe. “Yes.” I whisper to him as my skin tingles all over my body. I feel my nipples prick up and press against the lace of my slip. I see his eyes turn into pools of desire – he’s looking at me lustfully and I can’t handle it. “If you need me so badly…then show me.” he says. “Show you?” I ask. “Yes, show me. Use your hands as if they were mine. Touch yourself how you’d want me to touch you if I was there right now. I want to see it.” he says. I swallow hard. I know exactly what he means.

 

I take a deep breath and there’s silence as he’s staring at me. I close my eyes and bite my lip while I take my hand and touch the side of my face. I slide my hand down my cheek and slowly down my jaw, chin and collarbone. I brush my fingertips back and forth along my collarbone. I pull at the belt on my robe to untie it and I’m picturing his hand on me as I slide my fingertips under my robe to pull it off of my shoulder. I slide the robe off of my body and lift my bottom up to pull it from beneath me and throw it to the side. “My god, Victoria. You’re so beautiful.” he says in a whisper. I open my eyes to look at him and I see him loosening the towel from around his waist. I look him dead in the eyes while I take both of my hands and run them from the sides of my neck down to my chest and I start massaging my breasts. My skin is still tingling and the sensation on my nipples feels so good that I let out a moan. “Yeah baby, just like that.” he says as he takes his erection into his grip. I’m pulling my nipples through the lacy slip and massaging my breasts and it feels so divine as I'm watching his hand on his cock. My hands don’t even feel like my own as they caress my body. He starts to moan as he strokes his dick and I can see it growing even bigger in his hand. I slide my hands beneath the straps of my slip and pull it down to expose my hard nipples. I pinch each nipple as I continue to massage the flesh of my breasts. I can hear his breathing pick up as he's watching me. My clit is starting to pulse as I continue to rub my hands all over my body. It makes me more aroused that he’s watching. I want him so badly that I feel like a ticking time bomb. I slide my hands down further to push the slip down and I hook my thumbs into the sides of my panties and start to pull them down. “Yes, baby. Take it all off for me.” He says between breaths as he’s pumping into his hand. I look at him stroking himself and I wish it was my hand, wrapped around him, feeling his flesh, his veins, his thickness. Once I’m completely naked, I see his pupils dilate – he has a primal look on his face like he’s hungry for me. It makes me even hotter. “You want me to show you what I want you to do to me right now?” I ask playfully before licking my bottom lip. He’s stroking himself back and forth and I see him squeeze his dick right at the head as he reaches the tip. As I see the bead of pre-cum, I wish my mouth was there to taste it...to be able to suck him...to take him into my throat and swallow him whole. I open my legs to the camera and I spread my lips to expose my center to him. I hear him groan and I know he likes what he sees. Wetness is pouring out of me and I use it to coat my fingers so that I can stroke my throbbing nub. “Victoria...you’re going to make me come. Look at how wet you are. Are you wet just for me? Tell me.” he says as he’s squeezing his cock that is now turning pink from his grip. “I’m so wet for you, Jared. You make me so wet. ” I say and I can’t believe I’m bold enough to say the words out loud while spreading myself wider for him. It’s like my arousal has taken over my mind, possessing me. He’s moaning and I love that we’re turning each other on like this. I take my middle finger and start to circle my clit and it feels delicious. All the nerve endings at the apex of my thighs are coming alive under my touch. I imagine that it his finger instead of mine. I moan. “Yes, baby, that’s it. Picture my tongue on your clit right now….licking you up and down.” he groans as his hand speeds up on his shaft. I moan. I can barely breathe “I wanna taste you so bad….my mouth is watering for you. Imagine my tongue stroking those delicious walls of yours. I’ve never tasted anything so sweet.” he says and I’m convulsing. “Jared….I...want you so bad.” I pant out while I insert a finger into myself. It’s not enough, so I insert another, and then another. Jared groans at the sight of three fingers inside my pussy stroking me from the inside out. “Imagine that it’s me stretching that beautiful pussy out. I want to be inside you.” I’m pumping my fingers into myself faster and faster. I watch him pulling on his dick and I want to sit on it so bad. I start to push my fingers in deep within my walls and I feel the moisture pouring out of me. I start playing with my clit with my other hand. “Oh my god. Victoria…keep playing with your clit just like that.” he says as he continues to squeeze his huge dick in his palm. I see his muscles flexing as his hand works hard and the veins in his forearms are pulsing with blood. I feel like I might explode. “I’m going to come...” I manage to moan out. “Don’t come yet. Let me come with you.” he says in a commanding tone. I squeeze tight and hold on with every muscle I have in my body to try to keep my climax at bay. I still my hand to slow things down and wait for him. I’m watching him pick up speed and I know that it won’t be long, so I pick my pace back up. “I’m close.” he grunts out as I feel my own climax building deep inside of me. I spread my legs as wide as I can and continue to play with my clit until the intense tingling sensation starts to get stronger. I hear him start to let go and I let myself embrace my own release. My legs are shaking as my orgasm ripples through me like and earthquake. I want to close my eyes, but he has me locked in his stare as he comes. He’s groaning as I see his semen spill out onto his hand and I wish it was in my mouth. We’re both breathless, panting and staring into each other’s eyes after we come down.

 

I see a smirk form on his mouth as he takes the towel to clean up the mess he’s made. I can’t help but grin from ear to ear from the high of my orgasm. We both sit there naked starting at each other. I really want to be near him. We sit and talk and laugh until I can tell that he’s gotten sleepy. I almost forgot about the time difference. “You had better get to bed.” I say after he yawns for the third time. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Sleep is super important when you’re on tour.” he says as he gives me a little smile. “This was a lot of fun.” I say as I smile shyly. “Yeah, it definitely was.” He says eyeing my breasts. I see him lick his lips. I better let him go before I start getting worked up again. “Talk tomorrow?” I say with a wink. “Yeah, tomorrow...and I can’t wait until Paris” he says as he rubs his eyes. Once we hang up, I lay on my back and look up at the ceiling. It just keeps getting better with him. I’m overwhelmed by all of my feelings for him and I can’t stop the grin from spreading across my face.

 

The next few days go by in a blur and I’m filled with excitement for my upcoming trip to Paris to see Jared. He sends me the information about the driver he’s arranged to take me to the airport where I’ll board a private jet. I just can’t believe this is my life right now! My flight leaves at night, so during the day, I meet up with Liz to do some shopping and packing. When she arrives at my place, she squeals as soon as I open the door. “Oh my gosh girl! I cannot believe you are going to Paris to see Jared! I’m like dying!” She exclaims while she’s is hugging me tightly. “I know, this is like a fucking dream. You have to help me shop.” I say to her with a smile. “You know I’m down. You need some new lingerie. It is Paris after all. You have got to bring it.” She says and we both giggle. We head out to a few stores. Once I’ve picked out the perfect lingerie and some other items, we head back to the apartment so that Liz can help me pack up. Liz helps me pick out several outfits, from dressy to casual. “Besides the show, I have no idea what he has planned.” I say to her while stuffing items into my suitcase. “I’m sure it’s going to be something amazing. Seems like he doesn’t do anything half-assed.” She says.  “Right. I’m kind of nervous to be honest.” I say. “Nervous about what?” She asks. “I don’t even know! Maybe because I’ve never been to Paris and I haven’t seen him in like almost two weeks.” I say. “Well you had Skype sex with him the other day..so....” Liz says as she laughs. She was shocked when I told her about our little Skype encounter, so I knew she’d probably give me shit about it for the rest of my life. “Shut up! You know what I mean! It’s not the same as actually physically being with him.” I say with a chuckle as I throw a pillow at her. "It's like super intense whenever I'm around him." I say as my mind wanders and I blush. Liz throws the pillow back at me. "Girl! You've got it so bad. Damn." she says. "I know." I reply. We finish packing up my stuff and I walk Liz to the door. “Have fun and text me when you land! I love you.” She hugs me and squeezes me tight. “I will. Love you too.” I say back. I have a few hours before my overnight flight so I decide to take a hot bath to try to relax my nerves. I get a text from Jared.  
  
J: Only a few hours before your flight. Be safe! Can’t wait to see you. I have some surprises in store for you when you get here ;) Xo  
  
Me: I’m intrigued ;) I can’t wait to see you. <3  
  
The driver arrives 2 hours before my flight to take me to the airport. I head to a separate area of the airport to board the jet. Once I’m aboard, I take in my surroundings. There are light tan over-sized seats that recline and a large couch off to the side with pillows and blankets all in the same warm earth toned color scheme of browns and tans. I just can’t believe it. I’m greeted by an attendant who tells me to make myself at home and to feel free to order anything from the menu that is provided. I grin from ear to ear and when I’m all settled in, I send Jared a text.  
  
Me: You really went all out! This is amazing, you didn’t have to do all of this.  
  
J: I wanted to. You deserve it, beautiful. Have a safe flight. I’m sending a driver to meet you at the airport to bring you to the hotel since I’ll be working. Make yourself at home there and I’ll be there about an hour after you arrive. Xo  
  
Me: You never cease to amaze me. See you soon. Xo  
  
I recline my seat all the way back, order a glass of wine from the attendant and grab the book I’ve been reading out of my purse as we get ready for take off. A few hours into the flight, I get sleepy so I decide to curl up on the couch under a blanket to drift off to sleep. I wake up about an hour before we land and I feel so well rested that it’s surprising. I’m shocked I was able to sleep almost the whole time. Reality hits me that I’m about to be in Paris, with Jared and I can’t help but smile to myself.

 

I land around 3pm and I gather my things to get off the jet. It’s warm and sunny and the air smells fresh as I walk toward the driver who is standing beside a black SUV. “Ms. Yates”, he says as he greets me warmly while opening the car door for me. I feel like royalty! “Hi, thanks!” I say with a smile. He loads my bags into the car and we’re off. On the drive, I’m just taking in the scenery, everything just looks grander here, from the buildings, to the streets, to the bridges. I’m amazed. It takes about 30 minutes to get the Bristol hotel, where we’re staying and when we pull up, the sight of the building is more than I ever imagined. It’s absolutely beautiful. The driver pulls right up to the front and lets me out before he proceeds to grab my bags. I’ve looked at pictures before, but photos definitely don’t do it justice. It’s a massive pale building of beautiful architecture and immaculately clean huge glass windows on the first floor on each sides of the broad entrance – I look up and I see more windows with white panels that go up the front of the building. The large doors are somehow inviting, even though I find the building to be quite breathtaking and even overwhelming. I think to myself that I should have worn a beret – maybe someone would mistake me for someone who should be in this exquisite city. I immediately laugh at the irony of me thinking that if I wore a beret that someone wouldn’t instantly recognize me as the out-of-place tourist that I am. What a preposterous idea. I’m just so anxious to get inside.

 

The driver hands my bags off to the hotel attendant who greets us professionally at the door. He’s brisk while he puts my bags on the luggage cart. I say thanks and goodbye to the driver and he says he’ll “see me later”. I start to wonder what Jared has planned for tonight. We make our way through the glass doors into the lobby. The floors are shiny and tiled. It looks like marble and there are several crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It makes me feel like I’m in a palace. Jared has already told me which suite we’re staying in, so I tell the attendant and he walks to the front desk to grab a key...like an actual physical, heavy, key. What is this place? We head into the elevator, which takes us to the 7th floor where the Penthouse suite I’m staying in with Jared is located. When we walk in the door, I’m in awe of how huge the room is. Everything around me looks so luxurious, from the red, plush Persian carpet, which looks like velvet, to the large paintings with gold frames hanging on the walls, to the silk drapes that hang at the floor-to-ceiling windows. I’m almost certain the fireplace is made of pure marble – I start to feel out of place, like I don’t belong in a room like this, that is fit for royalty. As I take in all of my surroundings, the attendant unloads my bags from the cart. I walk around the large front room, running my fingers along the small shiny wood side tables that look freshly polished. I walk into the bedroom and see a king-sized bed adorned with beautiful, crisp floral bedding. From there, I enter the bathroom...more marble. I don’t think the word bathroom does it justice. With a large jetted tub, double marble vanities and huge immaculately clean mirrors, the only word I can use to describe it is magnificent. The whole suite is a collection of rooms with incredible opulence and I feel overwhelmed by the sight of all of it. “Will there be anything else, Ms. Yates.” the attendant says in his sophisticated sounding French accent. “Oh no, no, I’m good, thank you so much….or merci beaucoup!” I say while laughing and reaching into my purse to hand him a tip. He chuckles and lets me know that if there’s anything that I need, I can give him a ring by pressing a button on the phone. Once he’s gone, I walk out onto the patio to take in the view, which overlooks the rooftops of some pretty iconic looking buildings. I take out my phone to shoot Jared a text.

 

Me: I made it to the suite. I don’t know what to say. This is one of the most beautiful things I’ve seen. It’s a dream!

 

J: Glad you like ;) I can’t wait to get there. I’ll be on my way very soon. Xo

 

I smile and sit down at the table on the patio and take in the sights and sounds. I text Liz.

 

Me: I made it here and I don’t know what to say about this whole experience. The hotel suite is perfect. It feels like I’m in a palace! #dying

 

Liz: OMG girl, send me pics.

 

Me: I will when I get the chance. Right now, I’m outside taking in the view from the balcony.

 

Liz: Lucky bitch! Have all the fun in the world. I love you!

 

Me: Lol. Love you too! <3

 

It’s a little while before I hear the door to the patio opening behind where I’m sitting and my heart starts racing. It’s him. I jump up out of my seat and run to jump into his arms. He laughs and wraps his arms around me, lifting me up off of the ground and spinning me around. I kiss his ear, cheek, neck and all over his face. I don’t ever want to lose this feeling. “I’m so glad you’re here.” he says as he slowly lowers me so my feet are back on solid ground. “I’m so glad to be here! Really Jared, this is all too much!” I say. “Well get used to it baby, because as long as you’re with me, this is how it’s going to be.” he says with a wide grin. _With him._ I let that sink in. “Did you get a chance to look around inside?” he asks. “Yeah, everything is just so….fancy.” I say. “I really enjoy the paintings.” he says, spoken like a true artist. “So, I have some surprises for you.” he smiles sneakily while looking at me with those electric blue eyes. “Like what?” I ask curiously. “Well, for starters, I’ve arranged a stylist to come by with some dresses and accessories for tonight.” he says still smiling. “Jared! You didn’t have to do that. Where are we going?” I ask. “There’s a caberet show at Crazy Horse that I think you’ll really enjoy. And then…actually, I’ll just wait to surprise you with the other thing later.” he says as he chuckles. I laugh and playfully give him a push. “So mysterious.” I say.

 

We head into the room and Jared orders some food through room service. Once the food arrives, I realize just how hungry I am. I’m so glad he’s ordered a spread for us. I just want to taste everything. “This probably isn’t the best idea right before trying on clothes.” I laugh as I shovel food onto my plate. “It’s fuel for later. You’ll need the energy.” he winks at me. I start to blush when I think of what may happen tonight. We finish up our food and the stylist arrives. She’s tall and thin with strong cheekbones. She’s about 5’8’ with long straight blonde hair and is pushing a rack of clothing that looks too massive for her to handle. She looks more like a model than a stylist. She says something to Jared in French before she kisses both of his cheeks and he responds in French back to her. She walks over to me and greets me with kisses as well and then steps back and looks at me like she’s sizing me up. “Hi. I’m Claire. You must be Victoria.” she pauses as she glances me up and down. “Such a great body to work with.” she says with a thick french accent. I blush. “Thank you.” I say back to her. “We’ll head into the bedroom so that I can set up. Jared, you wait out here.” her voice sounds commanding. “Yes ma’am.” he says with a smile. “Oh, why must you age me, Jared. No ‘ma’ams’!” she says and we all laugh. We head into the bedroom and I don’t really know what to do, so I just sit on the bed, watch her work, and wait until it’s my turn to do something. She’s ruffling through the clothes and unpacking accessories. “Ok, clothes off.” she says. I feel shy, but I start to take my clothes off. She’s laid out a few different complete looks all the way down to accessories and jewelry. This feels like a true red carpet experience. I’m giddy, but I don’t let it show. Here I am, standing here almost completely naked in front of a woman that I just met and I start to wonder, is this what it’s like for celebrities all the time? “Ok, try this one.” She hands me a knee-length, pale pink silk dress and I slip it on. She adds the shoes, jewelry and a bag. “Ok, go and show him.” she points to the doorway into the main room where Jared is waiting. I walk out with her following and he’s staring down at his phone. “So...um...what do you think.” I say as I spin around. “I don’t think anything could look bad on you.” he says. “I don’t know if that’s the one for tonight, though. Maybe we keep it for a future occasion.” he smiles. Wow. _Keep it?_ I grin back. “Ok, back in!” she says and we head back in the bedroom.

 

I try on multiple dresses, shoes and accessories. The different combinations are starting to make my head spin. We’re on the 2nd to last look and I’m thinking this whole styling thing may never come together. I put on the black, halter mini dress with a plunging neckline that is so low it almost exposes my navel. It hits me mid-thigh and hugs my curves in all the right places. Although I’ve never worn anything like this in my life, there’s a sense of confidence that I feel in this dress. Claire looks like she approves as she hands me the shoes and clutch that go with her creation. “Ok.” she gestures at the door and I repeat the steps that I’ve done with the other million dresses I’ve tried on so far. When I walk out, he’s typing something on his laptop. “So..?” I say and when he looks up, I can see his eyes widen a bit. “My god...” he pauses “That’s the one.” he says as he stands up and walks toward me. He stands in front of me and I watch his eyes look me up and down. I blush. He takes my wrist and spins me around to look at every inch. “Let’s try some other shoes….Claire, may I?” he points to the bedroom. “Sure, sure, if you must.” she says playfully. He takes my hand and leads me into the bedroom and I sit down at the foot of the bed. I kick the shoes off that I have on and wait for him. I can see him studying each pair of heels that are lined up intensely. He looks at each pair and then at me as if he’s trying to work through how everything will look. He gets to a pair of Gucci pointy-toe, black high heels with a gold beaded bee embroidered on the front. He walks over and gets down on one knee in front of me and places his hand behind my ankle to lift up my food. His touch makes my skin tingle. He slips one shoe on and then repeats the same with my other foot, but this time, he lets his hand slide up my calf softly. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as he looks up at me through his lashes, still down on his knee. “Ahem.” Claire startles us out of our trance. “I’d say get a room, but...” she gestures at her surroundings and chuckles. We all laugh. Jared stands up and grabs my hand to pull me up. He steps back. “Perfect.” he says. I sigh in relief. “Good, because I don’t think I had it in me to try on another dress.” I say as I giggle. Claire gathers all of her things and packs up to leave. I thank her and give her a hug before she heads out. A couple of hours pass and I start to get ready for the event tonight. To say I’m excited about this is an understatement. I’ve always been super fascinated and obsessed with the world of caberet and burlesque. Honestly, it’s quite the turn-on for me. This should be fun and experiencing it with Jared will make it that much better.

 

I start on my hair and makeup while Jared starts to put together his look for the event. He opts for an all black ensemble with the first few buttons his black button-up shirt undone. His chiseled chest peeks out from behind the slight opening. He looks perfect. The driver picks us up from a back entrance that is secluded from the public and we make our way to Crazy Horse. When we arrive, I immediately notice how red everything is. Red lights, a huge set of red lips, sparkles everywhere as we hop out and make our way inside. I see paparazzi nearby taking photos as we make our way to the door. Once inside, I discover that outside is just a preview of how over the top the venue is. I love everything about this. A man greets us at the door and recognizes Jared right away. “Mr. Leto, right this way, your table is over here.” we head to a VIP section and take our seats to order food and drinks before the show starts. “You look amazing.” Jared says as he smiles at me, with the red lights shining on his perfect jawline. “Thanks and you too. I’m glad it’s so red in here. You can’t tell I’m blushing.” I say and we both laugh. It isn’t long before the lights start to dim and the show begins. I’m in awe by the performances by these beautiful women. Their hair, makeup...their _bodies_ are all so amazing. It’s absolutely seductive the way they own the stage, all while alluring the audience with their killer moves. I’m hypnotized by the whole experience, I get goosebumps, chills and shivers while I watch the beautiful nude bodies sway, illuminated by the arousing lighting. I glance over at Jared every so often and it seems like he’s as amazed as I am. When the show is over with, we give the performers a deserving standing ovation. We get up to head out and I’m exhilarated by what I just saw. “That was amazing!” I say to Jared as we’re heading out. He grins back at me. “The night isn’t over yet.” he winks.

 

I’m dying with anticipation as we get into the car to head to our next destination. It’s about a quarter past midnight and I’m wondering where we could possibly be going. I’m taking in the sights and lights as we drive down the streets of Paris. When I notice the direction that we’re heading, I can’t even believe it. “Jared...are we going to...” I say with excitement as I giggle. He laughs and grabs my hand. We pull up at the Eiffel tower and I’m in awe. It looks so much taller in person than it does in pictures. “Oh my gosh, Jared!” I exclaim and he laughs. “It’s after hours, so I’ve arranged for us to have it all to ourselves. The view from the top is amazing. You’ll love it.” he says with a huge grin. My heart is pounding as we climb out of the car and walk toward the entrance of the tower. A woman greets us at the front “Welcome, Mr. Leto. Glad to have you here.” she says. _Does everyone in this town know about these plans, but me?_ She explains what to do if we have any issues with the elevator and then we’re on our way. “I just can’t believe this. I’m so excited!” I say as we enter the elevator. As soon as the doors close, he pulls me into a kiss. I invite his tongue in, enjoying the familiar taste. It’s my favorite thing. He pulls away. “I have a couple of surprises that I got for you.” he says with a sneaky grin. “What more could their possibly be?! There has already been so much!” I say, giggling. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a black box. When he opens it to show me what’s inside, my face heats up. Shiny new nipple clamps. They are small and attached by a shimmery silver chain. I can feel my temperature rising, just looking at them. “I love them.” I breathe out. Jared takes the clamps out and puts the box back in his pocket. He reaches out and massages one of my breasts with his hand before he pulls my dress to the side to expose it. He sees the look on my face. “Don’t worry. Remember, no one else is here. It’s closed down for just the two of us.” he smiles. He leans forward and takes my nipple into his mouth, sucking first and then flicking it with his tongue. I see the bud stiffen before he places the clamp on it. He repeats the same on my other nipple and I’m already on fire. Once both clamps are on, he asks “How does that feel?” “I think I can take a little bit more.” I say. I can see his expression change and I know he’s turned on by the thought. He continues to adjust each of the clamps tighter until I tell him that they are just right. “Perfect.” he says as he pulls my dress back over each breast and pecks me on the cheek.

 

The clamps feel absolutely amazing. It starts off as a pinching sensation and then crosses over into a dull ache, but it’s so pleasurable at the same time. My whole body starts to tingle. He reaches into his pocket again. More surprises? I think to myself. “I don’t want you to see the view before we reach the top.” he says as he gets ready to blindfold me. I bite my lip as my breathing picks up. He steps behind me and places the blindfold on my eyes before he ties it in the back. “There. Ok, how many fingers am I holding up.” he says as he holds his hand in front of my face while still standing behind me. I giggle. “I don’t know. I can’t see anything!” I reply. “Good!” he laughs. He starts kissing on the back of my neck softly as he reaches forward and finds the chain on the clamps. My dress is low-cut enough for him to find it easily. He tugs gently on the chain and an intense sensation shoots straight through my core. I can’t help but moan. “Again?” he whispers in my ear and his warm breath makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. “Yes. Again.” I say. This time, he tugs a little harder and I think I may explode. I groan. He pulls on the chain one more time, just slightly harder than the last time and I feel like I could come just from the stimulation. The pain and pleasure consumes me while I whimper. My pussy is starting to ache for him and I can feel the wetness spreading between my legs. “Does the pain make you wet, baby?” he asks. “Yes, so wet.” I say in response. “Good. I want you dripping.” he growls in my ear as he presses his erection into my ass. The sensual electricity building between us makes sweat break out on my forehead. My body is screaming for him. It’s been so long since I felt him inside me, filling me. I’m so addicted to him that I can’t control myself. He continues to kiss my neck and then reaches up to massage my breasts. It feels so good to have his hands all over me. I feel the elevator stop and I know we’ve reached the top. “Here, take my hand, I’ll lead you out.” He says. I take his hand and follow him out. “Watch your step right here.” he says as he guides me.

 

When we reach the outside, I breathe in and notice that the air smells so different up this high. He moves my hands so that they are resting against something that feels like a railing and then I feel him behind me, untying the blindfold. “Ok, get ready!” he says. The excitement in his voice almost sounds childlike. I have my eyes closed when he takes off the blindfold and when I open them, I gasp. It’s one of the most breathtaking views I’ve ever seen. The stars, the lights of the city, everything. I feel tears forming in my eyes and I let one roll down my cheek. “This is so beautiful.” I say. “Just like you.” he says back and I grin. We stand there without speaking for several minutes, looking down at the city beneath us, until Jared breaks the silence. “You wanna have some fun up here?” he asks with a wink. I giggle with excitement and he knows it means yes. “I’m going to take the clamps off now. You’re going to feel super sensitive. It’s gonna be intense, so get ready.” he says. I’m more ready than he even knows. He pushes the top of my dress to the side to expose my breasts and removes the clamps one by one. He stares down at my swollen nipples and licks his lips like he’s looking at dessert. “You look delicious.” he says and I tremble. My nipples are erect and throbbing and I can already tell how sensitive they are even though he hasn’t even touched me yet. He leans down and I see his tongue peek out between those beautiful lips of his, wetting them as it slides out. When his warm tongue flicks against my nipple, I almost come right there on the spot. He grazes it with his teeth and when he pulls my other nipple between his fingers, I feel weak in the knees. I see his lips close around my nipple and he sucks hard. He’s suckling my nipple like it’s his last day on earth and I am coming more and more apart each time I see his beautiful lips pull at my sensitive flesh harder and harder. It’s so intense, that my legs are quivering. “Ahhh! Jared!” I cry out and I can hear my voice echoing. I can feel it all the way down in between my legs as he sucks and pulls on my nipples until I can’t take it anymore. “God! Jared, please!” I say, through labored breaths. He stops his mouth assault on my nipples and I see him reach into his pocket again. He pulls out something small and silver that’s shaped like a bullet and I feel giddy when I realize what it is. I try to steady my breathing. I feel like I’m floating on a cloud. He presses a button and I hear the buzz of the mini vibrator come to life. He reaches out to run the vibrator across one of my nipples and I bite down hard on my lip, trying to contain myself. He puts the vibrator on my other nipple. I look down at it while my whole body continues to shake. “Open your mouth.” he says as he pulls the vibrator away from my sensitive bud and I obey.

 

He switches the vibrator off before inserting it in my mouth and I know what he wants me to do, so I suck on it and use my saliva to get it wet, even though there’s already a pool between my legs. The metal is cold and smooth in my mouth, but it isn’t long before it’s warmed to my body temperature. “Yeah, suck it like that baby.” he says moves the toy in and out of my mouth. He pulls it out and steps behind me. He takes his hand and runs it up my the back and side of my thigh, cupping my ass along the way. He lifts my dress up and pulls my panties down swiftly and I kick them off. I hear the vibrator buzz when he switches it back on and I almost convulse. He presses his erection into my ass and I get chills up my spine. “Widen your legs and spread your lips for me.” he commands and I do as I’m told. When he touches my clit with the toy, I throw my head back to rest it on his shoulder. I wasn’t ready for how intense the sensation was going to be all the nerve endings in my clit are humming. My whole body ignites as he moves the buzzing metal along my slick folds, up and down. He’s breathing heavy in my ear as he continues to stroke me. “I love playing with you.” he whispers as he uses his other hand to massage my still sensitive breast. I can feel how close to the edge I’m getting. “Jared, I’m gonna come!” I moan out and just like that, he pulls the toy away. I’m panting and in need. “I want you to come on my dick.” he says. As I hear him unzipping his pants. I grab on tighter to the railing in front of me and I push him back with my ass so that I can bend over to give him easy access. He grabs onto my hips. “I need you.” he says and when he slams into me from behind, I screech. He lets out a loud moan as he stretches me from the inside. My body has been wanting this since the last time I saw him and I relish in that familiar feeling, the fullness of him deep inside of me. I feel every inch of him, so swollen and stiff, as he starts to slide in and out of my slippery walls, squeezing my hips tighter with each thrust. I know I won’t last. It’s been too long and my lust for him is infinite. We’re both moaning, enjoying the feeling of each other, being connected again in this way under the moonlight. I start to lose control, like I’m drifting away in a sea of pleasure as I feel it building inside me. When I reach my peak, I feel fireworks all over my body. I’m lightheaded as I look out at the blurring sea of lights beneath us and let my orgasm take me away. I bite down on my bottom lip as my climax continues to wash over my body, like a wave, putting me in a daze. The overwhelming release of pleasure makes me forget about any and everything. I feel relieved to finally have him inside me again. When I feel his cock start to pulse within me, I know he’s close. He starts pumping into me faster, digging his nails deeper into my flesh with each thrust. He body jerks and he growls loudly as he reaches his release and spills himself into me. We’re both shaking and trying to control our breathing. He pulls out of me and grabs his handkerchief to clean us both up. I start to giggle. “What?” he asks smiling. “We just fucked on top of the Eiffel Tower.” I say back to him, barely being able to contain my laughter. “We did, didn’t we?” he says and we both laugh from our bellies. I take in the view one more time before we head back down to the driver waiting to take us back to the hotel. Once we’ve showered, we climb in bed and I snuggle up to Jared. His body feels so perfect against mine. It’s a feeling that I’ll never get enough of. It isn’t long before I drift off to sleep.

 

I wake up with Jared’s arm still around me and I instantly smile. Today is the day of the show and I’m excited to see him up on stage again. I stroke his arm and he starts to wake up. “Hey.” he says in his sexy ‘I just woke up’ voice. “Hey.” I say grinning from ear to ear. “I slept great.” he says. “Me too.” I say and he squeezes me a little bit. “So, what’s on the agenda for today? I know the show is later, but before that.” I ask. “I figured we could get breakfast from room service first. We can walk around le Marais and go to Mariage Freres to have one of my favorite desserts and some tea. How does that sound?” He asks. “Sounds perfect!” I say. We order breakfast and then shower together after we eat. It’s warm and sunny outside and it’s the perfect kind of day to be out and about. The driver drops us off and we walk into a few stores. Everything in Paris looks so sophisticated. We get stopped by some fans along the way and Jared graciously takes pictures and chats with them after introducing me. I notice paparazzi taking photos along the way. He’s so sweet with everyone despite the interruptions. We’re walking toward Mariage Freres when I hear “Tori??!” from behind me. I don’t need to turn around to know who it is. Colin. I can’t believe it! We both stop in our tracks to turn and look and Colin is walking down the street toward us with a tall thin blonde who looks like a model, straight out of a magazine. Her face looks familiar to me and I start to think maybe she’s famous or something and I’ve seen her before. _I instantly think, what the hell is she doing with Colin._ I push those thoughts aside while I try to prepare for his approach. I don’t know how this will go. “Well this should be interesting.” Jared says and I elbow him.

 

Colin walks right up to me and grabs me into a hug. “Tori! This is unreal, I can’t believe you’re here. What are the odds! You didn’t even tell me you were coming to Europe.” he says. I mean we’re at least on good terms now, but it’s not like we talk all the time so I don’t know why he would expect me to tell him. I just go with it and shrug. “Yeah, it’s just a short trip! How are you liking being back in Europe?” “It’s been great. Just what I needed. Oh god, I’m being rude. Nice to see you again, Jared.” Colin says as he reaches for Jared’s hand to shake it. “A pleasure, Colin.” Jared says. His tone is pleasant, but I can’t tell how he’s really feeling. He has a great poker face. “Guys, this is my girlfriend, Katharina. Katharina, Jared, Tori.” Colin says, introducing us. _This is his girlfriend!?_ _Wow. And why the fuck does she looks so familiar!_ I’m wracking my brain as I say “So nice to meet you!” and shake her hand. Jared leans in to give her a stiff hug. “Good to see you again.” he says pleasantly. “You too!” she says back. Wait, what? He knows her? I don’t know what is happening here, but I don’t like it. At all. I resolve to ask Jared how he knows this leggy blonde later on when we’re alone. My face is tingling with jealousy and I can’t tell if it’s because apparently Colin is dating a blonde super fucking model or if it’s because Jared seems to know her. “Well...we better get to tea.” I say as I grab Jared’s hand to try to pull him away. “It was so great running into you guys. Hey, if you’ll be here for a while, we should all grab lunch or something before you go back to the states, so we can catch up!” Colin is sounding way too enthusiastic about this. Jared is smiling and Katharina the bombshell is looking at the ground. Could this BE anymore awkward. “Yeah, I’ll let you know.” I say back thinking to myself that I absolutely will not let him know. “Hey, why don’t you two join us for tea! We were heading to Mariage Freres.” Jared says. What the actual fuck!? I can feel the heat of my anger rising on my face, but I decide that now is not the time. Why would he invite them! I think Jared senses that he may have made a mistake and tries to backtrack a little. “That’s if Victoria’s good with it.” he says looking at me with his wide beautiful blue eyes, putting me on the spot. Everyone looks at me. “Totally fine! A great idea!” I say and my voice squeaks. Great. Embarrassing. Now model girl probably thinks I’m a lunatic. “Sure! Let’s do it. Our place is not too far from here, so we were just strolling and didn’t have much planned. Babe, you good with that?” He asks. “Sure.” she says in her perfect voice. _Babe? Their place?_ _What...are they living together? When did all of this happen? Ugh._ Thoughts are flooding my head. I don’t know why I’m feeling this way. I don’t want to have tea with them, but I’m not about to let either of them see me sweat. We head toward Mariage Freres and we’re almost at the entrance, when it hits me. The thoughts scramble through my head in different images as I flash back to a moment at the beginning of my relationship with Jared. I had Googled him and saw a series of pictures of him with models and actresses. I feel my stomach churn as we reach the tea house. _Katharina!_ That’s how I know her. I can see the picture so clearly in my mind. It’s Jared's fucking ex! His model slash actress ex! And she’s dating my ex boyfriend. The guy that I spent five years of my life with, that cheated on me. He gets to move on to _her_? I’m angry at Jared, I’m angry at Colin and I’m angry at her. I feel like I might hyperventilate. I’m upset, confused and jealous all at the same time. The feelings hit me like daggers and I want to disappear into the sidewalk. I put on my poker face and prepare for what is sure to be the most awkward cup of tea I’ve ever had in my life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
